Turtle Loops
by Sunny Lighter
Summary: Like many Universes, the Turtle-Verses have been caught up it the infinite time loops. But since there are so many TMNT out there, things are bound to get crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Turtle Loops**

* * *

><p><strong>1.1 Mirage Comic Universe (Turtle Prime)<strong>

Leonardo stared down a New York City through his red mask, contemplating what had apparently happened.

He had gone back in time.

There was no other explanation for it. The day before he had been an adult, leading his brothers through their hard, and extremely strange lives. But when he had awoken this morning he was a teenager again.

Unsure about what was happening, he had stayed quiet about it when it became apparent that none of his family was aware of what had happened.

However he could not hold in the tears when Master Splinter greeted them that the morning. When Leonardo had gone to sleep the night before, Master Splinter had been long dead. He'd pulled his sensei into tight a hug, before making a hasty retreat to get his head together.

He could not have made it more clear to his brothers that something was wrong, but had no idea as to what it was. After a tirade of questions and demands for answers, they tried to brush off as a nightmare Leonardo must have had, and figured he would tell them when he was ready.

Master Splinter made no such inquiries, but simply stated that there was something different about Leonardo, and told him he would be willing to listen if the turtle had need of him. Leo was seriously considering taking him up on that offer, if only to try and make sense of things.

Leo was pulled from his thoughts by the sight of moving shadows below him. As he watched, he saw a small patrol of Foot Ninja traverse the rooftops, and then vanish into the night.

That reminded him of another problem. The Shredder was out there again. And this time, he would be ready for him.

* * *

><p><strong>1.2 1987 Cartoon Universe<strong>

It had been a weird day, even by their standards.

When Michelangelo had asked at dinner when his brothers thought they should head out for their daily saving of April, the other three turtles and his rat sensei had all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why would we need to save a month?" asked Raphael, his pizza held halfway to his mouth.

"I don't see how that could be possible," said Donatello, placing his own slice of pizza back on his plate as he thought. "Especially since April was months ago."

Michelangelo laughed. "Very funny guys," he said, "Jokes on me. But really, shouldn't it be time for her usual kidnapping by now? We really should get going, dudes."

Leonardo began looking at him with concern. "Are you feeling alright?" he asked the orange wearing turtle. "You're not making any sense, Michelangelo."

That was when Michelangelo realized something might be very wrong. "Wait, dudes, are you telling me you forgot about April?"

"We haven't forgotten that month," said Raphael sarcastically. "Though apparently you've forgotten your brain this morning."

Master Splinter rose from his seat, and placed his hand on Michelangelo's head, and said, "I do not feel a fever, but clearly there is something wrong. You are speaking nonsense Michelangelo."

"No," said Michelangelo, pulling his sensei's hand from his head. "You dudes are the ones not making sense. April O'Neil, our friend, the reporter lady we have to rescue everyday. How could you dudes forget about her? That's like forgetting pizza."

No matter what Michelangelo said, none of them believed him, and all claimed they had never met a woman named April O'Neil. When Michelangelo started throwing out names of friends they had made over the years they still remained clueless. They didn't even remember meeting their interdimensional counterparts, and that was pretty unforgettable.

In the end, all Michelangelo managed to do was convince his family that he'd gone off the deep end. Donatello ran numerous tests on him, but in the end could only prescribe bed rest in hopes that he'd simply snap out of it.

No amount of convincing could get any of his family to consider otherwise, and Michelangelo was left to sulk in his bunk while his brothers left to patrol the sewers, trying to figure out why the world had suddenly decided to turn upside down.

That was until his brothers returned, carrying an unconscious April with them. They then described how they had found her being chased by thugs through the sewers. Just like on the day they had met her for the first time.

But still none of his family seemed to recognize her, and didn't believe him when he told them who she was. Donatello rattled off a science-y speech about how Michelangelo must have added April into his delusion.

When the reporter woke up to see Splinter offering her a cup of tea, she took one look at him and fainted again, only to shriek when Donatello placed his hand on her wrist to coax her awake.

Just like when they had met her for the first time.

Things continued like they had previously, only with Leonardo coming in with the pizza instead of Michelangelo, who was pouting at the fact his family still didn't believe him (and Donatello wouldn't let him out of the lair to get it).

That all changed when April introduced herself.

Then all mutant heads turned to stare at Michelangelo.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked. Turning his attention to April, who was looking at him with no recognition in her face. "Let me guess, those thugs were chasing you because of the story you were pursuing about the ninja robberies, right."

The wide-eyed look on April's face was all Michelangelo needed to see to know he'd hit the nail on the head.

Now everyone was staring at him in shock.

Michelangelo sighed. He wondered if any of the other turtles in the turtle-verse had to put up with this.

* * *

><p><strong>1.3 Movie Universe (1990 film to TMNT 2007)<strong>

Raphael jerked awake and this allowed the punk he'd been fighting to sucker punch him, causing him to be knocked back onto his shell and drop one of his sai.

That didn't make any sense, since there hadn't even been any punks a second ago.

One second he and his brothers were lounging on a rooftop, playing catch up with Leo now that the Aztec monsters, and Raph's own angst had been put to rest. It had just been the four of them swapping stories about what Leo had missed during his time in South America, and him telling them stories about his adventures abroad.

The next second he was getting hit in the face, and standing up to see a familiar fight going on.

In the dark alleyway his brothers were cheerfully fighting a gang of thugs while April huddled in a corner and tried to peer through the dark and see them.

This was the fight where he'd lost his sai, leading him to seek April out later to get it back, which led to their entire friendship with her.

He wasn't able to contemplate this for long, as a punk he'd been fighting tried to press his advantage while Raph was lost in thought.

The red wearing turtle wasted no time kicking the kid's butt, and helping his brothers tie up the thugs before escaping down the sewers. As they did, the sound of a police siren wailed, signifying the punks soon to be prison time.

In a daze, Raph followed his brothers through the sewers to their home, ignoring their exuberant shouts as they celebrated their victory.

Everything was happening exactly like it had years ago, and Raph seemed to be the only one of them to notice any difference.

In front of him the cheers continued.

"_AWESOME!_" cheered a far less strict Leo than Raph had seen in recent memory.

"_RITIOUS!_" shouted Mikey in agreement, slightly less mature than the one who had been sitting next to Raph minutes before.

"_BOSSA NOVA!_" yelled a much less stressed Donny, causing the other two celebrating turtles pause and look at him in disbelief.

"_EXCELLENT!_" he quickly amended to their approval, and the three continued on their way.

Raph trailed behind them at a much slower pace, trying to process what had happened. All he could come up with was that he had time traveled _again_ into himself from years ago. And this time it didn't look like there was any magic scepter to take him home.

He clenched his fists, and steadied his resolve. He'd made a lot of mistakes through the years, now was his chance to undo them. He wouldn't push his brothers away this time.

With that in mind he made his way to the entrance to the lair, only to pause at the threshold and look down at his belt.

It was then that he realized that this time he had forgotten both of his sai in the alley with April.

"Damn!" he grumbled. This was off to a great start.

* * *

><p><strong>1.4 Next Mutation Universe<strong>

Mei Pieh Chi (or Venus to her friends) blinked awake to see her adoptive father, Chung I, sitting before his mirror in front of her.

She immediately recognized where she was. This was the day she had lost the man who had raised her to the dragons.

Before her eyes the glass began glowing green, and Chung I began explaining to her the origin of the mirror and its connection to the dragon's imprisonment.

Then Chung I paled at what he saw in the mirror. "Dragons!" he yelled. "I am Chung I, Master of the Internal Arts! I demand you! Release the ninja master! Respond! I command it!"

Venus watched as the Dragon Lord's face pulled out of the glass and sneered at her father. Knowing what would happen next she started to inch forward in hopes of preventing it.

"Your services are no longer required, magician," said the dragon smugly. "Soon we will use the dreams of man to gain entry into the world of man."

"No!" yelled Chung I.

"Oh yes," said the Dragon Lord, sucking in a deep breath.

Venus launched herself forward and tackled her father out of the way, preventing him from getting hit by the face full of flames that had ended his life the first time she had seen this.

However when she did so her robes caught fire, and she was so busy putting out the flames she could do nothing as the Dragon Lord laughed at her and pulled his head back through the mirror.

Chung I helped her smother the flames, then grasped her hand and began dragging her out of the room.

"There is not much time," he said urgently. "We must go to-"

"New York?" she supplied, causing Chung I to stop and look at her in surprise.

"Y-yes, how did you-?" Chung I started to ask. But he shook his head. "Quickly, my daughter. Pack what you will need. We must go."

"Yes," she said, and ran to follow his orders. She did not know what mysticism had caused her to be brought back in time, but she knew she would not waste the opportunity it presented.

The Dragons wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

><p><strong>1.5 2003 Cartoon Universe<strong>

Renet had messed up with the Time Scepter again. That was the only explanation that Donatello could come up with for the situation he had found himself in.

He was sprawled in the corner of his childhood home. The area of the sewers they'd lived in that had been eaten away by mouser robots so long ago.

Master Splinter stood before him holding a lit candle. "Too noisy Donatello," he chastised for the exercise Donnie had just failed.

The next second, Mikey was sent hurdling into him from his own failed attempt, with an angry Raph following soon after.

Just as before, Leo was the only one who managed to complete the exercise, but Don paid little attention to it.

No one else seemed to be reacting to the temporal repeat, so Don could only assume that he was the only one aware of it. Afraid of disrupting the time stream, he kept his revelations to himself as the walls began to shake, signifying the mouser attack that would destroy their old home.

Don let events play out as they had before, the only difference being his vastly improved driving skills when escaping in the Purple Dragons' van.

He would figure things out eventually. Hopefully it would be made clear when he eventually met with Renet and Lord Simultaneous.

Still, the scientist in him couldn't help but ask, 'what if?'

* * *

><p><strong>1.6 2012 Cartoon Universe<strong>

When Karai awoke to find herself in her old room back in Tokyo she'd nearly had a heart attack.

Her first thought was that the Shredder had somehow captured her, and was keeping her prisoner away from her true father's aid while simultaneously trying to weasel his way back into her good graces. Something that had become impossible after her discovery of her true origins, and his so callous use of her as bait which caused her own mutation.

That thought was thrown for a loop when she rushed to the door, and found that it opened easily.

On the other side was not a guard or Tiger Claw, but an elderly cleaning lady, who stared at her in surprise. But instead of shouting an alarm, she only wished Karai a good morning, and continued on her duties.

Using her skills as a ninja, she made her escape. When she made it out of the building with no resistance, she had to stop and wonder what was going on.

Was the Shredder really so confidant that she would not escape Japan that he left no security?

It was then that a car with a speaker on the top drove by, squawking advertisements for some doughnut place. But what caught Karai's attention was when the ad mentioned the day's date in its greeting.

It was the day that Shredder had sent for her to join him in America. Months before her life was turned upside down and sideways.

Karai didn't think even the Shredder would go this out of his way to trick her, so gathering her nerves she went back inside her former home, and locked herself in her room.

A quick check on her laptop confirmed that she was indeed back in time. That left her the question of what she was going to do now?

For a brief moment she entertained the idea of pretending to still be the obedient and oblivious daughter to the Shredder, at least until her 'father' let his guard down and she was able to strike.

But one glance in the mirror convinced her otherwise.

While she was still in her more human form, her eyes were still the snake-like slits that resulted from her mutation. Experimentally she opened her mouth to see her tongue's forked shape and her fangs. It was a miracle the cleaning lady hadn't noticed, but then Karai remembered that old Kaede-san had poor eyesight.

Given her usual choice of dress, the average person would assume she wore contacts and dentures as part of her image, so it was nothing to keep her out of society like the rest of her family. But it would never fool the Shredder, he knew her too well. He would suspect something right away, then it would only be a matter of time till the truth came out.

That left one option. She needed to go to her real father and pray he and the turtles would take her in.

The more she thought about that plan, the more she liked it. She finally had a chance to be with her real family without her past mistakes getting in the way and souring her relationship with them. She could train with her father to regain her honor, fight the Foot and the Kraang with her turtle brothers, and so many more things she had felt she'd missed her chance to do.

She knew her musings were naive and it would not be an easy task to do. But it didn't stop her from starting to hope.

She shook her head, she was getting too far ahead of herself. The first thing she needed to do was get to New York. She would figure out the rest later.

As if on cue, her computer pinged with an email from the Shredder. Opening it, she read his demand that she come to New York and join him on his conquest against Splinter and the turtles. Included in the email was information of the flight he had booked to get her there.

Karai smirked at the message. Well if Shredder was willing to pay for her trip, than who was she to turn him down. It only made her plans easier. Airports were so crowded, it would be only too easy to duck her escort and make her way to the sewers.

She moved to pack her things, as she knew she never wanted to come back here again. A new home was waiting for her.

* * *

><p><strong>1.7 Michael Bay Movie Universe<strong>

April snapped awake and fell off the yoga platform she'd been exercising on for her foam news story.

The instructor she had been interviewing was quick to help her up as she realized exactly where and when she was.

With all the weird and unbelievable things that had happened to her recently, she had never expected time travel to be one of them. If she hadn't dreamed up the entire adventure in the first place, that is.

Was it a dream? Her current job was boring enough that she could possibly have fallen asleep in the middle of it.

Knowing that asking these questions out loud would only make people believe she was crazy faster than they had previously, she brushed off the instructor and Vern's concerned questions, and continued her interview as quickly as possible.

Once she was finally able to clock out of her reporter job (and ignoring Vern's motivational foam speech), she grabbed her bike and took off for the docks. There was only one way she could think of to prove whether or not she had dreamed everything up.

She got her answer a few hours later as she watched from her carefully chosen hiding place, the Foot Ninja began robbing the docks, only for the Turtles to arrive and send them packing as they had before.

Now that she knew what to look for, she was better able to spot the mutant ninjas as they beat the Foot into submission. It wasn't a perfect view, but she would see a green fist collide with a Foot, or the briefest glimpse of a shell as it ducked into the shadows.

She didn't bother with taking out her camera this time. This was one story she didn't want broadcasted, as it would ruin her friends lives.

It wasn't until the Foot were sent running with their tails between their legs, and the turtles were long gone, that April emerged from her hiding spot.

She held it in until she reached her apartment. Then she locked herself in her room and let out a whoop.

"**YES! IT WASN'T A DREAM! MY OLD PET TURTLES ARE MUTANT NINJAS, AND WE'RE GOING TO SAVE THE CITY!**" she cheered at the top of her lungs.

Little did April know, that in the next room over her roommate had heard the entire thing and was frantically dialing on her phone.

"Mom," she hissed into the phone, "my roommate's gone _crazy_!"

* * *

><p><strong>1.8 Movie Verse<strong>

Raph quietly pushed his bike back into its place next to Mikey's Cowabunga Carl party van.

It had been several loops since his initial wake up call, and he was really starting to get irritated by having to do the same events over and over again.

Sure, he'd managed to stay closer to his brothers, and he'd kept himself from making some of his more disastrous mistakes, but the repetition was grating even with his doing things differently every time. This was not helping his temper in the slightest.

The only upside to doing these repeats again and again was that his skill as a ninja increased every time due to all the practice he got, astounding his family with his seemingly overnight progress. He'd long since given up on telling them the truth about why it happened, and would have to give some excuse. Unfortunately he couldn't just ignore the question, as in the loop that he had done that resulted in Donny asking him if he'd been taking steroids, and it had been really embarrassing to prove him wrong.

Still, by now he'd gotten better at giving those excuses, and he got to have fun messing with Mikey's head by secretly telling him increasingly ridiculous reasons for his increase in skill. The younger turtle always bought it, much to Raph's amusement.

As of now, Leo was once again off on his training trip to South America, and Raph hadn't been able to resist donning his Nightwatcher costume again so he could take out his frustrations on the crime in New York.

His actions were even more terrifying than his previous bouts in the suit, as he could remember where the crimes would strike and would be there waiting. This led to some speculating by reporters that the Nightwatcher had some type of psychic powers, allowing him to predict crime. The scary thing was, they weren't too far off.

Wrapped up in these thoughts, Raph failed to notice the sound of feet shuffling behind him, until a sleepy voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"What are you doing, Raph?"

Raphael jumped and whirled around, dropping his bag containing his Nightwatcher costume as he did so.

Behind him stood a sleepy Michelangelo, who yawned and looked at him curiously.

When his brain caught up with the question he'd been asked, Raph shrugged and tried to brush the it off. "I felt like taking a late night ride. Didn't want to wake anyone," he said, hoping Mikey wouldn't push it.

Too late he noticed that the bag with his costume was unzipped, and his helmet was clearly visible in the dim light of the garage. He dove to close the bag, but Mikey had already seen it.

Mikey was staring at Raph, his jaw dropped. "You're the Nightwatcher?" he asked.

There was no denying it, so Raph sighed and nodded his head.

"THAT IS SO _AWESOME_!" Mikey cheered.

"_Shhhhh_!" hissed Raph, clasping his hand over his brother's mouth to keep him from waking the others up.

Mikey said something that was muffled by Raph's hand.

"What?" he whispered, removing his hand from the other turtle's mouth.

"I said, can your bike really turn into a jetpack?" said Mikey, thankfully in a lower voice.

"No," Raph hissed. "I don't even know where that rumor came from."

"Who else knows about this?" asked Mikey, the excitement from the revelation slowly dying.

"Casey, and I think Donny at least suspects it, but he hasn't said anything," said Raph, a little disappointed at being caught. Some ninja he was.

"Aw," said Mikey in disappointment. "You told Casey Jones and not me?"

"Though," he said, pausing to think about it. "Now that I know, it's really not all that surprising. Why didn't we ever consider it was you before?"

Raph shrugged. "Got me. I didn't even tell Casey, he figured it out on his own. According to him, I look like a 'big metal turtle'. I honestly don't know why no one put the pieces together sooner."

"_Casey_ figured it out before me?" Mikey whined. "Aw man, that's even worse than you telling him."

Raph let out an amused chuckle, and collected his bag to hide it before Donny or Splinter got curious about all the noise.

"I'd really appreciate it if you kept this a secret, Mikey," he whispered as they made their way through the lair. "Having Donny suspect, and having him know for sure are two different things, and don't get me started on Splinter. I'd like to keep this between us for now. At least until Leo gets back."

Mikey tapped his chin as he mulled that over. Then he turned to his brother with a devious grin that made Raph nervous.

"Okay," he said softly. "I'll keep it secret on one condition."

"What?" asked Raph with a growing sense of dread.

"I want to be your sidekick," he whispered excitedly.

Raph thought that over. He trusted Mikey to watch his back, and he had just been complaining how boring things had been getting. Having Mikey along could really jazz things up.

"Deal," he whispered, much to Mikey's delight. "But I pick the name."

And so soon the news began reporting of two vigilantes in the city. The Nightwatcher and his new trusty sidekick, Watchlad.

* * *

><p><strong>1.9 1987 Verse<strong>

"Uh, Michelangelo, what are you doing?" asked Raphael.

The turtle in question had just walked into Picka-Pecka Pizza wearing a turban and robe instead of his usual trench coat and holding a crystal ball.

"I am gazing into the future," said Michelangelo in his best mystic sounding voice.

"Scientifically speaking, that's impossible," said Donatello skeptically.

Michelangelo ignored him. He let out a hum and waved his hand over the crystal ball. "I foresee Raphael winning the best prize of all of us with his pizza."

"Well, we'll see if it's true soon enough," said Leonardo in amusement as their pizzas arrived.

After lamenting how small the pizzas were, the four turtles examined their prize scratch cards. Michelangelo, Leonardo, and Donatello each won another minuscule pizza. Raphael, on the other hand, won an invitation to a costume party on a cruise. With how pathetic the pizzas had been, the turtles had to agree that Raphael won the best prize.

"Lucky guess," said Raphael to Michelangelo when they came to that conclusion.

"On the cruise you will meet a cute lizard girl, and your boat will be attacked by a pirate and his crew of mutant minions," Michelangelo predicted in a dramatic voice.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Right, like that will happen."

A few hours later Raphael had to eat his words, and Michelangelo spent the rest of the loop having fun playing psychic.

* * *

><p><strong>1.10 2012 Verse<strong>

Karai stared at Mikey incredulously.

"Ano, do you need some help with that?" she asked the younger ninja.

Mikey's wide grin was all she could see of his face, as the rest of it was covered by a Kraang biting his head, making him look like he was wearing a squishy brain helmet.

"Nah, keeps me warm," he replied cheerfully.

Karai stared at him a minute longer before rolling her eyes and going to find another turtle who would hopefully understand Mikey better than she did.

Sometimes she had to wonder how these turtles were able to defy the Shredder for so long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** If there is already a Universal Loop fic about the Ninja Turtles, someone please let me know. I thought it'd be fun to do this, and I have been a huge TMNT fan ever since I was a little kid. Since alternate Turtle-Verses are canon thanks to **Turtles Forever** I thought I would tackle them all for variety. Especially since I've seen them all save for most of the original comics. I tried to make it so that there was a different turtle or person as the Anchor for each dimension. I'll probably not do too much with the Comic verse, the Next Mutation Verse, or the Michael Bay Movie Verse. As stated before, I've only read a few of the original comics, so I don't know as much about them, but I am open for suggestions. I won't do to much with the other two due to the fact that I didn't like them much, and I'll probably use them to make fun of them.

1.10 was inspired by a picture by sneefee on DeviantArt called **In Which Mikey Makes a Fashion Statement. **She does adorable Ninja Turtle pics.

I am open for requests and suggestions on this, so if you have an idea you want to share let me know. However, I will not do OC love interests. And please read and review.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any variation of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I am just an avid fangirl of them._


	2. Chapter 2

**2.1 2003 Verse**

"Back Fist Strike!" ordered Master Splinter as he directed his sons' training.

"KEE-YA!" shouted the four turtles as they performed the move he'd ordered.

"Front Snap Kick!"

"KEE-YA!"

"Upper Rising Block!"

"KEE-YA!"

"Double Kick Counter!"

"KEE-YA! KEE-YA!"

"Again!"

"KEE-YA! KEE-YA!"

"And finish!" ordered Master Splinter, tapping his cane to signify the end of training.

As one his sons landed on their feet and bowed to him respectfully. Then three of the four collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"Don't wanna move," groaned Raphael.

"Wake me for breakfast," mumbled Michelangelo from where he lay on the ground.

"Note to self, buy Mikey some new deodorant," Leonardo panted.

The only turtle still standing was Donatello, who was not even out of breath, and was listening to his brothers' complaints in amusement.

"Thank you for the training, sensei," was all he said, before running back to his lab to continue his projects. Leaving his family to stare after him in bafflement.

"How does a nerd like him, who sits in his lab all day have so much energy?" asked Raphael sullenly.

"Got me," said Leonardo, with Michelangelo nodding in agreement.

"My sons," said Master Splinter sagely. "As a wise man once said; there are just some things that will remain a mystery."

* * *

><p><strong>2.2 2012 Verse (Continuation of 1.6)<strong>

As Karai had predicted, it had been easy to slip past the escort the Shredder had sent for her at the airport. He didn't even see her walk by.

She made sure her sunglasses were firmly in place before taking off into the streets of New York. It didn't take long for her to find the manhole that the turtles had used to bring her to their lair after they'd rescued her. She paused at the sight of it, and pondered her next step.

Karai knew she couldn't just walk in to their home like she owned the place. That was a surefire way to get on the turtles' bad side right off the bat. Even if she told them the truth about how she knew where they lived, it was too unbelievable and what proof did she have that time travel existed? Besides, she would then have to explain all the mistakes she had made previously.

At least she had proof of her identity as Hamato Miwa. In her bag was a photo album she'd compiled chronicling pictures of her from her infancy to the present, as well as her torn picture of her mother. She had no doubt Splinter would recognize her from them.

Karai eventually decided that the best way to seek the turtles out without raising too much suspicion was to wander through the tunnels until they found her, then she would plead her case.

With that in mind she slipped through the manhole and dropped into the sewers.

Despite the darkness and her sunglasses, Karai's snake eyes allowed her to see the tunnels clearly. At least her mutation was good for something, though the sewer stink was murder on her heightened sense of smell.

She made her way through the tunnels until she was about halfway to the lair. That's when she started shouting to gain their attention.

"HAMATO YOSHI!" she called, her voice echoing through the sewers. "PLEASE, I KNOW YOU'RE DOWN HERE! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!"

She continued to yell like this while wandering aimlessly in the darkness.

It wasn't long before her senses told her she was not alone. Cautiously, she flicked her tongue out the barest bit to get a hint of scent.

She recognized the scent immediately. It was the turtles.

"I know you're there," she said, keeping her cool. "Come out."

Slowly the four of them crept into sight, while still sticking to shadows, making them look like silhouettes. She could see that their weapons were drawn, and they were eyeing her cautiously.

"Who are you?" asked Leonardo firmly.

"It's not polite to ask for someone's name without introducing yourself first," Karai replied flippantly.

"You're the one who came stomping around our yard yelling like a banshee," growled Raphael. "I think common courtesy went out the window awhile ago."

Karai ignored his barb. "I need to speak with Hamato Yoshi," she insisted. "I know he's in hiding down here, and training ninjas."

"So we gathered from vociferous exclamations," said Donatello sarcastically.

"Yeah," Michelangelo piped up. "And from all your yelling too."

"That's what I just said," Donnie hissed in annoyance.

"Oh," said Mikey. "Well, why didn't you say it in English?"

Donnie's only response was to smack his forehead, and the other two let out similar noises of exasperation.

Needless to say, whatever threatening image the turtles were trying to portray was ruined, and Karai failed to keep her amusement off her face.

"Enough, my sons," said a deep voice directly behind Karai, making her freeze in shock.

She whipped around in surprise to see her father towering over her, looking far more menacing that the turtles could ever hope to be.

"This young woman has come seeking an audience with me," he continued, his eyes bearing into hers despite her sunglasses. "It is only fair I should hear what she has to say."

"Y-you…" Karai stammered, trying to gather her voice. She had only ever seen Splinter after he was made aware of her true identity. Never before had she been on the receiving end of his protective glare. It was truly terrifying.

Mistaking the cause of her hesitation, Splinter narrowed his eyes and said, "I am Hamato Yoshi, the one whom you sought to speak with. So _speak_."

Karai fumbled with her bag as she rushed to give her story. "I-I'm called Karai. I was raised by the Foot," she said truthfully.

Behind her, she heard Raphael let out an angry hiss as he and the rest of the turtles tensed for a fight.

"But I have no desire to be in the Foot Clan anymore," she said quickly before anyone got the wrong idea. "I-I recently came across some information about my past that had been kept hidden from me my entire life. I'm through being the Shredder's weapon after what he did to me."

Finding the photo album, she presented it to her father and bowed low in front of him.

She heard the sound of two turtles moving to Splinter's side, one being Donnie offering him a flashlight.

The light clicked on, and she heard Splinter's gasp of shock as he opened the book and saw Tang Shen's torn picture on the first page. She kept her head bowed low until she could no longer hear the sound of pages turning.

When she looked up at Splinter again, his eyes were shining with such hope that she felt ashamed once again for all the trouble she had caused him in the previous timeline.

"I came here to find you," she said softly, "because I am your daughter."

Splinter dropped the album, making Leo fumble to catch it before it landed in sewer water. He and Donnie were staring at Karai in shock, and she had no doubt Raph and Mikey were doing the same behind her back. But she cared for none of this, as she was wrapped tightly in her father's arms. "Miwa," he whispered into her hair.

She hugged him back, relieved that he believed her, but anxious as to how he would react to her second bombshell of the day.

When he finally pulled away she began fingering her sunglasses nervously. "There is something else you should know," she said carefully, looking anywhere but at him. "Shedder… got a hold of some mutagen and had a scientist alter it…"

Her father's breath hitched, and Mikey let out a whisper of "Aw, dude."

"It's thanks to him I'm like this," she said, taking off her glasses, and looking up at him with her snake eyes.

For a brief instant no one said anything. Then Mikey moved around her to get a better look. He leaned in extremely close, then his face broke into a wide grin.

"Welcome to the family, Sis," he cheered, wrapping Karai in a big hug that lifted her off the floor.

Karai couldn't help but smile. She really needed to get better at saying thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>2.3 Turtle Prime (Near the End of Turtles Forever)<strong>

In the aftermath of fighting the Giant Utrom Shredder on Turtle Prime, Donatello03 pulled aside Michelangelo87, and LeonardoPrime. Fortunately it went unnoticed by their collective brothers.

"Tell me, does the term, 'repeating time loops' ring a bell for either of you?" Don asked the two of them.

"No way, Dude. You too?" asked Michelangelo.

"And me as well," confirmed Leonardo. "But my brothers are oblivious to it. Any idea what's causing this?"

"Not a clue," said Don with a shrug. "But in the last few runs for me, I've missed seeing Lord Simultaneous and his apprentice Renet. The adventures they showed up for were missing from my timelines."

"Who?" asked Michelangelo.

"The lord and master of all time and space," Leonardo explained. "I've met him too, but he's been absent from my repeats as well."

"So you think he's got something to do with our worlds hitting the rewind button again and again?" asked Michelangelo.

"It seems likely," said Don. "Honestly, nothing else goes all that different unless I do something to make it different."

"Same," agreed Leonardo. "We should keep an eye out for him, as well as try to stay in contact till we find out what's going on. Think you can build something like that?"

"With how many times I've built that Portal Stick now? Piece of cake," said Donatello.

"I have a question," said Michelangelo, raising his hand like he was at school. "How did you know it was happening to the two of us too?"

"Mostly from your reactions to everything," said Don. "Your brothers were confused or surprised by what they were seeing, but you two looked like you'd seen it all before."

The other two turtles nodded.

"Okay, one more question," said Michelangelo glancing at Leonardo. "If you knew who we were, why'd you still attack us again when you showed up?"

"To keep up appearances," said Leonardo as they turned to rejoin their brothers. "And also because your reactions are hilarious."

"Not cool, Dude."

* * *

><p><strong>2.4 NM Verse (With Power Rangers)<strong>

Venus sighed as she rested against a wall of her cell. After several loops of failing to do so, she had finally managed to avoid Astronema's mind control spell, but the other turtles had not been so lucky.

She had fled to meet the Power Rangers in hopes of obtaining their help, but the other turtles had not been too far behind her. They had done their best to discredit her, and make it look like she was the bad guy.

That left the Power Rangers with a conundrum. On one hand, if the turtles really were under Astronema's spell then they couldn't be trusted. On the other hand, most people believed that there were only four teenage mutant ninja turtles in New York. Who was to say Venus wasn't a fake sent to alienate the Rangers from potential allies.

In the end, Venus suggested that they all be locked up until a solution could be found. The four male turtles had protested loudly at that, but in the end the Rangers had failed to come up with a better course of action for the moment.

So now Venus was locked in a cell of the Astro Megaship, separated from the others. She could only hope the truth would come out soon.

She tried meditating to calm herself, and so she could ignore the cruel barbs her friends were yelling at her from their cell. Even though the others often teased her for being the only girl on the team, they were never so harsh as they were being now.

After several failed attempts she was eventually able to block their voices out, as well as attempt to plan for what she could do next.

At least she did until a new and much worse sound reached her ears.

She snapped her eyes open, and watched in horror as the four exited their cell.

"Never underestimate the power of genius," said Donatello smugly as the passed her cell.

"We're going to take over the Megaship now," said Michelangelo cheerfully. "So sit tight, sister."

"No, please don't," Venus said, gripping the bars to her prison. "You are all stronger than this. Break the spell, Astronema is only using you."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Astronema will have some use for you too," said Leonardo. "Or not."

They all laughed as they left her there.

Venus fell to her knees in the cell. She knew they would hopefully snap out of it soon, but what would they do with her in the meantime? Who was to say things would work out as they did before?

A second later the door to her cell opened.

Venus looked up in surprise to see the Red Ranger Andros staring down at her, and offering her a hand up.

"I guess you were telling the truth," he said kindly, helping her to her feet. "I had DECA keep an eye on this room just in case. Come on, let's go get your friends back."

"Thank you," Venus said gratefully.

Just then DECA let out a squawk, and began speaking in an odd voice. _"I've been Certified Turtified!"_

"Donatello has hacked your computer's controls," said Venus when she heard that. "It will allow Astronema to board this ship."

"Not for long," said Andros as he led her away from the brig.

Time to save the others.

* * *

><p><strong>2.5 1987 Verse<strong>

The Shredder was having a very bad day. Once again he turtles had foiled his plans, and he had to put up with Kraang's nagging, and his idiotic henchmutants disappearing on him.

All he wanted to do was go to bed, and hope that the next day would be better.

He opened the door to his quarters in the Technodrome, and flopped down onto his bed without even bothering to take off his helmet.

Then he made the mistake of opening his eyes and looking up.

"Er- hi Boss," said Rocksteady from where he was plastered to the ceiling above him by what looked to be several rolls of duck tape.

"Don't mind us," said Bebop, who was attached next to him the same way. "We're just hanging out."

Shredder let out a loud groan. He so hated those turtles.

* * *

><p><strong>2.6 Prime Verse<strong>

This had not gone as planned.

All he had been trying to do was keep Raphael from being drained by Bloodsucker this time around. Only it had ended up with _him_ having the mutagen sucked out of him instead.

So now Leonardo was nothing but an ordinary turtle, and could do nothing but watch as his brothers debated on how to fix the problem.

Fortunately, Leo could remember how Raph had gotten his mutagen back when it had happened to him. The trick was to get close enough to Bloodsucker in order to do it. Something that would be impossible if his brothers left him behind like they were currently planning to do.

Or at least that Donatello and Michelangelo were planning to do, Raph was insisting that they not leave him behind, de-mutated or not.

They were wasting valuable time, so Leo decided to make their decision for them.

He crawled slowly to where his brothers were arguing, and none them noticed his movement until he struck.

As quickly as he could, he bit both Don and Mike on their ankles, making them yelp. Then he moved to stand next to Raphael, and glared at the other two with as much authority as he could muster given his state.

The three of them stared down at him incredulously. Then Raph let out a loud laugh.

"Typical, even as an ordinary turtle he's still giving us orders," said Raph with a smile. He then scooped up the smaller turtle, before giving his still mutated brothers a stern look.

"He's coming with us."

There was no more arguing after that.

* * *

><p><strong>2.7 2012 Verse<strong>

Karai sat on a billboard overlooking the city. The loop was a little different this time, as she had woken up already established in Foot Headquarters.

Another difference was that she was completely human again, and this was the night she was supposed to meet Leonardo for the first time, but she had already dismissed the Foot patrol instead.

She had gone through several loops by now, and in a few she would regain her humanity, only to wake up once again as a snake mutant in the next one no matter if she fell in the mutagen or not.

She never stayed with the Foot no matter what she woke up as. She would always make her escape and join her real family, whom she'd learned to love (even if her brothers annoy the heck out of her sometimes).

But this time, Karai couldn't help but toy with the idea she had had back in her first loop. To play the part of Shredder's daughter until she gained the chance to strike him down early on. Then the Kraang would be their only problem.

She was pulled from her thoughts by an odd sight.

It was Leo. He was running across the rooftop where they'd first met. He seemed to be searching desperatly for something.

As if feeling her gaze, Leo turned and spotted her. She was surprised to see recognition in his eyes, and he began running across rooftops towards her as fast as he could.

"Karai!" he yelled breathlessly as he reached the rooftop the billboard was on. He hunched over to catch his breath.

"How-?" Karai started to ask. Tonight was supposed to be their first meeting. There was no way he could even know her name before now. Unless…

"I'll explain later how I know your name," he gasped out quickly once he'd caught his breath. "But you have to listen to me! The Shredder is lying to you! He's not your real father, he stole you from your parents! You have to believe me, your real father is-!"

"Hamato Yoshi," said Karai, slipping off the billboard to stand in front of him. "I know."

"Y-you know?" asked Leo, caught off guard.

"Mmm-hm," said Karai, studying him closely. "The question is; how did you know that already? You shouldn't have figured it out for months."

She then leaned in closely, looking him directly in the eye. "Unless you happen to be having a very strong case of déjà vu"

Leo was gaping at her now. "Y-you too?"

"Yup. And not for the first time either."

"But-but," Leo stammered, trying to find the words. "How? The others didn't even notice what was happening (and now they think I'm crazy). Why is this happening?"

Karai shrugged. "I don't know. But it keeps happening again and again. Time flows up to a certain point then boom, I wake up in the past and it starts all over. It's been going on like that for awhile, and up until now I'm the only one who seemed to notice."

Leo stared at her in surprise. "But if you know what's going to happen, why are you still with the Foot?"

"Usually I do go to find you guys and join our happy family, but this time I'm thinking about being a double agent," she said flippantly.

"What?"

"Leo, for most of these repeats I wake up here in the past as a mutant. But this time I'm human again. I could take out the Shredder and he'd never even see it coming. Then we would only need to focus on the Kraang."

Leo mulled this over. "As much as getting Shredder out of the way would be great, it's too dangerous. You'd only get one shot, and if you mess that up you're done for."

"And if I don't mess up?" she asked pointedly. "Leo I've been doing these loops for a long time. And with each one I train with Splinter more and more. My skills are way above what they were the first time around. He won't be expecting it."

Leo looked at her hard. "I really can't talk you out of doing this, can I?"

Karai looked at him with determination. "I have to try, Leo."

Leo nodded like he'd been expecting this. "Then can I convince you to at least let me help you this time?"

Karai gave him a wide grin. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The rest of the night was spent on that rooftop, planning the Shredder's downfall. At least until Snakeweed showed up.

* * *

><p><strong>2.8 2003 Verse (Battle Nexus)<strong>

Don smiled as Leo accepted the trophy for being the Battle Nexus Champion. At least for this loop he wouldn't have to put up with Mikey's constant bragging.

He then turned to talk to the one who helped make all that possible.

"Thanks for all your help, Usagi," he said gratefully.

"It was my pleasure, Donatello-san," said Miyamoto Usagi in his usual respectful tone. "I am pleased that things turned out for the better this time as well."

"I can't believe you and your world is going through all this too," said Don. "I was working under the impression that it was only effecting worlds with counterparts of my brothers and I. But if it's effecting your world too, then maybe the problem is more extensive then we thought."

"Indeed," agreed the samurai rabbit. "Whatever the cause of it, I will admit that the foresight into coming events is helpful, if not grating after the first few times."

"I'm with you there," agreed Don. "At least my skills keep getting better with all the practice I've been putting in."

Usagi nodded in agreement. "Perhaps next time it will be you accepting that trophy, instead of one of your brothers."

Don smiled in amusement at that. "And leave things outside the ring to play out without me? Not a chance."

"Agreed."

Don then dug through his duffle and pulled out the spare transdimensional communicator he'd invented to keep in contact with the Leo and Mikey from the other dimensions, and handed it to Usagi.

"You can use this to get in contact with me, or the turtles from other dimensions who are aware of all this," he said. "With how much we don't know, staying in contact is essential."

"Thank you, Donatello-san," said Usagi accepting it. "There is just one thing I must ask of you."

"What?"

Usagi held up the communicator. "Please teach me the proper way to use this."

* * *

><p><strong>2.9 2012 Verse<strong>

It was never a good sign when Michelangelo says, "Hey, I just thought of something scary."

That was usually the time when you should either duck for cover, or prepare yourself to hear something that makes absolutely no sense.

And yet one fine morning the entire Hamato Clan (including Casey and April) were gathered in the sitting room of the lair when Mikey walked in and said just that.

Feeling that as the leader he should take one for the team, Leo reluctantly asked, "What did you think of?"

"We're all mutants," Mikey said pointing to his brothers, sister, and father. "And April is some kind of half-alien psycho person."

"Psychic," Donnie snapped, not liking how Mikey had inadvertently insulted his crush.

"Whatever," said Mikey, not at all discouraged. "My point is, the only person here who is completely human, is _Casey!"_

That made them all stop and think for a minute, before simultaneously turning to look at the human in question.

Casey blinked at the sudden attention.

"You're right, that is scary," agreed Karai, and the others all made sounds of agreement.

Casey scowled and crossed his arms. "Thanks, feeling the love here guys."

"Aw, don't worry, Case," said Raph with a wicked grin. "With our track record, I'm sure you'll get dumped in mutagen sooner or later."

Casey looked far from thrilled. "Great."

* * *

><p><em>AN_ Here's my next chapter. Enjoy. **Any suggestions or requests are welcome**.

2.1- Just a little something funny.

2.2- And that's how Karai joined the family.

2.3- The Turtle-Verses are starting to come together.

2.4- I liked Next Mutation more as a little kid than I do now that I'm smarter and have higher standards. But I still think it was cool that they crossed over with Power Rangers, which I am also a long time fan of. I'm pretty sure that's the first crossover I'd ever seen, getting me hooked on them for life.

2.5- Because messing with Shredder is fun.

2.6- Of the few TMNT Mirage Comics I've read, the storyline about Bloodsucker is one of my favorites. I was really happy that they alluded to that in the episode _Within the Woods_ of the 2012 series. Though I would have liked it better if Raph demutated instead of turning into a plant.

2.7- Leo woke up, because there are some things Karai just can't be around for. Plus his crush on her is cute.

2.8- Yeah, Usagi is the Anchor of his world, and they're looping too. So I'll be adding loops about him and his adventures into this fic as well. Suggestions for that would be greatly appreciated.

2.9- Anyone else notice that any human who comes in contact with these turtles ends up mutated, a lot. I wont be surprised if it happens to Casey sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.1 79th Dimension of Null-Time**

Waking up was different this time. Instead of familiar surroundings, there was what looked to be a library full of books and displays.

That's what Donatello03 saw when he woke up after another time loop ended.

He groaned and got to his feet. "Hello!" he called. "Is anyone there?"

"Dude?" was a replying shout.

Don turned to see Michelangelo87 step out from behind a bookshelf. "Where are we?" he asked.

"I have no idea," Don replied. "I've never seen this place before. You?"

"I've seen some crazy places, but never here," said Michelangelo.

"Crazy?" asked Don.

"Check it out," Michelangelo said, pulling Don to a window.

Outside was nothing but orange, black, and red clouds with all sorts of rocks, colorful crystals, and bubbles floating around in it. Crazy was a very good word for it.

"I see you're here too," said a voice behind the two turtles. They turned to see LeonardoPrime walking towards them, for once not looking monochromatic.

"Looks like it, Dude," said Michelangelo. "But why?"

"And is it just us?" asked Don. "Do you think Usagi might be here too?"

"One way to find out," said Leo, gesturing for them to follow him.

The three for them began searching the place. It looked to be some kind of castle floating in an abyss that none of them recognized.

It wasn't long till a groan alerted them to another's presence. Following the sound they saw another turtle sprawled on the ground in a corridor.

Slowly the turtle climbed to his feet and rubbed his head, his back to the rest of them. Judging from the red mask, it was a good bet that this was a Raphael, but not one any of them recognized.

He turned to look at them with his golden eyes, which widened in surprise at the sight of them. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded, reaching for his sai. "Because you sure ain't my brothers."

"And yet we are, kind of," said Don, trying to defuse the situation before Raph's famous temper showed up. "We're each from an alternate dimension, and we just woke up here like you did."

"Seem pretty cozy with each other for havin' just met," said Raph suspiciously.

"Our paths have crossed before," said Leo. "And in all our worlds we have something in common. Been having a bad case of déjà vu recently?"

Raph's eyes widened, and he gaped at them.

"I think that's a yes," said Michelangelo cheerfully.

"Then I don't suppose you have an explanation for that, do you?" came a female voice from above them.

The four turtles looked around to find the source of it. Then from the rafters above them dropped a girl with short black hair dyed blond in the back, and wearing black armored ninja garb and thick sunglasses.

"Hiya," she said brightly after she landed. "Gonna answer the question or not?"

"Uh, who are you?" asked Michelangelo.

Raph looked her over carefully. "Karai?" he asked cautiously.

"Got in one," she said with a fanged smile.

"Wait that ninja chick who helped us beat the giant Shred-Head?" asked Michelangelo in surprise.

"You look, um, different," said Don uncertainly. Karai was rarely good news in his dimension.

"I'm not the one any of you know, obviously" said Karai getting bored with their staring "Sooo time rewinds? Any idea why they're happening? Because I'd really like some answers about that."

"Same here," said Raph, looking at the other three.

"We're not sure," said Leo gruffly, unsure what to do about a teenaged version of Karai. "We just know it's been happening across various dimensions."

"Oh wow, you guys are short," said another female voice behind them. They turned to see a female mutant turtle with a braided blue mask and a woman with long red hair holding a phone in front of her as she walked coming towards them.

"What you just described, it has been happening in my dimension as well," said the female turtle.

"Me too," said the woman who had spoken before.

"Let me guess," said Michelangelo with a bright smile looking at the woman. "April O'Neil, investigative reporter?"

She looked up from her phone and smiled. "That obvious?"

"Mine does the same thing," said Michelangelo. "Only she does it with a big video camera, not a phone."

"So then who are you?" asked Raph, looking over the female turtle. "Some girl version of Leo?"

The girl turtle looked insulted. "I most certainly am not."

"Well who are you, then?" asked Don. "Because my world doesn't have a version of you."

The others all gave similar assessments.

The girl turtle deflated a little at that. "My name is Mei Pieh Chi, but my friends, my versions of you four," she said pointing at the other turtles. "Call me Venus. I am a Shinobi."

"Well now that the meet and greet is out of the way, let's get some answers," said Raph gruffly.

"Right," agreed Leonardo. "We should-"

He was cut off by the sound of running feet. They turned in time to see Renet rush around the corner, and skid to a halt in front of them.

"Oh hey," she said brightly at the sight of them. "You guys all made it."

"Renet?" asked Don in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, silly," she said cheerfully. "This is where Lord Simultaneous trained me. Come on, he wants to see you all."

She grabbed Don's hand and began dragging him from the room. Not seeing what else they could do, the rest followed after them.

Renet led them to a large room with a giant hologram of a tree in the center of it. At the foot of the tree stood Lord Simultaneous.

He turned to look at them when they walked in. "Greetings," he said. "I thought it was time you kids got some answers."

"'Bout time," Raph grumbled.

Lord Simultaneous ignored him, and gestured to the hologram of the tree behind him. "Do any of you know the legend of Yggdrasil?"

"Yag-drizzle?" asked Michelangelo. "Is that some kind of rain thing?"

"You mean the Norse myth?" asked Karai, looking vaguely interested.

"Right," said Don with a nod. "According to Norse Legend, Yggdrasil is the world tree. Its branches and roots are supposed the hold all the worlds."

"Yup," said Lord Simultaneous, "and as you can see, there are a lot of branches on this tree. Each one holds up a different world."

He then pointed at a very large branch on the tree. "Except the lot of you come from worlds that are all on the same branch. Because of this there's a whole bunch of similar worlds, all of which have some very familiar faces in 'em."

"But Lord Simultaneous," said Don. "When the Shredder of my dimension scanned us to find the source dimension, he showed us hundreds of alternate worlds."

"Yeah," said Lord Simultaneous. "Those exist too. All on that one branch. But so far, you kids' dimensions are the only one's whose worlds have been caught up in the time loops."

"What are the time loops?" asked April, who was recording everything that was being said.

"And why are we the only ones aware of them when they happen?" asked Leonardo, glad that they may finally be getting some answers.

Lord Simultaneous got a sour look on his face. "Because something went wrong. Some idiot went and sabotaged the tree. To put it simply, think of Yggdrasil as one big computer. One big computer that recently got hacked and damaged."

"Lord Simultaneous and I have, like, been working with all these pantheons of gods and stuff to try and fix it," Renet piped up.

Lord Simultaneous nodded. "To keep the worlds from getting damaged by the hack, we've set the worlds onto time loops that will continue until the damage is fixed. Thus keeping your worlds from being destroyed by the hack."

"Not destroying our worlds is good," said Michelangelo meekly.

"But why do we notice it happening when no one else does?" asked Venus.

"Every looping world needs an Anchor to form around," said Lord Simultaneous matter-of-factly. "Each of you is the Anchor for your version of your world. Because of that, you will always be aware of the loops, even if no one else does."

"But my Leo has started to notice them too," said Karai, looking confused. "Is he also an Anchor?"

"No, he's just a Looper," said Lord Simultaneous. "They're probably going to start happening in the rest of yous' loops too. Over multiple loops, people you are closest to will start to become aware of the loops. They won't be awake every time, but they can be for a lot of 'em."

"So my brothers will start becoming aware of them soon?" asked Leo.

"And mine?" asked Michelangelo, Don, and Raph.

"Should be," confirmed Renet.

"Sweet," said Michelangelo happily. "It's not as much fun messing with the Shredder on my own."

"Sure, have fun. But I'd advise you show some restraint with that," warned Lord Simultaneous.

"Something you need to tell us?" asked Raph.

"Just that if you go too off script, or too crazy, then you could break your loop."

"And that's bad?" asked Don.

"Very bad," said Renet. "It's, like, a ton of more work for us. And also you'll probably get stuck in a really bad variant or fused loop."

"So breaking the universe is bad," said Raph sarcastically. "Got it."

"What are variant or fused loops?" asked Leo.

"Variant loops are where something in the loop is fundamentally different from the original," said Lord Simultaneous. "You kids are still pretty new to the looping game, so it's likely none of you have run into one yet. At least not one that you've noticed."

"How different are we talking here?" asked Karai suspiciously.

"Well," said Renet thoughtfully. "You could be in a loop where everyone is the opposite gender than they usually are."

Karai and April burst out laughing at the looks on the boys' faces at that remark.

"Or one where the Shredder isn't your enemy, it's someone else," continued Renet. "Or one were you guys aren't even turtles. There's a whole lot of possibilities for that."

"And Fused loops?" asked Leo.

"Those are loops that get mixed with loops from other worlds," explained Lord Simultaneous jerking hs thumb back at the tree. "You could have a loop with a person from another world in it. Or instead of waking up in New York you could wake up in Wonderland, or Hogwarts, or any of the other worlds. When that happens, look into your loop memories, those are a set of memories in your head that'll tell you who your supposed to be, and what you're supposed to be doing. For any other questions, consult that loop's Anchor and/or local Loopers. Any other questions?"

"I have one," said Don. "It's about Miyamoto Usagi-?"

"Rabbit-Boy isn't here 'cause he has a different Admin watching his loops," said Lord Simultaneous waving the question away. "But if you could explain this stuff to him over your little communicator it'd save him some trouble."

Don nodded.

"Before you guys go, I have a whole bunch of stuff to show you," said Renet eagerly. "As Anchors you get some cool things to go with the job. Trust me, it'll be a lot of fun."

Renet then taught all of them all the must knows of being an Anchor. Once they were done they were all sent on their way with one of Don's transdimensional communicators and a copy of the book _Looping for Dummies_ in their subspace pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>3.2 Movie Verse<strong>

After he'd been told about Variant Loops, he really should have seen this coming. Still it didn't prepare him to wake up as a girl.

Raphael glared at his, er, her reflection in the mirror. She was shaped about the same as Venus had been, but with broader shoulders and her own features (just more feminine).

The worst part was, she was the only one who was a girl in this loop. According to her loop memories, Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and the rest were all still their usual selves. It was just her that was different. For this loop she wasn't called Raph, she was El.

'_At least they don't notice the loops, and wont see how humiliating this is,'_ she thought bitterly as she left her room for breakfast.

As she walked out, she caught the attention of Leo as he was setting the table for breakfast.

"El, could you do us a favor and wake Mikey up?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," grumbled Raph and she changed direction to Mikey's room.

She walked into her younger brother's messy room. "Hey, Mikey, you awake?" she asked loudly.

The lump under Mikey's covers groaned and shifted, but he did not get up.

Raph rolled her eyes, and stomped over to him. "Come on, knucklehead, wake up," she said shoving him off the bed.

Mikey sat up and yawned, and slowly opened his eyes.

Then his jaw dropped in shock as he stared.

"What?" asked Raph.

"R-Raph?" squeaked Mikey. "YOU'RE A GIRL!" he finished with a shout, pointing at her.

Raph groaned and clutched her head. Just her luck, her most annoying brother became looping aware in the most embarrassing possible loop. She was never going to live this down.

* * *

><p><strong>3.3 2012 Verse<strong>

Leo glanced down at his brother and winced.

He and his brothers had just taken down the Kraang's 'Plan 10,' but this time it wasn't without a cost.

The Kraang in Raph's body had been hit by a stray plasma shot to the head, killing him instantly. There was no way they could switch him back now. His brother was trapped in the body of a Kraang, and no one found it funny anymore.

Mikey had insisted to be the one to carry Raph home, as the metal endoskeleton he'd been wearing had been destroyed in the fight. The youngest turtle was currently rubbing the top of Raph's head and whispering encouragements to him, trying to get him to see the bright side of things (few though they were).

But Raph hadn't said a word since their escape from the Technodrome. He just lay in Mikey's arms looking as miserable as a Kraang could be.

When they finally got home, Leo had to explain everything to Master Splinter. His father bowed his head at the news. But then he went and stood before Mikey and Raph, and placed his hand on Raph's head.

"I know this must be very hard for you, my son," he said calmly. "But rest assured, it is not so bleak as it could be. You are still here with us, and none here think any less of you. We love you no matter what you look like, Raphael."

Raph seemed to just deflate at Sensei's words, and he reached up to wrap a tentacle around Master Splinter's wrist. "Hai, Sensei," he said softly.

Donnie suddenly straitened up as if a light bulb had gone off in his head. "I have an idea," he said, turning to rush towards his lab. "Just give me a few days to build it."

For the next few days after that the atmosphere in the lair was subdued. Raph had hidden himself away in his room, and refused to come out. Mikey would bring him food, but more often than not he came out with untouched plates of cold pizza.

Donnie had secluded himself in his lab, only coming out for food and training. Even then, he'd rush through them so he could get back to his lab as soon as he could.

Leo was at a loss. He didn't know what to do to make things right. His only source of hope was a conversation he'd had with Karai, who was once again playing spy from within the Foot for them.

"It's not forever," she'd insisted after he'd told her what happened. "Once the loop restarts he'll be back to his old green self."

"How do you know?" he asked in frustration. He was till new to being awake for loops. "What if this loop is the one that sticks?"

Karai sighed and sat down on the edge rooftop they were meeting at. She patted the spot next to her for Leo to join her.

When he did she said, "I felt the same way in one of my first few loops, before you started noticing them too. In that one, you were the one to fall in the vat of snake mutagen, not me. And unlike me, you didn't snap out of it."

She tucked her knees under hr chin, and looked sad. "I was so worried that this time it would stick, or when the loop started again you'd still be like that."

She the looked him directly in the eye. "When the next loop after that happened, I rushed to find you as soon as I woke up. You were fine, completely back you your old self." She then chuckled softly. "And you spent that loop thinking I was crazy."

Leo had to smile a little as he pictured that. "So he'll be fine after the end of this loop."

"He should be," said Karai. "If not, we'll handle it. But Simultaneous and Renet said that this looping thing will be going on for a good long while."

Leo gave her a grateful smile. "I really hope so. Thanks, Karai."

"Don't get too sappy on me," she teased, punching him on the shoulder.

When Leo got back to the lair after that conversation, he arrived just in time to hear Donnie shout "EUREKA!"

He burst out of his lab looking ecstatic. "Someone get Raph, You guys gotta see this!"

When they'd all gathered in the lab, Donnie stood proudly with a sheet draped over whatever he'd been building.

"I present to you," he said dramatically, yanking off the sheet, "Raph's new body!"

The rest of them stared in shock.

"It's me," said Raph from where he was being held in Leo's arms.

It was him. Donnie had built Raph his own Kraang body that looked almost exactly like his old one, save for a few metal parts. The plastron was open on a hinge revealing the hole where Raph could sit and pilot it.

When Leo placed Raph inside it, the plastron closed, and the rest of the body seemed to wake up. He looked down at his hands, then he grabbed Donnie in a tight hug.

"Thanks, bro," Raph said gratefully.

"Aw yeah! Group Hug!" cheered Mikey running to join the hug, dragging Leo and Splinter along.

Things almost went back to normal after that. And once the loop restarted, Leo was relieved to see Raph was completely back to normal, though he was annoyed at Leo for poking him to check for metal parts.

* * *

><p><strong>3.4 Phone Conversations<strong>

"So let me get this straight, all of your teams have their own battle cries?" asked Prime Leonardo into the communicator.

He and the other Anchors (minus Usagi, but including Movie Mikey and Leo12) had set up a phone conference to discuss what was happening in their collective worlds. But at some point they had gone off tangent.

"Yup," said Michelangelo87. "My team's got 'Turtle Power' and 'Cowabunga', among a couple others."

"Well my team has 'It's Ninja Time'," said Donatello03, sounding a little sheepish.

"In my dimension, we often say that things are 'Certified Turtified'," said Venus.

"'Go ninja, Go ninja, GO!' Is how we say it here," said Movie Raph, sounding reluctant to share.

"We even got a rap song about it," said Movie Mikey cheerfully. "A Ninja Rap."

"What about you, Karai? Karai's Leo?" asked Michelangelo.

"Go on, tell them," said Karai teasingly.

"Well, uh," said Leo sounding embarrassed. "Mikey's got this word, 'Booyakasha!' And he's gotten the rest of us into the habit of saying it too."

"Really?" asked Don sounding amused.

"He made it up," said Leo. "He likes doing stuff like that. He gets huffy if anyone else names bad guys before him. He's _still_ mad at Donnie for naming the Newtralizer."

"Booyakasha?" said Mikey thoughtfully. "Hey, that's fun to say."

"Booyakasha!" shouted Michelangelo. "Yeah, you're right."

"What about you, April?" asked Venus.

"They don't seem to have a particular battle cry," the reporter replied. "Mostly they just yell a lot."

"You should get them thinking about that," said Michelangelo. "It's fun."

Leonardo let out a sigh. "Wannabes," he grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>3.5 Usagi's Universe<strong>

Murakami Gennosuke was not pleased as he stared at his best friend, Miyamoto Usagi.

"For one who does not see the point of gambling, you certainly seem to have a lot of skill at it," the rhino grumbled as his friend collected his winnings. "How is it that you are winning every time?"

Usagi only smiled at him. He hoped Gen would start looping soon, but it was still quite fun to puzzle him like this.

Recalling something the Michelangelo he was most familiar with had once said, Usagi replied, "I am a rabbit, my friend. I am told I have very lucky feet."

* * *

><p><strong>3.6 2012 Verse<strong>

Karai snickered from her hiding place as a Foot Ninja ran up to the Shredder claiming to have important news for him.

The Ninja then plugged in a USB into a monitor screen, only for the opening theme song for Space Heroes to be displayed on it.

"What?" said the Ninja. "That's not what I-!"

He was cut off when the Shredder punched him out for wasting his time. Some other Foot Ninja dragged the unconscious one out of sight. No doubt he was going to be demoted for this.

Karai chuckled again, and looked down at the real USB in her hand. On it contained the news story by Carlos Chiang O'Brien Gambe about ninjas in New York, which had alerted the Shredder to the Hamato Clan's whereabouts in the first place.

She knew this wouldn't put Shredder off their trail forever. But still, by the time he found out about it, she'd already be in New York.

With a smile on her face she left to go pack.

* * *

><p><strong>3.7 1987 Verse<strong>

Michelangelo woke up for his next loop hanging from a harness very close to the ceiling.

A very familiar, but half painted ceiling.

"Is that the Sistine Chapel?" he asked aloud in surprise.

That's when Michelangelo noticed he was holding a paintbrush in his hand, and was wearing clothes strait out of a Renaissance Fair (though he was still a turtle).

That's when his loop memories kicked in.

"Wait, so I'm the actual Michelangelo this time," he said in surprise. "Tubular!"

He then lowered himself from the harness and hurried out of the church. It was time to find his brothers and see if pizza had been invented yet.

* * *

><p><strong>3.8 2003 Verse<strong>

"-The thugs responsible have been arrested, and are now awaiting prosecution," said the News Anchor on the TV screen. "Once again the vigilante calling himself the Turtle Titan has made the streets safer at night."

Mikey was beaming at the TV as the woman finished her story. "WhooHoo! I am Awesome!" he cheered.

"I can't believe you're actually making this superhero thing work," grumbled Raph from his seat on the couch.

"Believe it Raphie-boy!" said Mikey cheerfully. "Because the Turtle Titan is here to stay."

Donnie gave them an amused smile from his seat in his lab. For this loop he had decided to help Mikey be more successful at his Turtle Titan dream. He'd invented gadgets to help Mikey in his endeavors, and apparently it was paying off.

Leo walked over to join him in his observations. "That was a nice thing you did," he said.

Don shrugged. "I'm just trying to make sure he's okay when he does this."

"Then why didn't you do it the first time?" Leo asked softly.

Don stared up at his brother in surprise. "You- you're awake?""

"Awake? What's going on Don?" asked Leo. "Why is time repeating itself?"

Don sighed. "Well Leo, it's a really long story…"

* * *

><p><strong>3.9 2012 Verse<strong>

Karai dropped down onto the balcony outside April's window one early morning, and knocked on the glass.

A pajama clad April opened the window a minute later, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Karai?" she asked sleepily. "What is it? Did something happen?"

Karai smirked, despite the important reason she was there, she was still going to have fun with this.

"I just thought it was time for the two of us to have an important girl talk," she said smoothly.

April looked unsure. "Can't it wait until later?" she asked. Even though it was morning, it was still much to early for any sane person to be awake.

"Nope," said Karai, climbing in through the window into the bedroom so April had no choice but to listen to her.

"Okaaay," said April, not looking happy about the way things were progressing. It was still fairly early in the loop, and the red head was still unsure about what to think of the snake mutant.

"I'll cut to the chase," Karai said. She took of her sunglasses, looked April directly in the eye, and asked, "What are your intentions towards my little brother?"

"I wont tell anyone about them, Karai. Their secret is safe with me." said April, peeved that that was what this was about.

"That's great to know, but not what I was asking about," said Karai, unfazed by April's annoyance. "I'm asking about a singular brother, not them as a whole. What are your intentions towards Donatello?"

"Donnie?" asked April in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Donnie," Karai confirmed.

"Wh-?" April started to ask, but Karai held up a hand to stop her.

"You're not blind," she said. "You've got to know about his feelings for you. What do you intend to do about it?"

April was taken completely off guard by this. "I… Why are _you _asking about this?"

"He's my brother," Karai said like it was an obvious thing. "I don't want to see him get his heart broken. And it _has_ to be me to do this. The rest of the guys either think his crush on you is a joke, or have no idea how to give this talk without looking like the bad guy."

April looked at her in disbelief. "And you know how to not look like the bad guy," she had to ask.

"No, I just don't have a problem with being the bad guy."

"That I can believe," April muttered to herself.

Karai crossed her arms and gave her a pointed look, waiting for her answer.

"I don't know, okay," April admitted. "Donnie… He's great. He's sweet, he's funny, and even kinda… _cute_ in his own way. But, well, it's just-"

"He's a turtle," Karai provided.

"Exactly! And I'm not," said April. "I'm human, and I just… I don't know."

'_Human as far as you know_,' thought Karai, knowing it was only a matter of time before the 'half-Kraang' thing came out.

April sighed and slumped down on her bed. "I don't want to hurt him, and he's a really, really great guy. I honestly can't remember a time any guy _ever_ looked at me the way he does. But I just don't know for sure if I can ever get past the 'mutant turtle' part."

She then turned and gave Karai an imploring look. "I really don't want him to get hurt because of me."

Karai took in what April had said. "Sounds like you're on the fence about all of it," she said.

April sighed nodded.

Karai thought it all over and gave a nod. "Okay," she said finally.

April looked up at her in surprise. "Okay?"

"I believe that you care about him, no matter if those feelings are romantic or not," said Karai. "I also believe that if you decide it could never work, you'll tell him outright instead of letting him pine over you as your little boytoy."

"I'd _never_ do that," said April, outraged she'd even think that.

Karai just shrugged. "Whatever you say. Besides, we're just teenagers. We're not supposed to know much about this stuff just yet. But I know you'll at least give him a chance."

April looked surprised by Karai's assessment, but smiled. "Thanks Karai," she said. "I wont let him down."

"You better not," said Karai as she began walking back towards the window. "Because if you string my little brother along and hurt him…"

She turned fast and hissed at April, showing off her razor sharp fangs.

"You'll have me to deal with," she finished. "Clear?"

"Crystal," said April resolutely.

Giving her one last cocky grin, Karai jumped out the window and took off across the rooftops.

* * *

><p><em>AN_ Suggestions and requests are welcome.

3.1- I know it's usually a God from Mythology as the Admin, but I thought Lord Simultaneous would fit better as their Admin. He definitely has the power to do it. And now all the Anchors know about each other and what's going on.

3.2- My first variant loop. Poor Raph, he's most often favorite turtle in various series, but that just means I have more reason to mess with him.

3.3- This is an idea that's been in my head since I saw that episode. I've always liked a good brain-switch episode. Again, I'm being mean to Raph.

3.4- Just some fun with the interactions between the Turtle-Verses.

3.5- Usagi knows the outcomes of the bets, so he can always win. It's driving Gen nuts.

3.6- Just Karai pulling one over on the Shredder.

3.7- I blame Epic Rap Battles of History for this one.

3.8- Don thought it'd be fun to let Mikey have his hurrah as the Turtle Titan, but now he has to explain it all to Leo.

3.9- This is another thing that's been in my head for awhile. I personally ship 2012 Donnie and April. I think they're sweet, and Donnie's crush on her is adorable. Then I wondered what would happen if someone gave April the 'don't hurt him or else' talk on Donnie's behalf. But I couldn't see any of the his brothers doing it with any conviction, so Karai's the perfect person to do it.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	4. Chapter 4

**4.1 How To Train Your Dragon Verse **

Venus was not going to enjoy this loop, she just knew it.

First she awoke as a human who, according to her loop memories, lived in a Viking village plagued by one big problem.

Then, the very night she awoke the village was attacked by that very problem. Dragons. It just had to be dragons.

After a long and sleepless night, she eventually met with this world's Anchor only to find out the most unbelievable news thus far.

"The dragons are harmless?" she asked in utter disbelief, staring at the boy who said that incredulously.

The Anchor of the world was a small teenager named Hiccup, and he shifted nervously under her scrutiny.

"Well, yeah," he said. "They're just misunderstood. They have to raid because their queen is making them do it. Right, Toothless?"

He directed the question at the large black dragon standing next to him. The dragon nodded its head and gave Venus a gummy smile.

Venus frowned. "I don't believe this," she grumbled.

"It's true," Hiccup insisted. "I'm guessing you're from a world where dragons aren't so nice? At least, those are the types of worlds that get reactions like yours."

"That is an understatement," said Venus. "My world was once ruled by dragons, but they were cruel and tyrannical rulers. To stop them a Shinobi Shaman had them locked away within an enchanted glass long ago. But in recent times they have broken free by killing my master, and wish to rule the world again."

"Oh, wow," said Hiccup, unsure about how to deal with that. "Well they're not like that here. Please, just give them a chance."

Venus looked unsure. "It is hard to give the species that wishes to eat you and your loved ones for dinner 'a chance'."

"Toothless doesn't want to eat you," Hiccup assured her. "Right, bud?"

The dragon nodded.

"Not even for my mutagen?" Venus had to ask, momentarily forgetting she was human in this loop.

"Mutagen?"

"Yes," she said. "The mutagen that makes me a teenage mutant ninja turtle."

Hiccup stared at her for a long minute. "You're a what?"

* * *

><p><strong>4.2 1987 Verse<strong>

The loop started like they all did. Michelangelo woke up in his bunk, went to breakfast, and saw the usual date on the morning paper reporting the robberies at the high-tech facilities. They would be saving April for the first time (again) tonight.

What was different this time was the look on Raphael's face when he caught sight of the paper.

"Michelangelo, why are you looking at that old paper?" he asked. "Why not get today's?"

Michelangelo stared at him, then glanced at the paper, then back at him. Could it be that he…

"That is today's," called Donatello from where he was gathering the cereal to put on their pizza.

Now Raphael looked confused. "But-" he started to say, but Michelangelo cut him off.

"It looks like the same old one it always looks like," he said quickly. "Can't tell one from another without the date."

"But-" Raphael started to say again, but was cut off a second time by Michelangelo grabbing him by the shoulder.

"I need to talk to you real quick," said the orange wearing turtle dragging him away.

Once they were out of earshot of the rest, Michelangelo turned to Raphael.

"What was the date yesterday? Do you remember, dude?" he asked.

"November second 1996," said Raphael in confusion. "We finally beat Lord Dregg."

He definitely was awake. There was no way he'd know about that if he wasn't.

"Hate to break it to you dude," said Michelangelo holding up the paper. "But time's been put on rewind for now."

Raphael took the paper and looked at it more closely.

"But this is the day that-"

"We met April," finished Michelangelo, "yup."

Raphael started to look annoyed. "Are you yanking my chain?" he asked.

Michelangelo stuck his head back where the others were still preparing breakfast. "Hey guys, does April sound familiar to you?"

They looked over at him in surprise. "The month?" asked Leonardo.

"Is this a late April Fools day thing?" asked Donatello.

"It is the month we must be most careful," said Master Splinter. "The frequent showers flood many of the tunnels."

"Thanks," Michelangelo called, before turning back to Raphael, who looked like he'd been clubbed over the head by a trout.

"See what I mean dude?" asked Michelangelo. "We're the only ones who notice."

He then explained as best he could to Raphael what was happening and what is in store for them.

Raphael glances over at you. "Just my luck. Déjà vu, only worse."

"It's not all bad," said Michelangelo. "Knowing what's coming makes the fights go easier. And I know of more opportunities to pull one over on old Shred-Head."

Now Raphael looked interested. He gave the other turtle a conspiratory grin. "A chance to make a monkey out of the Shredder. Please tell me more."

* * *

><p><strong>4.3 Star Wars Verse<strong>

Living life as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle is guaranteed to involve a lot of weirdness. Since becoming aware of the loops, they had taken a turn for the even stranger, leading Leonardo03 to mistakenly think he had seen it all.

Oh how wrong he was.

He was standing on a narrow metal bridge dueling with light sabers against the Shredder, who's breathing had taken on a very Vader-like tone.

With his own sword skills he was able to hold his own against him.

At least until his hand got cut off. With a cry of pain Leo fell to his knees.

Shredder looked down at him. "There is no escape," he said menacingly. "Don't make me destroy you."

Leo only backed away from him, clutching his stump where his hand used to be to his chest and glaring.

"Leonardo, you do not yet realize your importance," the Shredder continued. "You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength we can end this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy."

"I'll never join you," snapped Leo.

"If you only knew the power of the Dark Side," said the Shredder. "Splinter never told you what happened to your father."

Remembering what had happened to this loop's Splinter, Leo glared at Shredder.

"_You_ killed my father," he snarled angrily.

"No, Leonardo," said the Shredder. "_I_ am your father.

Leo couldn't jump off that bridge fast enough.

There was one thing for sure.

"Mikey must never finding out about this loop," Leo said to himself as he fell.

* * *

><p><strong>4.4 2012 Verse<strong>

When Karai awoke for this loop the first thing that she noticed was that she had apparently shrunk.

Then she caught sight of her reflection, and realized she was starting this loop as a toddler.

She scowled at her reflection upon realizing that. It would only make things more difficult to escape the Shredder and reach her family.

Taking a look at her unfamiliar surroundings, she noticed she was apparently in a hotel room. A look out her window showed the familiar buildings of New York. At least she wouldn't have to go far.

But she didn't remember ever going to New York as a child, something wasn't adding up.

Just then, the door to the hotel room opened. In walked Hamato Yoshi carrying breakfast, and looking as human as he did in his old pictures.

That was when Karai's loop memories clicked into place. In this variant loop the Shredder_ hadn't_ kidnapped her. Her father had managed to save her after her mother's death. Yoshi had the taken her and fled to America for their safety.

Karai, no, Miwa stared up at her father in shock as she processed this. It was something she had wanted but thought she'd never have. A second chance to grow up with her real family and just be Miwa, not Karai who was raised by the Shredder.

Her real family, which was currently lacking her brothers. She'd have to fix that.

For a brief moment Miwa mourned the fact that she had awoken too late to see Tang Shen.

But she pushed the thought from her head. She had work to do, and her loop memories told her that her father had promised her something very important today.

"Can we go to the pet store now, Otōsan?" she asked eagerly.

Her father smiled at her. "After you finish your breakfast, my daughter."

Later that morning Miwa exited the pet shop with Yoshi, the latter of whom was carrying a glass bowl containing their new purchases. Four baby turtles.

Now all she needed to do was to find some mutagen and she would have her brothers.

Just then a disguised Kraang passed by them on the sidewalk, and Yoshi eyed him suspiciously.

_Perfect._

* * *

><p><strong>4.5 Movie Verse<strong>

Raphael stared at his brother's prone form in the bathtub. The loop had started fairly baseline, and Mikey was not awake for it. But now he found that his role had been reversed with Leo's in one important event.

This time it hadn't been Raph who was ambushed by the Foot on April's roof. It had been Leo who had taken the beating and fallen though the skylight.

Raph couldn't stop kicking himself over it. He'd known it was coming, and he hadn't even noticed that his brother had been missing during that time.

So now he was keeping a constant vigil as his brother slept in the bathtub. It was the least he could do. After all, Leo had done the same for him.

"You idiot," he mumbled to Leo. "Why'd you have to go up there?"

He wasn't expecting a response. But to his great surprise he got one.

"Couldn't let it happen to you again," Leo mumbled as he slowly opened his eyes. "Had to protect you."

Raph could only stare at his brother as the realization set in. His brother was awake, and in more ways then one.

* * *

><p><strong>4.6 2012 Verse<strong>

Thanks to his subspace pocket, Donatello03 was able to keep his trans-dimensional portal stick instead of having to build it again and again like he'd been doing to deliver the communicators after every loop.

Now that he had it, he couldn't help but want to see the other Donatellos' labs. Donatello 87 had such a different method of building than he did, he wondered what he could learn from the others.

Hence why he was currently examining the lab in this universe at the beginning of its latest loop. Leo12 stood by the door and kept an eye out for his brothers and father, whom were being distracted by Karai (re)introducing herself. All except for Donnie12 who said he had to talk to April and had taken off. Knowing Donnie, he would stretch that out for as long as he could so he could spend the maximum amount of time with her.

"I still don't think this is such a good idea," said Leo. "Don't you think it'd be better to wait till my Donnie starts looping, at least? Then you can actually talk about this stuff with him."

"I can't wait for more Donatellos to wake up for just that reason," said Don. "But so far, I'm the only one, and I'm just too curious to wait any longer. Don't worry, I'll be gone before you know it."

"I still don't like this," Leo said.

"Don't like what?" said Donnie as he entered the lab while Leo was distracted.

The other two ninja turtles froze. There was no time for Don to hide, and the new arrival caught sight of him immediatly.

Donnie blinked in surprise, then turned and glared at his brother. "Who is he?"

"Uhh…" said Leo, at a loss of what to say.

Don on the other hand, walked up to them, and offered his hand to shake. "Hi, I'm Donatello, but from another dimension. I'm just visiting, and thought I'd see what was different about our scientific methods. Your research on mutagen is really fascinating."

Donnie still looked suspicious, but couldn't help but preen under the praise. "Well, uh thanks. But don't go getting any ideas to steal my research."

Don waved his hands. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Does him being here have anything to do with the time thing?" Donnie asked Leo, making both him and Don look at him in surprise.

"Time thing?" asked Leo.

"The fact that time is repeating itself," said Donnie. "And why Raph and Mikey didn't seem to notice? April didn't either when I went to talk to her."

Leo's face broke into a wide grin and pulled his brother into a hug. "That's _great!_ So far it's only been me and Karai who've noticed. I'm so glad you're finally awake."

"When was I asleep?" asked Donnie in confusion. "Did the Dream Beavers do something again?"

"Dream _Beavers_?" asked Don incredulously.

"Don't ask," muttered Leo.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" asked Donnie impatiently.

"Well little brother," said Leo, "it's a long story…"

* * *

><p><strong>4.7 Prime Verse<strong>

Leonardo didn't know what to think when his brothers all pulled their Sensei into a hug at the beginning of his next loop. Nor did Master Splinter from the looks of it.

Leo got a pretty good idea what had happened from the three of them's excited babble after the broke the hug.

"Let me get this straight?" he asked. "You all remember what will happens in the future?"

His answer was a unanimous yes.

Master Splinter was watching the proceedings in contemplation. "My son," he said to Leo. "You appear to know more about this than your brothers do. Perhaps you could explain what is happening?"

"Yes, Sensei," said Leo. He then explained everything to his family. They then started to plan what they would do with their future knowledge.

The next loop, Master Splinter was awake as well.

* * *

><p><strong>4.8 Equestria Verse<strong>

"You know a loop is going to be weird when you wake up as a pony," Raphael87 tells you as he examines himself in a reflective shop window next to Michelangelo87.

They still looked almost identical, both were mask wearing green ponies. But the differences lay in the colors of their masks, which matched their manes.

"It's not so bad, dude," said Michelangelo. "At the very least, we've been through weirder."

"And what does _that_ say about us?" was the reply.

"First time Loopers in Equestria?" asked a voice behind them.

They turned to see a purple unicorn and a bouncing pink pony standing behind them.

"He's a Looper, I'm an Anchor," said Michelangelo. "And yeah, it's our first time here. Name's Michelangelo, and his is my bro Raphael."

The pink pony let out a high-pitched squeal. "Oooo newbies. Hi I'm Pinkie Pie. Just wait, I'll throw you a Super-Duper Welcome to Ponyville Party!"

Michelangelo's face lit up. "A party! Now you're talking my language, sister. I am one party dude."

Pinkie Pie beamed at finding a fellow party animal. The two of them hurried off to start putting it together.

"Left in the dust for a girl, typical," said Raphael in a sarcastic voice with no real bite to it.

"Sorry about Pinkie," said the purple unicorn. "My name is Twilight Sparkle, the Anchor for this world. Welcome to Equestria. Where are you from?"

"New York," said Raphael.

"So I guess you're usually a human," Twilight replied. "Is this your first time turning into something else?"

"Naw," said Raphael. "Normally I'm a teenage mutant ninja turtle. And I have been turned into other stuff before."

Twilight stared at him for a second. "Well, I've never heard that one before."

"Our lives are weird," said Raphael matter-of-factly.

"Well you're welcome to take a break from that in this loop," said Twilight, taking it in stride. "Equestria loops are sanctuary loops. We do our best to let Loopers and Anchors take a vacation while they're here. We even have things like counseling for those with worlds that aren't all that nice."

"A vacation does sound nice," said Raphael. Then he paused as something occurred to him. "Wait, you said this is the first time you've heard of teenage mutant ninja turtles?"

"Yes," said Twilight uncertainly. "Why?"

"I'm part of multi-verse of hundreds," said Raphael. "My brothers and I have dimensional counterparts in several different dimensions, and a bunch of them are looping too. I guess no one from them has come here yet."

Twilight's eyes widened when she heard that. "Oh wow," she said. "I know that that's possible from the two different versions of Spyro the dragon I've met. But for several dimensional counterparts…"

"Apparently our branch of the tree is really, really big," said Raphael.

"I'll bet," said Twilight. "I'll keep an eye out for them when they come here."

"What makes you so sure they will?"

"Everyone ends up here eventually."

"Huh."

Then Raphael had a devious idea. "Hey, you mentioned counseling earlier, right? Does that include anger management?"

"Yes," said Twilight. "Would you like to sign up for some?"

"Not this me," said Raphael pointing at himself. "I'm just cool, but rude. But the other me's in the multi-verse all seem to have this one problem in common."

"Anger management?" guessed Twilight.

"You got it," said Raphael with a smug grin. "Would it be too much trouble to get them signed up for counseling when they show up?"

"I think we can manage that," said Twilight.

"Perfect."

Michelangelo and Raphael went on to have an enjoyable time for the rest of their loop.

Several loops later Movie Raph, Mikey, and Leo ended up in Equestria and were informed of the preset anger management counseling.

Mikey and Leo were tickled pink by that, but Raph was _not_ amused.

* * *

><p><strong>4.9 Movie Verse<strong>

'_How did Mikey convince me to do this?'_ was what Raph kept asking himself as the gaggle of small children and the birthday kid's mother stared at him.

Somehow (Raph had no idea how) Mikey had managed to trick him into taking his place at one of his birthday party gigs.

The screaming kids had rushed into the room expecting to see Cowabunga Carl, but instead were greeted by the sight of the Nightwatcher in the living room instead.

As the gaping stares stretched on with no sign of stopping, Raph swallowed his pride and said, "Er, Happy Birthday. Uh, Carl couldn't make it, so I came instead."

That was all that was needed to break the ice. The kids immediately took up yelling again as they cheerfully began clubbing Raph with foam weapons that he could feel despite his armor.

'_They're just stupid kids, don't pound 'em. They're just stupid kids, don't pound 'em' _was Raph's internal mantra as this went on. He hated to admit it, but the Equestrian anger management classes were helping him with this. _'Damn munchkins.'_

He was so never subbing for Mikey again.

* * *

><p><em>AN _Here's the next chapter. **Please, please give me some ideas for this, I'm running a little low on my own.**

4.1- With how dragons are the enemy in her series, I can't imagine her enjoying that loop

4.2- With how this Raphael is always breaking the fourth wall, I can see him catching onto the loops pretty quickly.

4.3- Mikey03 called it when he quoted it to Leo in that clip show episode.

4.4- Because Karai should get the chance to be Miwa

4.5- In most other versions it's Leo that this happens too. I thought I'd fix that. And now he's awake too.

4.6- Now Donnie12 is awake, and Donnie03 has someone to geek-speak with.

4.7- As I said, I'm not too familiar with these comics. So I'd really appreciate some suggestions for them. Fortunately a friend owns some of them, so I'll be reading up.

4.8- Because Raphael87 is a troll

4.9- Because Movie Mikey is also a troll, and Raph probably made fun of his Cowabunga Carl job one time too many.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.1 2012 Verse**

"Are we really going to do this?" asked Donnie uncertainly from his hiding place.

His fellow conspirators sent him a grin from their own hiding places.

"We sure are," said Leo with a big grin.

"Lighten up, Donnie," said Karai. "Aren't you tired of Mikey's 'Doctor Prank-enstein' shtick?"

"Yes," admitted Donnie. The constant water-balloons in the face got old fast. For the self-proclaimed King of Pranks, Mikey was very lacking in originality in that regard. Though, they still didn't know where Mikey kept them all.

"Well it's time for little brother to get a taste of his own medicine," said Leo.

"I admit, it will be satisfying," said Donnie. "But I still get the feeling we'll just be kicking the hornet's nest, so to speak."

"Shh," hissed Karai. "Here he comes."

Mikey walked into the main area of the lair, humming to himself and completely oblivious.

The three hidden ninjas waited until he was in just the right spot before Leo released a rope he'd been holding.

Mikey had just enough time to glance up before a giant water-balloon fell from the ceiling and burst on contact with him.

He coughed and sputtered, as he was drenched from head to toe. The commotion drew Raph and Splinter from the dojo to see what was going on. They stopped and stared at the sight before them.

Coming out of their hiding places, Leo, Donnie, and Karai burst out laughing at the sight of Mikey.

Mikey glared at the lot of them from where he was dripping on the floor. "Trying to get me with my own pranks, huh? Just you wait. Doctor Prank-enstein's revenge will be swift and merciless. You have been _warned_…"

Mikey then gave them all the 'I'm watching you' hand signal, and walked backwards out of the room, trying to look menacing.

He failed miserably.

Once he was gone, the three pranksters started laughing again, but this time Raph joined them, and even Splinter hid a snicker behind his hand.

"That was _awesome_," said the turtle in red between guffaws. "Next time you guys do something like that, you gotta bring me in on the action."

"Will do, Raph," said Leo, still snickering.

Donnie was wheezing in breathless laughter as he asked, "I wonder how long it'll take him to find out that the components mixed in the water-balloon turned him _pink_?"

There was a yelp of surprise that came from the direction of Mikey's room.

"That answer your question?"

* * *

><p><strong>5.2 2003 Verse<strong>

It was a typical loop for Don, up until his dimensional communicator started ringing.

Answering it, he held it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Donatello," came Venus' exasperated sounding voice on the other end. "You believe in magic, correct?"

"Yes," said Don slowly, knowing it was a loaded question. "I've encountered it, and even _used_ it too many times for it to not exist. Though I'll admit, I don't really understand it as much as I would like to. Why do you ask?"

Venus let out a heavy sigh. "The Donatello of my dimension has just woken up, and he does not believe the truth about Yggdrasil. He is too set in his skepticism about magic, and has now dedicated himself to finding a 'scientific' explanation for the loops."

Don frowned. He too had made a few attempts early on to discover the reason behind the time loops, and had failed spectacularly. Aside from a small test now and then he hadn't done much of that since Lord Simultaneous' explanation.

"I take it it's not going well," he said into the communicator.

There was a loud 'boom!' and the sound of several voices swearing in the background.

"Not in the least," Venus replied in annoyance. "All he has managed to accomplish is convince the others that he has lost his mind. His failure to find a scientific explanation is making him even more obnoxious than usual. And I fear-"

Venus was cut off by an even louder explosion than before, and then the line went dead.

Don stared at his communicator for a minute before hanging up. He had a sinking feeling that the other Donatello had just crashed his and Venus' loop.

Don put the communicator down and went back to his work. He'd wait a few days to see if Venus would call again before going to visit, and he'd send word to the other dimensions about what had happened. He just hoped her communicator hadn't been broken when the universe crashed. He'd bring her a spare just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>5.3 Slender Verse<strong>

Venus was not at all pleased as she peered into the dark forest that surrounded them. She and Donatello had no weapons, only a pair of flashlights. They currently had their flashlights off to conserve battery power as they searched for the eight pages.

She briefly clicked hers on for a look around, only to see a tall faceless figure in a suit step out from behind a tree and into the light.

She immediately clicked her flashlight off, and the two turtles ran pell-mell through the forest to get as much distance from the figure as possible.

"You just _had_ to break the universe," she hissed angrily to a frightened Donatello.

* * *

><p><strong>5.4 2012 Verse<strong>

Karai frowned at the monstrosity before her. She and her brothers were once again in the building housing the Kraang's World Wide Genome Project. This time she hadn't been the one to trigger the giant DNA's Monster's creation, then cut and run. Instead, a spare Kraang part hit the button on the consul instead.

The only thing more surprising then the fact that it still got created, was the name Mikey ended up giving it.

"Justin? _Really_?"

* * *

><p><strong>5.5 1987 Verse<strong>

Michalangelo waited in the kitchen of the Posh Pizza until Captain Krulik dumped his de-aging formula onto the pizzas that were to go to himself and Leonardo.

Once the Captain was gone, and the cook wasn't looking, Michelangelo swiped the pizzas, and snuck back out of the kitchen.

A few hours later Krang was at his wit's end. He knew something was fishy when Bebop and Rocksteady found the mysterious pizza boxes waiting for them in the kitchen. But did anyone listen to him? _No_! And now he was surrounded by three very ugly and demanding brats.

"Squishy brain man, read me a story, or I'll cry," said baby Bebop from where he clung to Krang's robotic suit's ankle.

"No, no," said baby Rocksteady who had a death grip on his other ankle, "play with me instead, or _I'll_ cry."

Suddenly from above him the mini Shredder leapt down and landed on the suit's shoulders. "Don't listen to those crybabies," he said in a squeaky voice. "The only thing you're doing is getting me ice cream!"

"Why me," moaned Krang.

* * *

><p><strong>5.6 2003 Verse<strong>

When Donny woke as a toddler being hugged by Master Splinter next to his brothers, he knew this loop was going to be different.

As his brothers sniffled next to him, his loop memories rushed through his head. He was in the house of the Ancient One after Master Splinter had brought them to Japan to put Master Yoshi to rest. He and his brothers had just run to Master Splinter in fear when a ghost had stepped through their bedroom wall and threatened to eat their souls.

However, in this loop there was one big difference from what happened in the original timeline. The Ancient One did not live alone this time around. He was caring for a young girl, a little older than he currently was, named Hamato Miwa. She was Yoshi and Tang Shen's _daughter_. Yoshi had apparently left Miwa with the Ancient One when he left for New York for her own safety. A move that it seems was wise, considering what had happened to him.

Now she and the Ancient One were listening as Master Splinter explained that he and his brothers were not used to sleeping alone just yet, and must have had a nightmare. He then began coaxing them to return to bed with the promise to stay with them.

But as he left, Donny made eye contact with Miwa. He was surprised to see an expression that didn't belong on a little girl's face. He also couldn't help but think that she looked familiar.

She quickly hid the expression when the Ancient One looked at her and told her that she should return to bed as well.

Later that night, Donny was shaken awake. He looked up to see Miwa standing over him, her finger on her lips gesturing him to be quiet. She then beckoned him to follow her out of the room.

Once they were down the hall she turned to him and asked. "Are you looping awake?"

Donny's eyes widened in surprise. "Yes, how-? Who are you?" He asked, knowing he had to have seen her somewhere before.

The girl gave him a coy smirk. "Booyakasha," was all she said.

Recognizing the battle cry, Donny stared at her in shock. "Karai?"

"Actually it's Miwa, but I go by both names" she said flippantly. "Though this time it might be easier to stick to Miwa, since you said this world already has its own Karai. Less confusing that way."

Donny still could not get over his disbelief. "But why-? How are you Hamato Miwa?"

"It's my real name," said Miwa with a shrug. "In my world, Yoshi and Tang Shen got married and had me before the Shredder went after them. But then Shredder kidnapped me as a baby, and raised me to think I was his daughter instead. I didn't find out the truth until I was sixteen. In my world, you turtles are my little brothers, or at least they are once I manage to join the family."

Donny was having a hard time possessing that the counterpart of the woman his family was often at odds with was his sister in another life.

"Then you're not loyal to the Shredder?" he had to ask.

She glared at him. "Not in the least. After killing my mother, kidnapping me, lying to me my entire life, tricking me into nearly killing my real family, imprisoning me, and finally throwing me into a vat of mutagen, I'm pretty sure any loyalty to him that I had is good and dead."

Donny's head was spinning at that revelation, but he pushed past it so he could focus on the present. He told Karai, no, Miwa what was to happen the next day from the story he'd been told.

"So you guys really did see a ghost?" she asked. "Wicked."

"I'm not sure if I'll still be able to see it now," said Donny uncertainly. "The Tribunal said we could see it because we were children. And even if we are now physically children, that doesn't mean we are mentally."

Miwa nodded. "That could be a problem. Plus it might mess with your head if the Tribunal mind wipes you afterwards."

"Hadn't thought of that," said Donny, rubbing his head. "I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it."

"That'll be interesting," she said with a grin.

The next morning Donny and his family were preparing to return to New York. Miwa had opted to stay and train with the Ancient One for this loop. At least until she was sixteen again, and things in New York started to get (as she put it) interesting. She did manage to convince Master Splinter and the Ancient One to let her and Donny be pen pals, so they could keep in touch.

As the mutants started their trek away from the Ancient One's house, Donny looked back, and to his surprise he could still see the ghost as it followed the Ancient One as he walked away in the opposite direction. It was not as clear as his memories of the night before had shown it to be, but he could still see it.

He yelled to get the attention of the others, and his brothers all let out exclamations as they saw it too.

Miwa, who came running back at the commotion, squinted in the ghost's direction. "I see something," she said. "It's just a faint blur, but it's there."

As before, Master Splinter could see nothing. But after sniffing his surroundings he stated there was a dark scent in the air, and agreed for them to follow the Ancient One to be safe.

They eventually reached the Ninja Tribunal Monastery and followed the Ancient One inside. After they were discovered by the Ancient One and the spirit made its way to where the Tengu Shredder's relics were being kept, they all rushed down to stop him. Furious at their interference, the ghost shifted and grew into a three-headed monstrosity that shook the building to its foundation.

What followed was a fairly one sided fight, as the two ninja masters were swiftly grabbed in the beasts invisible jaws, and it attempted to crush them to death. The beast reveling in the three young turtles despair at the sight.

At least until a small rock was thrown with great precision and hit the spectral beast in one of its eyes.

The creature roared in fury, and Donatello looked and saw Miwa with her arm still raised from the throw.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked the rest of them.

With new found courage and determination, the four turtles and the girl began picking up every stone they could find, and throwing it at the monster.

Then Donny spotted a particularly large rock. He snatched it up (despite its weight) and flung it at the creature, aiming for the glowing amulet on its chest.

The amulet exploded, causing the monster to drop the ninja masters, and sent it flying into a wall, now completely visible.

After that, it wasn't much of a fight. Splinter and the Ancient One plowed through the evil spirit until it lay dead on the floor, the children cheering them on the entire time.

Then the voice Donny had been dreading filled the room.

"Well done, Young One. You have crushed a Bone Demon," said Chikara-Shisho as she floated into the room, followed by Kon-Shisho and Juto-Shisho.

"Typical, the heavy hitters come _after _the fight is over," whispered Miwa to Donny, only for him to shush her, and pull her into a corner away from the others.

As the adults talked, Donny and Miwa had a quick whispered debate on the best course of action to avoid being mind wiped.

But before they could come up with a solution, Kon-Shisho said, "However, at present their knowledge of this night is a danger to them, and to us" He floated over to Donny's brothers, his eyes glowing brightly. "Their minds must be relieved of these memories. Be purged."

Leo, Raph, and Mikey's eyes glowed briefly, then the light faded and the three of them looked dizzy.

Kon-Shisho turned towards Donny and Miwa to do the same to them, but Juto-Shisho stopped him.

"Wait," said Juto-Shisho looking more closely at the two of them. "There is something different about these two…"

The three floating ninjas scrutinized the two of them closely. Splinter and the Ancient One also looked at them in surprise.

"Indeed," agreed Chikara-Shisho. "Time is different around them. Much like it has been for the last day."

"Donatello?" asked Master Splinter worriedly.

While Donny tried to think of a way out of this mess, Miwa glared up at them in defiance. "Yggdrasil's been damaged," she declared. "We have to remember it."

"Lord Simultaneous said so," added Donny quickly.

The Tribunal exchanged looks at that. "What is that interfering time wizard up to now?" asked Chikara-Shisho not sounding happy.

"It's not his fault. He's trying to fix it," said Donny.

The Tribunal failed to look happy at that (but then Donny could count on one of his hands the number of times he'd actually seen them happy).

"Very well," said Kon-Shisho. "The two of you will retain your memories. But be warned. We will be watching the two of you _very_ closely."

The Tribunal then turned their attention to opening a portal back to New York, and Donny and Miwa let out sighs of relief.

They'd dodged the bullet, but this loop was looking like would only get harder from then on.

* * *

><p><strong>5.7 MB Movie Verse<strong>

Once again, all the turtles but Raphael had been captured by Eric Sacks. It was a near constant in the loops, no matter what April did differently to try and prevent it. Somehow, someway, three turtles would get captured, leading to the varying remaining turtle and April (and sometimes Vern, depending on how annoyed April was with him that loop) to go and rescue them.

This time there was something different about Raphael. He'd been confused when April pulled up in the news van by herself, and had sat quietly in the back ever since.

Or not so quietly, April realized as she drove down the nearly deserted snow covered road. If she listened hard she could sometimes hear him muttering to himself. As she listened she came to a startling realization.

She slammed on the breaks and whipped around in her seat. "You're awake for the time loop!" she declared excitedly, knowing she was right from how Raph had been muttering battle plans, and about not screwing up this time.

Her excitement was brought to a dead halt when she saw what the turtle had been doing the entire drive thus far.

"Are you _**knitting?**__"_

April had never known turtles could turn red, but Raphael's face flushed to match the color of his mask.

"_So!_" He said abashed. "It helps me keep calm and focused, okay!"

Knitting was not something April had ever thought she would associate with the toughest turtle of the group. But seeing the makings of a perfectly knitted scarf hanging from Raphael's knitting needles, she had to admit he was very good at it.

"Huh," was all she could say to that.

"You-you said something just now about a time loop?" Raph said roughly in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Oh, right," said April, being brought back to why she'd stopped in the first place. "See there's this tree called Yggdrasil…"

* * *

><p><strong>5.8 2012 Verse<strong>

Raphael was staring up at his brother in shock.

Donnie! Freaking _**Donnie!**_ Had just beaten _him_ in a spar!

Raph was having such a hard time processing this, that there wasn't much he could do but stare up at him from where Donnie had thrown him down. Leo he could understand beating him. Mikey could be unpredictable and would get lucky sometimes. But _Donnie?_ The nerdiest of the turtles had never beaten him so _thoroughly_ before, and Raph was having a hard time wrapping his head around it.

"You going to lay there all day, Raph?" said Donnie smugly, basking in his victory.

Still in shock, Raph slowly got to his feet and went to sit next to Mikey, who'd been beaten in an earlier spar by Leo.

Mikey looked his brother over in concern, and waved his hand in front of Raph's face. "I think you broke him, Donnie," said the turtle in orange when he got no response.

Donnie just grinned, and turned to face Leo for the next spar.

"I'm really starting to like these loops," Donnie whispered to Leo.

Leo grinned back. "Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>5.9 Equestria Verse <strong>_Requested by __ZorinBlitzFan_

Twilight Sparkle sighed in relief as she left the counseling center for loopers. Another set of ninja turtles turned ponies had appeared in this loop, and they were far more stressful to deal with than previous versions.

When she had gone to approach them about Raphael's preset anger management sessions, she was surprised to see four monochromatic ponies all completely identical to each other, making it impossible to tell which was which.

She then made the mistake of mentioning the anger management for Raphael, which made the turtle turned pony reluctant to identify himself. His brothers were also defensive and no help at all.

Eventually she got fed up with it, and put them all in anger management before leaving to deal with Nightmare Moon again.

Inside the counseling center, a psychologist began his session with the four ninja ponies.

"Tell me," he said in a thick Freudian accent. "Did you boys love your mother?"

"Our mother was a canister of glowing ooze," one replied darkly.

"I see, and how do you feel about that?"

The four ninjas groaned. It was going to be a long loop.

* * *

><p><strong>5.10 Movie Verse<strong>

Another day another variant loop, and this one was fairly unexpected, but they really should have seen it coming.

"Are you guys going to stare at your reflections all day?" asked a still unawake Donatello, looking annoyed.

The other three mutant ninjas took in one last look at their reflections, before grimacing and turning away.

Teenage Mutant Ninja Tortoises just didn't have the same ring to it.

* * *

><p><em>AN_ **Read, Review and ****Give Suggestions!**

5.1- Just Mikey getting his comeuppance for his pranks.

5.2- Someone had to crash a loop sooner or later. To be honest, I didn't really like NM Donatello. He seemed a little too arrogant to be likable, and his constant arguments with Venus about magic vs. science were dull and annoying.

5.3- Because if anyone can discourage crashing a loop it's the Slender Man.

5.4- I feel like there should be a Bieber joke in here somewhere.

5.5- Turnabout's a fair play, and I just know those three would be the biggest brats imaginable.

5.6- Donny and Karai could kinda see the ghost mostly thanks to being Anchors, and a less susceptible to mind control. Also Donny saw it clearer because his dragon spirit shows he's still pure of heart despite his age. The Tribunal aren't looping aware, but they can tell that something is going on with time. I'm going to start shuffling Hamatos around. If you have any suggestions on where which turtle should end up, let me know.

5.7- The knitting stood out to me in this movie. That and I haven't done a loop in that Verse yet.

5.8- As stated before, looping back doesn't change the fact that they've learned it all before. So the turtles who are awake are more advanced than those who aren't. I can see Donnie enjoying this.

5.9- As requested. Thank you ZorinBlitzFan for the idea.

5.10- It had to be done.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.1 2003 Verse (Turtles Forever)**

Michelangelo87 watched as the two Donatellos worked frantically to get the portal stick running as the ceiling started to cave in around them. For this loop only the Anchors were awake, and had chosen to follow the baseline for their respective loop. Though, Don03 had brought them all to one of their old lairs to build the portal stick instead of having the one they lived in now be destroyed, and keep Master Splinter03 from being kidnapped.

As usual, at the last possible second the portal stick started to work, and they were beamed out of the fight.

But instead of appearing in the 1987 Verse, they were flung through a pink triangle shaped portal, and landed in a dog pile on what appeared to be nothing. It looked like they were in the middle of the sky surrounded by storm clouds, but they weren't falling. There were other pink portals branching off in rows nearby them.

"It's _us_!" came a nearby shout. "Why do we look like dorks?"

Don03 struggled under the dog pile to see where the shout came from. A foot away looking down at them was another set of turtles, with their own Casey and April. Don03 quickly recognized Leo12 and Donnie12, but only Donnie showed any sign of recognition towards them.

The eight dimension-hopping turtles finally detangled themselves, and were able to get to their feet. But before anything could be said, the sound of laser fire reached their ears, and what looked like blue gorillas with a pink brains for a head popped out of one of the portals and started attacking them all.

"The ones called the turtles must be eliminated!" said one in a robotic voice.

Don03 exchanged a glance with Michelangelo87. This loop had just gotten a lot more complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>6.2 NM Verse <strong>_Inspired by nightmaster000's comment_

The Dragon Lord could not believe this was happening. All his followers were deserting him, and pledging their allegiance to some scrawny, human _boy_. And he was helpless to stop it, as a large black dragon (who seemed far to amused by the proceedings) was currently sitting him on.

Hiccup smiled as he looked over the now tame dragons. "I told you they could be trained," he said to Venus, as she and the other turtles watched what was happening in shock and awe.

Venus nodded in agreement. "Very well. I concede your point."

"So what do we do about his lameness here?" asked Raph, kicking one of the Dragon Lord's legs.

The Dragon Lord snarled and tried to squirm out from under Toothless, only for the black dragon to flop down hard on top of him, making the dethroned Lord even more pinned.

Hiccup snickered. "One of the first rules of dragon training. Never take away a dragon's toy."

The turtles exchanged glances. "We can work with that," said Leo with a shrug.

The Dragon Lord growled. "I will destroy you all."

* * *

><p><strong>6.3 2003 Verse<strong>

Don and Leo stared in disbelief as Mikey cheered at his latest discovery. The Ninja Tribunal Library did in fact have a comic book section. Who knew?

* * *

><p><strong>6.4 1987 Verse<strong>

When the Prime turtles woke up and found they'd taken the place of the 1987 turtles for this loop, they had been unsure what to think.

The world was bright and colorful, the people were wacky and lacking in self-preservation, and in all ways the logic seemed very, very skewed.

When the Shredder decided to attack, the turtles welcomed it. Fighting him was at least something that made sense. At least until they won the fight.

Now, Leonardo and his brothers stared in utter disbelief at this world's Shredder, as the man in armor threw what could only be a temper tantrum at another of his plans being foiled.

It was going to be one strange loop for sure.

Leo had gotten the impression that the man was an incompetent whiner from his visits to his own dimension to fight the Giant Utrom Shredder, but he'd thought man would at least have more dignity then this.

Raph looked at Leo and asked. "Should we even bother offering him seppuku? Or just wait for him to die from embarrassment?"

"I don't think he's even embarrassed by this," said Don as he watched the Shredder kick his subordinates for their incompetence, and yell abuse at them.

"Tell me again how this guy is a threat?" asked Mike.

"It's going to be another long loop," said Leo, shaking his head.

* * *

><p><strong>6.5 2012 Verse<strong>

When Michelangelo87 woke up in a bed that wasn't his (but looked like it could be, if he didn't share one with his brothers) he knew this was going to be a strange loop.

With a yawn he exited 'his' room to find out what was going on. As he left he saw Movie Raph exit a room nearby carrying a regular turtle under his arm. He raised an eye ridge at the sight of Michelangelo. "You're here too, shortstuff?"

"Looks like, dude," said Michelangelo. "Any clue where we are and," he pointed at the small turtle in Raph's hand, "'s that anyone we know."

"No idea, for both questions," said Raph. He then held up the small turtle. "And I found this little guy just crawling around the room."

With no other options, they left the bedroom area to what appeared to be an old subway station that had been converted into a turtle lair. Off to the side was an area set up to be a kitchen, with two green figures in it.

Upon closer inspection they saw that they were 2012 Leo and Donnie. Donnie was currently chattering about some invention he'd created with the help of Don03, while Leo nodded absentmindedly, not paying any attention at all.

"I still find it weird you've got my Raphael's voice, dude," said Michelangelo to Donnie, as he and Raph entered the kitchen.

"Looks like we're stuck here for this loop," said Raph gruffly, setting the un-mutated turtle on the table. "Any idea what I'm supposed to do with this little guy."

Donnie and Leo looked over at them in surprise, before exchanging.

"The even more of a goof off Mikey, and the extra violent Raph," murmured Donnie to Leo, "Just great"

"I'll call Karai," said Leo, pulling out his T-Phone.

"I'll explain Spike," said Donnie with a nod.

As the two native loopers did that, they all began preparing what was sure to be a very awkward breakfast.

Then something seemed to occur Michelangelo.

"Hey dudes. If we're here," he said pointing at himself and Raph, "does that mean your usual bros just disappeared for this loop, or did they end up somewhere else?"

The other three turtles exchanged glances. They really didn't have a response to that.

* * *

><p><strong>6.6 2003 Verse<strong>

At the start of the next loop, any sort of peace they had was shattered early on.

"What _The__** SHELL?**_" came a loud yell in Raph's voice.

Don and Leo looked up from where they had been planning what to do for this loop. Master Splinter was away, and Raph was supposed to be up working on his bike with Mikey. Or rather, Raph was working on his bike, and Mikey was most likely bugging him, and was likely to end up being chased around the garage by a wrench wielding Raph.

The source of the yell stormed up to them a minute later, dragging an orange wearing turtle by the shell.

"What the shell is going on here?" Raph demanded loudly. "I blink, and suddenly we're back here! This place ain't the broken wreck we were chased out of! And I can't find Mikey anywhere!"

He then held up the turtle he'd been dragging so his brothers could see his face. "At least, not _our_ Mikey."

Mikey12 stared at the three of them with wide blue eyes that filled up his freckled face, and looked a second away from pulling his head into his shell.

"Y-You're not my bros," he said, sounding freaked out. "Are you evil clones? Are you going to steal my brain?"

Leo and Donnie exchanged glances. Apparently Raph had become looping aware during a fused loop that had a version of Mikey who, from the look of things, had either just woken up, or had not been aware of the existence of fused loops.

"I'll take Mikey, you take Raph?" asked Don.

Leo nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?" asked Raph, releasing his hold on Mikey, causing the turtle to fall to the ground.

"I already don't like it," Mikey moaned. "And I don't even know what's going on. But you'll never get my brain!"

* * *

><p><strong>6.7 Star Wars Verse <strong>_Requested by majishan_

When Raphael12 woke up in a bar filled with aliens, his first thought was he'd fallen through some type of Kraang portal to another dimension.

Just as he was about to leap from his seat and start kicking butt, his head began swimming with memories that didn't belong to him, but apparently did.

Next to him, a large hairy Bigfoot like creature let out a surprisingly concerned sounding groan.

"Er- what?" asked Raph in confusion, as tried to make sense of everything.

The hairy thing (that his new memories told him was called Chewbacca, and was apparently his best friend) made a motion for him to stay put.

Completely out of his depth, and not having any better plan, Raph did just that as Chewbacca weaved his way through the alien patrons of the bar.

He returned a few moments later with a young man, an old geezer, and two robots (which thankfully didn't seem to contain any Kraang) in tow.

The young man gave him an understanding smile as he slid into a seat next to him. "I came here looking for a pilot, but Chewy tells me I've got a first time fused looper instead."

Raph just gave him a blank stare. "What the heck is a looper?" he demanded. "And where are my brothers?"

The understanding smile turned to a grimace. "This is your first loop awake, isn't it?" the man asked.

"I haven't the foggiest clue what you're talking about," said Raph, his temper starting to kick in as he reached for his sai. "So you better start dishing out some answers."

The hairball and two men all sighed. Apparently this was going to be harder than they'd thought.

* * *

><p><strong>6.8 MB Movie Verse<strong>

Movie Donatello stared up at what apparently were his brothers in a state of shock.

All three of them towered over him like giants, and were adorned in far more accessories than he could ever remember them wearing before (besides the samurai armor back when they time traveled).

His first thought was that his brothers had been exposed to something that had triggered some sort of secondary mutation and turn them into giants.

However, there were far too many holes in that theory. For one, all three of them did not to appear to notice that any secondary mutation had taken place. They also didn't seem to notice how small he was in comparison to them now. They were just going about their morning as usual.

For another, whatever had caused them to become accessorized had also happened to Donny. He could feel all sorts of equipment attached to his shell along with his Bō, and he had a pair of glasses perched on his nose that (with some testing) he found he could not see without.

Master Splinter looked different too. He was bald in some places, and shrewder looking. But he too did not seem to notice anything different, but simply greeted Donny, and made his way to the table.

All in all, it was a strange situation Donatello had found himself in. And that was saying something, considering the amount of weirdness that permeated his life.

Just then, Raphael seemed to take notice of him for the first time. He looked Donny over in surprise, then grimaces as he chewed on his toothpick.

"I need ta' talk to the mini genius for a sec'," he called to others. They all let out inattentive responses, and Raph grabbed Donny by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"So which version are you?" the giant turtle asked once they were out of earshot.

"Version" Donny asked in utter confusion.

Raph rolled his eyes. "And yer supposed to be the smart one in most dimensions. Which alternate reality are you looping in from, genius?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, or what is going on," said Donny in frustration. "One second I'm on a roof talking with my brothers, the next I'm here, which according to you is an alternate reality. I have absolutely no idea how I got here."

Raph stared down at him for a minute as he processed what the smaller turtle had said. Then he sighed. "Just great," he grumbled, rubbing his head. "I don't know how to explain this to a clueless brainiac."

Donny looked disappointed at the lack of answers. "Do you know anyone who can?" he asked carefully.

Raph glanced at him and nodded. "C'mon," he said grabbing Donny by the arm again and dragging him out of the lair. "We're going to see April."

"Great," Donny muttered as he hurried to catch up, still unsure what to think of all this. But at least he seemed to be getting some help.

As they made their way through the sewers, Donny had to ask, "How were you going to tell which reality I'm from, since it sounds like there are more than one?"

"From your catch phrase," Raph replied. "Apparently almost every version of us has one."

"Oh," said Donny as he mulled that over. To be identified by a catch phrase sounded silly.

"So what is it?"

"Oh, I guess the closest we've got is 'Go Ninja! Go Ninja! GO!"

Raph looked down at Donny incredulously, and then rolled his eyes. "That's a stupid catch phrase."

"You should hear the rap about it."

* * *

><p><strong>6.9 2003 Verse<strong>

Agent Bishop was _not_ happy.

Grant it, he was almost never happy, but today he was in an even fouler mood than usual.

Why?

Because Area 51 had apparently been hacked.

Every time Bishop walked into a room, the song 'Men in Black' would begin blaring from the speakers. It didn't matter where in the compound Bishop was, the second he walked into a room the song started playing on the speakers, even in rooms that didn't have any speakers it still found some way to play. Nothing their techs did was any help, and Bishop was down to his last nerve.

Finally it became clear his techs were useless, and he would not be able to concentrate on any work that day. So for the first time in recorded history, John Bishop punched out early (much to the relief of his collective staff, who'd been afraid he'd snap and start shooting them).

But Bishop did not find any sort of relief upon leaving the compound. Anywhere he went radios, hand held devices, and any other form of electronic would automatically begin playing that damned song the second he walked by.

It was driving Bishop up the wall, and worse, it was drawing attention to him. And when you lived anywhere near Area 51, the people who took notice were often wannabe alien huggers and hunters, the exact sort of people he did not want the attention of.

Bishop gritted his teeth in rage. Someone out there had a lousy sense of humor, and Bishop privately vowed not to rest until the person responsible was either dead at his feet, or pressed under his thumb in his employment so he could make his or her life hell. A mind that could cause this much trouble had to be worth something.

Meanwhile, from within the depth of cyberspace, Don snickered at the sight of Bishop's distress.

He wasn't too worried about discovery. From within cyberspace it was much easier to cover his tracks. And at this point in the timeline, a cybermat transport was not even an idea, so no one would be looking for it.

Future Galactic president or not, Bishop was, and will be the source of a lot of grief for both himself and his family here in the present. And revenge, no matter how frivolous, was very, very sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>6.10 2012(ish) Verse<strong>

Donatello blinked and rubbed his eyes in hopes that what he'd just seen would be wiped away.

No such luck.

He, Mikey, and Karai were standing in the middle of a town that looked straight out of an Old Western film.

To make matters worse they were all dressed the part. Donnie and Mikey were both wearing cowboy hats and boots, and Mikey had his outfit topped off by a large blond handlebar mustache. Donnie, fortunately, had no facial hair.

Karai, meanwhile, was wearing a long dress and had her hair done up in ringlets under her bonnet. She looked like an extra from _Gone With the Wind_, and did not look at all happy about it.

And to top it all off, it seemed like only the three of them were awake for this loop, despite the fact that they were currently surrounded by what looked like unawake versions of everyone they knew. Things could not get any worse, in Donnie's opinion.

Just then an unawake Chris Bradford in a butler suit drew his attention back to the scene they'd all woken up to.

"Please Donatello, Michelangelo," he said to them in a sniveling tone that the real Bradford would never use, and Karai looked embarrassed to even know him. "The two of you are the best Rodeo Detectives in the country. There is no one else who can find Lady Karai's famous Buckaroo Diamond. Please help us."

It was then Donnie realized he was holding a magnifying glass, and everyone's attention was on him. "Uhh," was all he could say. How was he supposed to be a detective without looking over the evidence? Whose idea was it to make him a detective in the first place?

Before he could gather his thoughts for a cohesive answer. Mikey shuffled over and whispered in his ear. "I got this, bro. I totally dreamed about this before. I know exactly what to do."

Donnie was wrong. Things just got worse.

Mikey puffed up his chest, pointed his finger in the air, and said in a dramatic voice, "Ladies and Gentleman, the culprit of this heinous crime is none other than…"

He brought his finger down so it was pointed directly at the culprit. "The _**Clown!**__" _

Baxter Stockman, who was currently dressed as a rodeo clown jumped back in alarm, making his hat fall off and revealing the large diamond that was hiding underneath.

"Book 'im, bros," said Mikey to Sheriff Leo and Deputy Raph, and the two unawake turtles did just that. They didn't even complain about Mikey bossing them around.

All around them people started to cheer. Mikey was lifted onto the crowd's shoulders and carried into a tavern to celebrate.

Soon the only people left in the street were Donnie and Karai.

"We're doomed aren't we," said Karai redundantly, yanking the bonnet off her head and tossing it away.

Donnie sighed and clutched his forehead. "Yup," he replied.

Karai glanced over at him with an eyebrow raised. "That is a tavern, you know. Do you really want to put up with a drunk Michelangelo?"

Donnie's head snapped up and his eyes widened in horror at that thought. Then with a frantic cry of, "**MIKEY!**" he rushed into the tavern to prevent certain doom.

Meanwhile, Sheriff Leo walked back up to Karai and presented her with the diamond. "Here's yer stolen property back, ma'am," he said in a thick southern accent. "And might I say, despite your ordeal, you look mighty pretty today, Miss Karai."

Karai rolled her eyes, and took the diamond. Then smirked as a thought occurred to her. If she was going to be stuck in this loop, she might as well have some fun with it. And what was more fun then messing with Leo.

"Thank you, Sheriff," she said in a falsely sweet tone. She then tucked the diamond away under her skirt, making Leo blush red at the sight.

She then wrapped her arm around his. "Why don't I buy you a drink to thank you for all your hard work?" she said with a coy smile.

With that she led the blushing and stammering Sheriff into the tavern. She wondered what a drunken Leo would be like.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Read, Review, ****Give Suggestions.**** I'll write them when I get a good idea for them.** Also I loved the new clips in the 2012 theme song from this weeks new episode :).

6.1- 2012 mixed in with Turtles Forever. Enough said. I'll probably do some continuations of it later.

6.2- after 4.1, nightmaster000 made a comment about what would happen if Hiccup was in the NM Verse, thus inspiring this. Thanks again for reviewing.

6.3- I think that one speaks for itself.

6.4- Thus begins the next round of Hamato musical chairs, with the chairs being universes.

6.5- A very good question.

6.6- Here's the answer.

6.7- as requested by majishan. Thanks for the suggestion.

6.8- And Movie Donny wakes up too. Return of the catch phrases.

6.9- Because Bishop never really gets his comeuppance for all the terrible things he does, and Don felt like being a troll. I think he's spent too long hanging around with Mikey. Also, I cannot be the only one who thinks of this song whenever Bishop is on the screen.

6.10- I got the idea re-watching Operation: Break Out when Mikey described his dream.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even Men in Black_


	7. Chapter 7

**7.1 2003 Verse **_(Continued from 6.9)_

Bishop gritted his teeth and clenched his coffee cup a little tighter as he continued walking, trying his best to ignore the music following him around.

It seemed his mysterious hacker was back, and was just as inescapable as the last time. His techs had once again failed miserably to discover the culprit, and even installing new state-of-the-art cyber security could not keep the hacker out.

Still, Bishop had to admit this time the constant music did have some advantages.

As he entered the next room, the Imperial March blared from the speakers, making all his workers jump and look at him fearfully. His employees had spent most of the day terrified of making Bishop angrier than he already was and were acting far more productive than usual.

Not to mention, the theme for Darth Vader was far less annoying then Men in Black. And it didn't have lyrics.

Within Cyberspace, Donatello came to this realization as well. That wouldn't do, he didn't want to accidentally help Bishop.

The solution quickly came to Don, and he quickly began making his adjustments.

Within Area 51, the speakers let out a piercing squawk, and the Imperial March cut off.

Everyone stared up at them with batted breath. Did this mean it was over?

Then the speakers came to life again, and the employees could only stare in horror as they heard what came out next.

"_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe-_"

Bishop crushed his coffee cup in his hand, heedless of the hot liquid that splashed out of it.

"Someone had better get me some damn earplugs, or there will be hell to pay," he growled. "And someone find a way to shut that music off!"

The employees scrambled to do what he said.

In cyberspace, Don clutched his stomach as he laughed. This was far too much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>7.2 2012(ish) Verse <strong>_Inspired by the fic __Acceptable Risk__ by StariaSestra_

Karai could not stop laughing at the scene in front of her.

After the Rodeo Detectives loop, Karai hadn't been too impressed by the loop she was in now. In this loop, Karai had woken up as some sort of knight in shining armor in a fairy tale version of her world.

At first it seemed like she was the only one awake for this variant loop. She had found most of her family's counterparts here, and they all had fitting rolls. Master Splinter was a noble Lord, Leo was a fellow knight, Donnie was an inventive blacksmith, and Mikey was the local jester (a job he seemed to really enjoy). Raph had been the only one unaccounted for. Knowing him, she had suspected he was likely to be a huntsmen or something out in the woods.

Then came news that the kingdom's princess was supposedly lost in the nearby forest, and someone was needed to go find her.

Guess who got the job.

One dangerous trek through the forest later (which ended up having to involve fighting bandits, trolls, and one very irate dragon) Karai found her princess.

The sight of which was which cause of her aforementioned laughter.

In front of her looked like a scene from a Disney movie. Standing in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by several cutesy woodland animals was the princess. The only problem with the picture was that the princess was a clearly awake Raphael**.**

"_**SHUT UP!"**_ snarled Raph, her (yes, **her**) face burning red with embarrassment.

But Karai just continued to laugh. It was definitely worth the bandits, trolls, and dragon just to see this.

Raph's face and body looked slimmer and more feminine shaped, but it was hard to tell with what she was wearing. She was dressed in a floor length, puffy, frilly, lacey, red, monstrosity of a ball gown. Her mask was tied in a large bow in the back, and a sparkly gold tiara was perched on her head.

"I said _**Shut Up!**_" growled Raph again as Karai continued laughing.

"I-I'm sorry, y-your majesty," said Karai between breathless giggles. "But you-snirk-you look _fabulous_ today, haha."

"I hate you!"

What Karai failed to notice, was the cutesy woodland animals were starting to look less cute as they glared at the one upsetting their 'princess'.

While still snickering, Karai began to pull herself together. "Why didn't you just take the dress off?" she had to ask. She was surprised Raph hadn't just ripped it off by now.

"I tried," Raph grumbled. "But this stupid thing must be made of steel or something, it just won't rip, and whatever's holding it on is on is hooked under my shell where I can't reach."

Karai pictured Princess Raph's attempts to get the dress of with that information, and starting laughing again.

Raph growled and covered her face with her hands. "You better not tell anyone. This could not get any worse."

She was proven wrong a second later when she heard the click of a camera shutter. She looked up in horror to see that Karai had pulled her T-Phone out of her subspace pocket and had taken a picture of her.

"Oh, I don't have to _tell_ anyone," said Karai teasingly. "This picture is worth more than a thousand words."

"GIVE ME THAT PHONE!" shouted Raph. She tried to run over to Karai, but she tripped on her dress, and fell sprawling on the ground. She growled as she heard Karai take another picture.

However she stopped when she heard more growling that didn't come from her.

Karai and Raph looked back to see that all the woodland animals were now glaring murderously at Karai and snarling.

Raph got an evil grin on her face. "Get her!" she ordered the animals.

That was all they needed, and Karai found herself being chased through the forest by a stampede of critters.

When Raph finally figured out how to move in her dress (however slowly that it was) she found that Karai was stranded up a tree fighting off squirrels and birds while the more grounded animals kept guard below.

"Still worth it," called Karai.

"T-Phone, self-destruct!" Raph called, having remembered that function on the walk over.

Karai's T-Phone fizzled and died.

"Dammit!"

* * *

><p><strong>7.3 Movie Verse <strong>_Requested by phoebe. gimenez__.7_

Just another loop with a rooftop fight against the Shredder. However, in this Variant Loop Raph had found himself to be the only one awake, and Mikey had been killed years before his awakening.

The Shredder was shorter and broader than usual in this loop, but fought with just as much ruthlessness as he always did.

That all changed when Donny managed to knock his helmet off with his Bō staff.

Raph stared in horror at who was under the Shredder's Kuro Kabuto. His brothers stopped and stared as well, shocked by what they saw.

Dressed as their worst enemy, and glaring at them murderously was not Oroku Saki. It none other than Michelangelo.

"_**Mikey!?**_" Leo asked in astonishment. Unable to process that their little brother had returned to them like this.

Mikey cocked his head slightly as he glared at the other three turtles. "Who the hell is Mikey?"

Raph and his brothers exchanged a glance, before readying their weapons. It was clear they all now had the same goal in mind.

One way or another they were getting their baby brother back.

* * *

><p><strong>7.4 2012 Verse<strong>

When Mikey walked into the lair with bandages covering his face, everyone was horrified.

"Mikey what happened?" Leo asked, as he and the other turtles rushed over to the youngest.

"Who did this?" demanded Raph, looking ready to pound someone into the dirt.

Mikey's reply was muffled by the bandages.

"Out of the way please," said Donnie, shoving past Leo and Raph with his box of medical equipment.

With great care, Donnie removed the bandages, despite the muffled protests from Mikey.

They quickly saw why once the last bandage was removed. It was not pretty.

"Aww man," whined Mikey. "The dude said to leave the bandages on for an hour, it's only been forty-five minutes."

"Mikey," said Leo in a very disapproving tone, "is that a tattoo?"

Mikey beamed up at them. "Yup," he said cheerfully.

Donnie slapped his forehead, and left to put his medical kit away.

Raph was furious. "Why would you do something so stupid? You nearly gave us a heart-attack!"

"'Cause it's something I wanted to do," said Mikey, not at all ashamed. "Check it out! It's a tattoo of my face on my _face_. Cool right? It's like I'm wearing a mask and the mask is me!"

Raph and Leo stared him in utter disbelief.

"I know! Mind blowing, right?" said Mikey, mistaking the reason for their silence. "That's what the tattoo guy said too!"

"Tattoo Guy!" shouted Leo. "You let someone see you?"

"He _WHAT!_" asked Donnie as he rejoined the rest of them.

"Pssh, yeah," said Mikey rolling his eyes. He pointed at his newly inked face. "It's not like I could do this myself."

At the sight of Leo, Raph and Donnie's furious faces, he quickly put up his hand in a calming gesture. "Don't worry, the guy was totally cool with me. Though he did say something about his drink being really good if he was seeing me."

His brothers groaned at the implications of that statement.

"What?" asked Mikey cluelessly.

"_**Michelangelo!**_" said a booming voice behind them all. They turned to see that Splinter had arrived on the scene and was glaring down at his youngest disapprovingly.

Now Mikey looked nervous. "Uh, h-hi, Sensei…"

Master Splinter pinched Mikey's newly inked and still very sore cheek. "I will speak with you alone," he said, dragging the youngest turtle away despite his yowls of protest.

The next loop the tattoo was gone, and while Mikey was disappointed about it, Master Splinter's punishment was scary enough that he never got a tattoo again.

Not a visible one at least.

* * *

><p><strong>7.5 1987 Verse<strong>

When Michelangelo had been warned about this type of loop, he'd never thought to would happen to him. Even though it had happened to others, he'd thought it would still skip him. The trend had been for these types of things to happen to happen to Raphael.

Speaking of Raphael, if he didn't stop laughing, Michelangelo was going to make him eat his own bandana.

"Would you quit it," said Michelangelo in annoyance.

Raphael continued to snicker. "Sorry _**Sis**_, but no way. This is too good."

Michelangelo groaned, Renet had warned them, but that still didn't prepare her to spend a loop as a girl. To be completely honest, she didn't really mind the fact too much. It was Raphael's amusement about it that was the problem.

"You know it's only a matter of time till it happens to you," she pointed out. "The Go Ninja, and the Booyakasha Raphaels have both been like this for a loop. That makes you a more likely target."

Raphael shrugged, still looking amused. "I'll deal with that when it happens. But until then, I can enjoy the fact it happened to you first."

Michelangelo snorted. Then an idea occurred to her for pay back.

"Well then," she said, making her way towards the exit of their lair. "I'll just have to use this to my advantage while I can."

That got Raphael to stop laughing. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To visit Mona Lisa," said Michelangelo in a nonchalant tone. "She and I can have a girl talk, and I can tell her _all_ about you."

Raphael's eyes widened at the implications of that statement.

Michelangelo then bolted out of the lair before he could stop her.

"Wait! Stop! Stay away from my girlfriend!" shouted Raphael, attempting to chase after her.

But Michelangelo was already gone.

Raphael sighed and thunked his head against the wall. '_Just great.'_

Then Donatello walked up to him looking troubled. "Was that Michelangelo I just saw leaving the lair?"

"Yup," moaned Raphael miserably.

"Er, then why did he look like a girl?" asked Donatello.

Raphael stared at his brother, then thunked his head again, hopping to knock himself out and this all be a bad dream.

No such luck.

* * *

><p><strong>7.6 2012 Verse<strong>

Karai grinned ferociously as Foot Ninja surrounded her. Another loop where she was fully human had started, and she was already making preparations to sabotage the Foot and make her way to New York.

But still, it was nice to get a little training in before she left.

As the Foot Ninja attacked, she had a great deal of fun taking each one of them down without breaking a sweat.

When the last of her attackers lay groaning on the floor, Karai could not resist the urge to pump her fist in the air and shout, "Booyakasha!"

She then froze at the sound of metallic boots as the Shredder came up behind her. He always insisted on watching this training exercise to monitor her progress. Because of this she always had to make sure she held back and only used the moves he'd taught her.

Grudgingly, she turned to face him and bowed.

The Shredder stared down at her. "You fought well, Karai," he said passively.

Before the praise would have made Karai swell with pride, but now it curdled her stomach, as she knew he wanted her to fight well in order to kill her real father.

"Thank you, father," was all she said, carefully keeping her tone neutral.

"But I must ask," said Shredder, making Karai tense. "What was the purpose of yelling that at the end."

Karai smirked as she glanced up at him. "Oh, just modern teen lingo," she said sarcastically. "Most young people these days say it. You really need to get out more, father."

She then flounced out of the room, leaving the Shredder to wonder if he had just been insulted, or if he was just getting old.

* * *

><p><strong>7.7<strong> **Usagi's Verse**

Usagi watched in amusement as his kame friends went about their morning rituals around their campsite. According to Leonardo, the loop the four of them had been experiencing was a baseline one, so during a quiet time period in the loop the four of them had decided to go and visit Usagi and Gen in their native world.

Usagi had welcomed his friend's visit, as he too was feeling boredom from the constant repetition of it all. Gennosuke (who had finally become looping aware) was also pleased by their visit, if only because it gave him someone new to gamble with.

Usagi could not help but be fascinated by the dynamic of the four turtles as they prepared for the day. For ones who were brought up in a different culture (despite the Japanese influence on it), their ways of going about things were different.

The most notable difference was their choice of breakfast food. Donatello had explained that they had not wanted to be an inconvenience to the two samurai, and had brought their own food on their trip. Since Michelangelo had been one of the ones tasked with packing the food, the amount was vast, and likely more than needed, as such the kame were willing to share.

Usagi examined the colorful boxes of cereal in front of him, as he tried to determine which to try. Gen had had no such qualms, and had poured some of each in his bowl with the milk. He seemed to enjoy it, but the turtles were insisting that the food tasted better unmixed.

Finally, Usagi decided on a bright red box with an image of a rabbit on the front.

However, just as he was about to pour it, Michelangelo snatched it away and waggled his finger at Usagi.

"Silly rabbit, Trix are for kids," said the orange wearing ninja with a wide grin.

Raphael quickly reached over and smacked his younger brother on the back of the head. "They won't get that joke, ya Bonehead," he grumbled.

Leonardo then snatched the box away and poured Usagi a bowl. "Ignore him, you're welcome to have this."

Usagi and Gen stared at the brothers, then shrugged and ate their breakfast. Very different cultures indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>7.8 2012 Verse<strong>

Dogpound clung to the side of the tanker truck containing the chemical the Shredder wanted poured down the sewers to eradicate the turtles, their snake of a sister, and their sensei. Thus far there had been no interference from the five reptiles. But the seemingly easy mission was setting Dogpound on edge. Something was about to happen, he just knew it.

As if on cue, the tanker drove under a bridge and a rain of shuriken came down on the tanker.

Dogpound brought his arm up to shield his head from sharp metal, and the tanker screeched to a stop once it came out from under the bridge.

The dog mutant glared up to see Michelangelo standing on the top of the bridge grinning down at him.

"Doctor Prank-enstein For The Win!" yelled the turtle as he chucked a water balloon at the tanker.

Too late Dogpound noticed that some of the shuriken had pierced the metal container and the chemical was leaking out.

He and his Purple Dragon flunkies had just enough time to scramble away before the entire tanker exploded.

The other three turtles and Karai joined Mikey on the bridge (which had miraculously not been destroyed in the explosion).

"Are you crazy, Mikey?" Leo demanded angrily. This was not what he had been planning for this mission. "That was incredibly dangerous!"

"Not to mention stupid!" agreed Raph.

"You could have killed someone!" said Donnie in distress. "Most likely yourself!"

Karai was about to use the tip of her tail to smack her youngest brother across the head, when she noticed what he was doing. "Are those _marshmallows_?" she asked incredulously.

Mikey was indeed holding a stick of marshmallows over the blaze from the explosion, looking perfectly content. "Yup, sure is. Do you want one?"

"_**MIKEY!"**_ they all yelled angrily, realizing he had done all this on purpose.

The youngest turtle simply looked up at them with an innocent expression. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>7.9 2003 Verse<strong>

Don03 wondered just when he became the go to guy for others in the multi-verse to call and talk (*cough* complain *cough*) to about the problems in their own universe.

This time it was Donnie12 calling to complain about his version of Mikey.

"I swear he's driving all of us up the wall," Donnie was saying over the communicator. "Not only has he started pulling pranks on all of us any chance he gets, but all our fights have become nothing but a joke to him. He's not taking any of it seriously, and it's putting our whole team in danger."

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" asked Don patiently as he worked in his lab, the communicator wedged between his ear and his shoulder.

"We've _tried!_ Repeatedly! Nothing is getting through to him, not even Master Splinter," said Donnie in exasperation. "The main problem is that Mikey is not seeing any of the consequences for his actions. Anything bad that happens gets erased in the next loop, so he doesn't see any reason to care."

"Didn't you warn him about crashing the loops?" Don asked, pausing in his work.

"We did," said Donnie with a sigh. "He thinks we just made it up to scare him into behaving. We even had Venus and her Donatello call him and tell him about their crashed loop. He thought they were ripping off a scary video game."

Don winced. This was not sounding good. "How bad has it gotten there? What's the worst he's done?"

"A shorter list would be what hasn't he done," moaned Donnie. "He's gotten drunk, prank called every bag guy we have, he made Kurtzman so paranoid he no longer does anything but hide under his bed wearing a tinfoil hat, he stuck a leash on Dogpound, put Fishface in a mermaid bikini, rigged a giant flyswatter to follow Stockmanfly around, he convinced the Kraang that a water pistol was his greatest weakness, he blew up a tanker just to roast marshmallows, he got a tattoo of his face on his face, he switched Master Splinter's cheese phone with actual cheese (which started to stink after a week), he locked Karai and Leo in a closet together, he sent out flyers that Raph was going to marry the Roachinator (Raph beat him to a pulp for that), he switched all Casey's hockey pucks with mini pizzas, he dyed April's hair green while she was sleeping, and who knows how many other things."

Don winced at the long list. "Ouch," he muttered.

"Most recently he snuck into Foot HQ just so he could stick a whoopee cushion under the Shredder's throne," said Donnie. "It wouldn't have been too big a problem if he hadn't stuck around to watch Shredder sit down on it. He was caught laughing, and barely made it out of there alive."

"Sounds like your brother has the beginnings of a bad case of Sakura Syndrome," said Don with another wince. He was starting to dread the day his own Michelangelo became looping aware if this was what he had to look forward too.

"Sakura Syndrome?" asked Donnie in confusion.

"It was in the Looping for Dummies manual," said Don. "It's when a looper feels that there are no consequences to their actions, and goes out of their way to anything they want. It was named after this girl who started looping and went nuts."

"And that's happening to Mikey?" asked Donnie worriedly.

"If he doesn't get his act together soon, then yeah," said Don apologetically.

"Aw, Sewer Apples," moaned Donnie. "I'll talk to him again. Maybe the others and I can stage an intervention."

"Good luck with that," said Don, sensing the end of this conversation. "Hey by the way, why do you and the others call me when you have complaints?"

Don got the sense that his counterpart was shrugging on his end of the line. "Because you give the best advise, and I'm pretty sure you're the nicest out of all of us."

With that the conversation ended, and Don had to smile. The nicest turtle in the multi-verse, he could live with that.

* * *

><p><strong>7.10 2012 Verse<strong>

"_**MIKEY!"**_ yelled the rest of the Hamato clan, as once again their youngest did something stupid for the heck of it.

"What?" said Mikey, glancing over at them. "You said not to take any more unacceptable risks. This isn't risky at all."

While the youngest turtle was saying that, he was standing perfectly still as the Kraang fired at him from down the hall with their lasers.

"Would you get out of their line of fire!" shouted Leo from his hiding place behind a large crate. "You could get hit!"

"No way, dude," said Mikey brightly. "These guys are such a lousy shots. They still haven't hit me, and I'm not even moving."

"He does have a point," said Raph, from behind his own cover.

But Leo remembered the loop where Raph's body (while his mind was not in it) had been shot and killed.

"They don't need to be good shots," Leo snapped, "they just need to get lucky once!"

"Guys, if I may interject," called Donnie, from where he was hiding with Karai. "The continuous laser blasts from the Kraang's bayonets is causing the structural integrity of this facility to become unstable!"

"In English, Donnie!" called Mikey.

"He said the roof could cave in on us at any second!" shouted Karai.

Just as she said that, one of the Kraang's shots hit Mikey in the head, and he crumpled to the ground.

_**"****MIKEY!"**_ they all shouted again. But before they could run to him, the ceiling started to crack and rumble.

Then it caved in on all of them, burying them in the rubble.

Two words flashed through Karai's mind as she fell into blackness.

'_System Crash'_

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN**** Read Review, and Give suggestions.**

7.1- Yup, Don has definitely been hanging out with Mikey for too long.

7.2- I seem to enjoy gender-bending poor Raphaels. In Acceptable Risk, StariaSestra said out that Raph might be an undiscovered Disney Princess with his habit of talking to animals, and his weird (but awesome) connection with pigeons. I was laughing so hard at that that I just had to write this.

7.3- As requested by phoebe. gimenez.7. Thanks again for the suggestion. I couldn't resist but putting a slight Winter Soldier spin on it.

7.4- Mikey really wanted that tattoo. I'll leave it up to your imagination what it looked like.

7.5- I've had 2 different Raphaels gender bend, I figured it was time to pick on someone else. And Donatello is now awake.

7.6- Karai is sassy, and if the Shredder had hair he'd now be checking it for gray ones.

7.7- I couldn't resist. Plus I haven't done anything with Usagi recently.

7.8- Is it just me, or is Mikey getting out of control.

7.9- It's not just me. Also 2003 Don is a sweetheart, he's my favorite turtle in that series.

7.10- Looks like Mikey crashed the loop. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out the consequences.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** Just a little amend from after watching yesterday's episode, _Serpent Hunt_. My current headcanon is that being the Anchor has stabilized Karai's mutation enough that she stays sane and can control it, and she can switch between forms at will. If that changes in later episodes I'll go back and fix it. Also, Bebop and Rocksteady are in the show now, Yay. I should have seen it coming that it was those two who'd be them, but I didn't until halfway though the episode ^_^; I was kinda hoping Casey'd get mutated.

* * *

><p><strong>8.1 Five Nights at Freddy's Verse<strong>

Mikey12 blinked as he awoke in what looked like a security office.

'_I got shot,' _was the first thought that ran through his head. The second one was _'That hurt. Never doing that again.'_ He then shrugged and looked around.

From the looks of the posters he was in the security office of a kids' pizza joint. He grinned widely at that. He had a good feeling about this loop.

Then his loop memories kicked in. His name was Mikey Schmidt. He was human and he'd never done any martial arts in his life, so his current body wasn't very strong or agile. Despite that, he'd just accepted a job as the night security guard at a Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria.

Mikey wasn't thrilled by the fact that he had to work in this loop, but still there was a kitchen filled with pizza making supplies just down the hall. He didn't think anyone would mind if he went and helped himself.

But before Mikey could leave the office, the phone began to ring. After a few rings it went to voicemail.

"_Hello! Hello hellooo! Uhh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night," _said the voice over the phone.

Mikey groaned and flopped back into his seat. He might as well listen to his instructions before getting pizza.

As the voice on the phone droned on Mikey began to zone out, and not pay much attention, his mind on all the pizza he was going to eat.

But then the Phone Guy said something that snapped Mikey back into paying attention.

"… _Upon the discovery of damage or death of a person has occurred, a missing person report will be filled within ninety days, or as soon as property and premise have been thoroughly cleaned with bleach and the carpets have been replaced. Blah blah blah…"_

Wait? What?

Mikey leaned as close to the answering machine as possible to hear the rest of the message. The Phone Guy went on to explain how the animatronics of the restaurant were going to try and kill him, and how they had already hurt people before. Mikey may not pay much attention to Donnie's biology lessons, but he could remember that the frontal lobe was a part of the brain.

He was stuck inside a restaurant with killer robots that wanted to eat his brain!

That good feeling was definitely gone now, and not even pizza could bring it back.

Mikey knew that in his current human state he didn't stand a chance against killer robots. He had no weapons, and he hadn't felt this weak since he was a small turtle tot.

Mikey began biting his nails as the Phone Guy began describing the gruesome way that the robots would kill him if they caught him. It sounded like he would be forced to wear Shredder's armor, only inside out.

And his eyeballs would pop out! He didn't want his eyeballs to pop out!

As the Phone Guy finished talking and hung up, Mikey timidly reached over and turned on the light on the left side of the office.

The light flickered on, revealing a large, robotic rabbit reaching out towards Mikey.

Mikey let out a scream and slammed the door shut on the rabbit.

A quick check of the other side revealed that a robotic chicken with its head at an awkward angle was just outside the other door, before Mikey slammed that one shut too.

Mikey hid himself under his desk as the robots outside tapped against the doors. The tablet clutched in his hands showed that the power he'd been supplied was slowly draining as the doors stayed closed, but the robots just wouldn't leave.

This was worse than the Squirrelanoids!

Most of all, he finally realized that his brothers had been right about crashing the loops. He vowed that is he lived though this, he would never do anything to crash a loop again.

But first he had to get through this with his brain in tact.

* * *

><p><strong>8.2 2012 Verse<strong>

When Mikey opened his eyes and saw he was no longer in the dark security office with those glowing eyes staring at him, he let out a tiny whimper and latched onto the turtle sitting next to him, which just so happened to be Raphael.

"What's wrong with you?" Raph asked his baby brother, and the rest of the family looked over in concern.

"I swear, I'll never crash a loop again," he wailed trembling.

Raph hugged the terrified turtle to him, and glanced around to see who else understood what he'd said. Only Master Splinter looked confused.

The wise rat seemed to realize that this was a conversation his sons did not want him present for, so he excused himself to go meditate. He'd try to get the full story out of them later.

Once he was gone, Leo and Donnie hurried over to find out what had happened to their little brother. He refused to say much, except that there were robots, and they were trying to kill him and he was nearly helpless to stop them.

Donnie sighed, and began rubbing Mikey's shell in a soothing manner. It looked like they may not have to worry about Sakura Syndrome after all, but he wished it hadn't happened like this.

* * *

><p><strong>8.3 Movie Theater (Dimension Unknown)<strong>

Donatello03 blinked awake to find him and his brothers (minus Mikey) sitting in plush seats of what looked like a movie theater. In the row in front of him was the 2012 turtles and Karai, and the three awake 1987 turtles were in the row in front them. Glancing back him, Don saw that the Venus and her Donatello were sitting in the row behind them.

"What the shell is going on?" asked Raph03.

"You think I know?" asked Donatello87. "We just woke up here."

"Same," said NM Donatello.

"Ditto," called Leo12

"Well we're here for some reason," said Leo03.

Just then the screen at the front of the theater lit up, and music began to play.

All of them turned and watched as the opening theme for the 1987 TMNT cartoon played on the screen.

Once it was done, the occupants of the theater were still staring in shock.

"Since when do we have a theme song?" asked Raphael87.

"I don't know, but it was totally bodacious!" said Michelangelo87 with a wide grin.

"It's certainly catchy," said Donatello87.

"Good thing our Mikey isn't here," grumbled Raph03. "Then he'd want us to have our own theme song."

"Hey wasn't that our ring tone on the T-phone?" asked Mikey12.

"Uh, yeah," said Donnie12. "But it's just a jingle I found on the Internet. It doesn't have any words."

"Well apparently it does," said Raph12.

Then the screen lit up again, and the theme song for the Ninja Turtles: Next Mutation played.

"You two have some weird looking bad guys," said Karai to Venus and NM Donatello.

"What do they mean, 'Now they're live'," asked Venus. "I do not recall a time when we were not."

"I'm more worried about the Next Mutation part of the title," said Leo03. "From experience, secondary mutations are bad news."

The 1987 turtles, 2003 turtles, and Mikey12 (who remembered Razar's second mutation, and his own mutagen induced shellacne) nodded in agreement.

NM Donatello looked concerned. "I'll run some tests next loop."

Then the screen lit up again for the 2003 theme song to play.

Raph03 groaned and slumped in his seat. "I am so glad our Mikey isn't here. If he found out we had a theme song, he never stop singing it."

Raph12 straitened up at that, and began eyeing his Mikey trying to decide if he should start covering the younger turtle's ears before any other theme songs came on.

"I kinda like it," said Don03. "Though I do wonder why they had to keep counting us."

"Did you guys really shred Shredder?" asked Karai curiously.

"Yes, eventually," said Leo03.

"After killing him half a dozen times," Raph03 grumbled.

There was a beat of silence after that revelation.

"Wait," said Mikey12, breaking the silence with his excitement. "Everyone else here has had a theme song play. Does that mean-"

The answer came before he could even finish the question. He turned to face the screen eagerly as the 2012 theme song began to play on the screen.

Karai frowned when it ended. "Why am I shown under the bad guys?" she asked indignantly. "Sure, we started off as enemies, but I've changed since then."

"We know, Karai," said Leo12, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

"We've got a theme song!" cheered Mikey happily. "I want it on my T-pod. Donnie can I get it on my T-pod? Pleeeeeeeease!" he asked shaking the turtle in question excitedly.

Donnie12 pulled his arm free and said, "Sure Mikey, I recorded it all on my T-phone. I'll download the sound onto your T-pod later."

"YaHOO!"

"Great," grumbled Raph12. "Now _our_ Mikey will never stop singing that."

"So who's theme song was the best?" asked Raphael87.

The loop ended before anyone could reply to that argument which could only end in tears.

* * *

><p><strong>8.4 2003 Verse<strong>

A heavy sigh was the first thing Leo heard when he came out of his meditation session.

He looked over at the source of the sigh, and saw Mikey slumped on the couch looking miserable.

"What's wrong, Mikey?" he asked.

"Raph," grumbled the younger turtle.

Leo frowned at that. He didn't recall Raph doing anything wrong lately. In fact the red wearing turtle had seemed to be in a much better mood as of late.

"What'd he do?" Leo asked, wondering if he'd missed something.

"He's not falling for any of my pranks!" wailed Mikey dramatically. "I put so much time and effort into those, and Raph doesn't have the decency to fall for even one of them. And worse, he's keeps turning them back on me!"

Leo face palmed as he heard that. Leave it to Mikey to be insulted by his pranks being foiled. He almost dreaded what the turtle would do once he was looping aware. Especially after he'd heard what happened to the 2012 Mikey.

"Maybe you should put less effort into pulling pranks, and more into your training," said Leo in exasperation.

Mikey looked at him like he was insane.

Just then there came a yell in the direction of the bedrooms.

"That sounded like Raph," said Leo worriedly.

Mikey immediately perked up. "No way! He fell for my snare trap! Alright!"

The orange wearing turtle bolted towards the noise hoping to catch a glimpse or Raph in his trap.

However, as he reached where the trap was, Mikey felt his leg get yanked out from under him, and found the world was upside down.

Raph stepped out of hiding and laughed at the fact Mikey had once again been caught in his own trap.

Leo caught up, and rolled his eyes at the sight. "You know he's only going to get back at you once he's looping aware," he whispered to Raph as Mikey struggled to get down.

"Till then, it's worth it," Raph hissed back with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>8.5 Big Hero 6 Movie Verse <strong>_Requested by thegirlwholived91_

Donnie12 blinked as he took in the sight in front of him.

This was definitely not the sewers.

He was in a lab, and not as a test subject. All around him were humans working on state of the art science projects and technology that made him want to drool.

When none of them seemed to be screaming at the sight of a giant turtle, he glanced down at his hands, and was surprised to see human digits instead of three large, green fingers.

He quickly scanned his loop memories, and to his delight he saw that in this loop he was the very human Donatello Hamato, fifteen-year-old genius, secretly a ninja of the Hamato clan, and student at the prestigious San Fransokyo Institute of Technology.

Donnie was going to _college_. This loop was a dream come true.

He looked down at his student project. Metalhead looked back up at him and gave him a thumbs up, which Donnie grinned and returned.

"Is that a big metal turtle?" came a young sounding voice behind him.

Donnie turned to see two boys behind him looking at Metalhead intently. The taller one in the baseball cap his memories identified as Tadashi Hamada, one of his friends at college. The other one was about Donnie's age (maybe a little younger), and had asked the question.

"I bet it's great for bot fighting," said the younger boy with a grin.

Tadashi looked pained at that statement, and quickly changed the subject. "Donnie, this is my younger brother, Hiro. Hiro, this is Donnie, he's just a year older than you."

Hiro arced an eyebrow at Donnie as they shook hands. "Wow, for once a normal sounding nickname."

Donnie shrugged as the nicknames of other students flashed through his head, showing that the kid had a point. "Well my name is short for Donatello, which I'm sure is unique enough to satisfy Fred."

"Nice," said Hiro. He then looked back at Metalhead. "So what's he run on?" he asked, pointing to the machine.

Donnie grinned as he began telling Hiro all about his tin friend. He was going to enjoy this loop for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>8.6 2003 Verse<strong>

When Donatello opened his eyes for the next loop, the first thing he noticed was how hard it was to think. His entire head felt like it was in a fog, and a burning rage seemed to permeate his every thought.

'_Did I wake up in Raph's body?_' was the first semi-rational thought he had, and even that thought was slow to process.

A groan below him brought his attention out of the fog in his mind, and attempt to focus on the present.

Pinned below him by hands that were too big to belong to Don was Raphael. His brother was glaring back at him with no sign of recognition in his eyes.

"**Rrrr-Rraaafff?"** Don tried to say, but the name came out in a deep, garbled voice that wasn't his.

Raph's eyes widened at the sound, but before he could say anything, Don felt a kick on the back of his shell.

He released Raph as he was knocked forward. He whirled around angrily to see who had kicked him, only to see his other two brothers glaring up at him, looking ready to attack at any second. Casey and April were crouched behind them looking terrified.

What was going on?

Why was it so hard just to _think_?

Why did his brothers look at him like _he_ was the enemy?

And why was he _growling_ at them?

Then he slowly realized that his brothers were shorter than they should be. Then he remembered the large hands that had pinned Raph were green, three fingered, and clawed…

The rage that was festering in his mind was suddenly replaced by unadulterated terror.

No.

_No!_

_**NO!**_

But one look down confirmed his worst fears. Scales too dark. Body too big and deformed. He had awoken during his secondary mutation. He had awoken as a monster…

At that realization, Don fell to the ground in misery, and tried to curl himself into his much too small shell. Some part of him registered that he had let out an animalistic sort of whine as he did so, but his fogged up brain could bring himself to care.

Around him he could hear his brothers and friends conversing, but it was like he was hearing them from underwater. He could hear his name being mentioned, but nothing made sense.

Then he sensed people coming closer to him. His instincts made him snap and growl at those approaching, but he regretted it when he saw that it was his brothers.

Mikey had jumped back and screamed like a girl when Don had done that, and Leo looked tense and stayed out of reach.

But Raph only hesitated for a second, before cautiously approaching again. While he had Don's attention, the red wearing turtle made a show of putting down his weapons, and holding his hand out invitingly.

Raph said something that Don's addled brain eventually translated to, "Easy there, Donny."

Fighting the savage impulse in his head to bite the hand (this was Raph, his _brother_, he wouldn't hurt him), Don did his best to be as non-threatening as possible as Raph laid his hand on Don's head.

"Oh, Donny," he heard Raph whisper as the older turtle rubbed his head comfortingly.

Don could only whine in response and lean his head into the hand. All other forms of speech had abandoned him.

Seeing this, Leo and Mikey slowly approached him as well, both saying incomprehensible words of sympathy and concern.

The rage that was clouding his mind lessened a bit once his three brothers surrounded him with their comforting presence. It was still a struggle to keep himself from lashing out. But even through the fog in his head, there was one thing he knew for sure.

His brothers would not let him down.

* * *

><p><strong>8.7 2012 Verse (Turtles Forever, continued from<strong> **6.1)**

After a vicious fight with a tiger mutant, giant worms, and several Kraang and Foot bots, the 1987 and 2003 turtles once again found themselves gathered around the Trans-dimensional Portal Stick. The 2012 turtles had agreed to come and help their counterparts out, and their Karai, Casey, and April had opted to stay behind with their Master Splinter, who had been injured in the fighting.

"Okay, I've made some adjustments using the Kraang portal tech," said Donnie12 after he handed over the portal stick. He was the only 2012 turtle to be awake for this loop. "It should be able to work better now."

"Thanks, Donatello," said Donatello87, who seemed endlessly amused by being able to call others by his own name.

"Moment of truth time then," said Don03, as he activated the device.

The stick lit up with a bright flash of light, and when it faded the twelve turtles were gone.

"Just when you thought our lives couldn't get any weirder. Am I right?" said Casey, from where he and the girls had watched them leave.

The two kunoichi nodded in agreement.

**Meanwhile in the Movie Verse**

Movie Raphael was once again with his brothers, battling the stone generals to close the portal and seal the monsters away.

Just as he landed a hit on Aguila, the portal flared up and changed from the glowing red-orange to bright green. Then the portal spat out twelve turtles and they all fell to the ground at the base of the portal, which returned to it's original color.

The battle was brought to a standstill, as everyone stopped to stare at the new arrivals.

Movie Raph recognized the three alternate versions of himself, Leo, Donny, and Mikey, as they struggled to untangle themselves from the heap they'd landed in.

"Okay, maybe I was off on a few calibrations," said Donnie12, as he pulled himself free from his brothers.

"Ya _think_?" chorused the three different versions of Raphael.

"Hey more us's!" cheered Mikey12. "And these ones don't look like dorks!"

Movie Mikey looked over at Movie Donny. "I want my own portal even more now," he said eagerly.

Movie Raph groaned, then dodged as Aguila took another swipe at him while he was distracted.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

><p><strong>8.8 2003 Verse<strong>

The four turtles could only stare at the latest menace to attack New York City.

"Think this one might be a reject from the Cowabunga Turtles' screwy universe?" Raph asked Don and Leo, while keeping it out of the still unawake Mikey's hearing.

"I wouldn't be surprised," said Leo, as they continued to stare at the latest monster.

It was a giant evil toaster. There was no other way to describe it. It was big, metallic, square, and it shot fireballs out of a crevice on the top of its head. It hadn't seen them yet, and they'd been too busy staring in disbelief to attack it.

"Looks like the Brave Little Toaster is back from Mars," said Mikey, unaware of his brothers' conversation.

The three older turtles all groaned and rolled their eyes.

"You're seriously drawing from old kid movies for this?" asked Raph.

"Well Toasty over there looks like a Saturday morning cartoon villain, so why not?" asked Mikey.

None of his brothers could argue with that, the toaster really did look the part.

"Well it's perfectly obvious how we can beat it," said Don pleasantly.

The other three shifted their attention onto him. "How?" they all asked.

"Simple," said Don. Then he shoved Leo towards it.

The lead turtle stumbled forward, and into the toaster monster's sights. But before it could attack, Leo's hand came to rest on its hull to steady his balance.

At his touch the entire toaster seized up, shuttered, and then fell down dead.

Leo removed his hand from it and backed away, his eyes wide. His brothers came and joined him as he stared at the dead toaster.

"Well that's one way to do it," said Raph, a little disappointed he wasn't able to fight.

"How'd you know that would work?" Mikey asked Don.

Don gave them all a wry grin. "Do you have any idea how many times I've had to fix _our_ toaster after Leo gets a hold of it? He's like the bane of all kitchen appliances."

Raph and Mikey exchanged a glance, and then burst out laughing.

Leo, on the other hand, scowled. "I'm not that bad," he said.

He kicked the fallen toaster for emphasis, only for the remains of the toaster to explode into flames.

"I think old Toasty here disagrees with you, Leo," Mikey quipped, as he, Raph and Don laughed.

Leo crossed his arms and pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>8.9 Movie Verse<strong>

"Is it done yet?" asked Mikey eagerly, as he tried to peer over Donny's shoulder.

"Almost," said Donny impatiently, as he swatted Mikey away.

The orange wearing turtle moved to stand next to Raph, and bounced on the soles of his feet eagerly.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" he said happily.

Raph shook his head in amusement at the younger turtle's antics. "Don't forget, I'll be the one wearing it. It's on me if this thing explodes," he said.

"It's not going to explode," Donny called from over his shoulder. "Or at least, it's not likely to."

"That's reassuring," said Raph with a roll of his eyes.

"I wish Leo was here to see this," said Mikey happily, not at all deterred by the possibility of explosions.

"If Leo were here to see this, then we wouldn't be doing it in the first place. Leader Boy wouldn't let us," Raph pointed out.

For this loop Leo was the only one not awake. Because of this, his main reason for going to South America was not just to become a better leader, but also to escape the confusion his looping aware brothers had caused him.

Though whether he was awake or not, he still probably wouldn't allow this.

"And done," said Donny, standing back to admire his handiwork. "Now we just need to test it out."

Raph cautiously moved past him, and sat on his motorbike. Then he hit the button that Donny had installed.

The entire bike shifted under him. A brace snapped up and wrapped around his torso, and the rest of the bike unfolded into a pair of giant wings that were attached to his back.

Mikey let out a dreamy sigh. "It's beautiful."

"Start up function is working properly," said Donny, as he carefully scrutinized the machine's movements. "Now for the second part of the test."

Raph braced himself as he gripped what used to be the handlebars of his bike. He slowly started the ignition and held his breath as the engines started up.

Then his feet were lifted off the ground as the machine did its work. He was so surprised he did little more than hover in one spot, while his brothers started cheering.

"It worked!" cheered Donny, as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Oh yeah!" Said Mikey, jumping up and down in excitement. "The Nightwatcher has his jetpack bike!"

Raph released the ignition, and promptly fell back to the ground. Stumbling under the jetpack's weight as he did so.

He gave his younger brothers a wide grin. "Let's see the bad guys do that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Read. Review. **_**Please Give Suggestions! Particularly to a SAINW Loop. I want to do one, but I'm lacking in ideas for it.**_ As for the turtles' human appearances I've always envisioned them as the way _**10yrsy**_ on Deviantart draws them. He/she has given all versions of the turtles human forms, and is really good. He/she also has some really cute fan comics, so check it out if you want. If not, you can use your own imagination for them.

8.1- In Five Nights at Freddy's the main character is named Mike, there's pizza that you don't get to eat, brains have been bitten in the past, there are creepy killer robots after you, you can't even fight to defend yourself, and it lasts five nights. I thought this would be the perfect place to scare Mikey straight.

8.2- Poor Mikey

8.3- Whose theme song do you like the best? Review and let me know.

8.4- Raph knows the pranks are coming, and can avoid them. But he also can't resist getting Mikey back for doing them in the baseline.

8.5- As requested by thegirlwholived91. I'm sure Donnie thanks you for this loop.

8.6- The Mutation outbreak and Don's secondary mutation are one of my favorite arcs in the 2003 show. Don has a little more control this time, enough to know what's going on and fight off the urge to attack everyone. Still, poor Don, now I wanna give him a hug.

8.7- More Turtles Forever fun, this time with even more turtles

8.8- A common joke on the internet is that Leo (particularly this Leo) should never be allowed in the kitchen and is the Grim Reaper of toasters. I don't know where it came from, but I've always found it funny. Let me know if someone knows where it's from.

8.9- After a bunch of loops, Donny has just accepted Raph's Nightwatcher job as something he can't stop. So he helps with his technical know-how to help keep Raph safe. Leo still doesn't approve of Raph being the Nightwatcher, and tries to stop him when he's awake. Mikey just really wanted that jetpack.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	9. Chapter 9

**9.1 Lord of the Rings Verse**

At the start of this loop, Raph12 had not been pleased with how it had been going. For one, he was human shaped and half his usual height. For another he'd woken up in a village of midgets that had been so freaking _peaceful_. There were absolutely no heads to bust, and it had started making him stir-crazy.

He was apparently replacing a hobbit gardener named Samwise Gamgee (who apparently sounded the same as him, but they had little else in common). When his 'best friend' of this loop, Frodo Baggins, was dragged into a world saving suicide quest, Raphael had jumped at the chance to leave the Shire and see some action.

And he didn't want the world to end. That was always bad.

He'd gotten his wish for action, as there had been tons of fighting and adventure on this trip. But currently Frodo and his quest had been put on hold by a group of humans, who had nabbed them just as they were getting close to where they needed to go.

The leader of the humans was a man named Faramir, who was eyeing them both in suspicion. "My men tell me you are orc spies," he said.

Raph glowered at the human. "Spies," he growled, clenching his fists, "I'll give you spies, ya bonehead!"

Frodo elbowed him to shut him up.

"Well if you are not spies, than who are you?" asked Faramir. "Speak."

Frodo hesitated, and said, "We are hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name. And this is Raphael Hamato."

Faramir looked Raphael up and down in disdain. "Your bodyguard?" he asked.

Raph gave Faramir a dangerous smirk, and twirled his sai in his hands. "His ninja."

* * *

><p><strong>9.2 2012 Verse<strong>

Leo walked in to the dojo early in the first morning of a new loop to start training.

He was surprised to see that there was someone already there.

"Raph?" he asked when he saw his brother crouched at the foot of the tree in the dojo.

The turtle started and turned around, and Leo could immediately tell something was very different about his brother.

"Er, no, not exactly," said 'Raph' with a light accent. "But I seem to be taking his place for now."

Leo raised and eye ridge. This was new. Did Raph switch bodies with a counterpart or another turtle?

'Raph' then looked back at the tree with an appreciative expression. "This is a beautiful tree, especially for growing underground. Would you mind if I care for it while I'm here."

Leo was now convinced this wasn't any Raphael. None of them seemed at all interested in plants. Nor did he seem to be any ninja turtle counterpart he knew of.

"So if you're taking my brother's place, then are you?" he asked. "I'm Leonardo."

'Raph' gave him a friendly smile. "Samwise Gamgee, nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>9.3 1987 Verse<strong>

"Hey Michelangelo, there's something I've been wondering," said Donatello as the four turtles returned to their lair after beating the Shredder (again).

"Yeah, what?" asked Michelangelo.

"Why'd you switch out your nunchaku for the your Turtle Line?" Donatello asked.

Michelangelo looked down at his grappling hook weapon. "Huh, I don't really know," he said scratching his head.

Raphael looks over at you and says. "Translation, for some reason adults in the 90s thought nunchucks needed to be censored. Meanwhile, the ninjas with the sharp pointy weapons get a free pass. How's that for logic?"

Leonardo frowned. "Well that's just silly."

* * *

><p><strong>9.4 2012 Verse<strong>

Karai stood in the doorway of the dojo and watched the proceedings in the lair.

It was another gender swap loop, and this time no one was spared. For this loop he was Kai, not Karai.

Below him were his sisters. The only other ones awake were Mikey (Millie) and Donnie (Donna). Millie, after an initial freak-out, did not have to much of a problem with this change. Donna however was embarrassed by the whole thing, and was spending her time trying to ignore it (and failing miserably).

Raph (El) and Leo (Lea) were oblivious to the changes. Millie was taking full advantage of this by snapping as many pictures of their female forms as she could on her T-phone, intending to use them as blackmail later.

At least until El got sick of having a camera shoved in her face every few seconds, and started chasing Millie around the lair while yelling death threats. Being female seemed to only increase her temper, Kai mused.

He caught Lea's eye and silently asked if she was going to stop them. The blue wearing turtle just rolled her eyes and went back to watching Space Heroes. Some things never changed.

That was when Kai noticed Donna sitting off to the side and looking glum. Seeing as no one else was paying attention to her, Kai decided to go over and see what was wrong.

"Huh, I didn't know a turtle could turn blue," said Kai as he leaned against the wall near Donna.

"Go away, Kai," Donna mumbled.

"Not a chance," said Kai, as he sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

Donna gave him a look over, before sighing again. "It's August," she said glumly.

Kai raised an eyebrow at the name of April's male counterpart. "What about him? Is the fact your crush is currently a boy making you less interested."

"It's the opposite," Donna muttered, refusing to look at Kai. When it was clear Kai wasn't going anywhere, she elaborated, "I still _like_ her- I mean- him… Even though right now she's, well, a him…"

"You still have a crush on August?" asked Kai in surprise.

Donna buried her face in her hands. "So what does that say about me?"

Kai's eyes widened as he realized what was going though his little sister's head. He wasn't sure how to comfort him.

"Well," said Kai slowly, trying not to put his foot in his mouth. "You're a girl this loop, so maybe it has something to do with hormones."

Donna looked up at that, and looked contemplative.

"But I don't feel at all attracted to any other boys in this loop," Donna pointed out after thinking it over.

"Just August, then?" asked Kai.

Donna nodded.

Kai then smirked. "Then it could just be that you'll always be smitten over a certain red head named after a month, no matter what form that red head takes."

Donna blushed scarlet at that statement, but looked a little pleased as well.

"Aww, true love. That's adorable," said a new voice above them.

They looked up to see Millie sitting in the rafters above their heads (no doubt hiding from El), and beaming down at them.

"Donnie and April sitting in a tree-" Millie started to sing happily.

**"EL! MILLIE'S OVER HERE!"** shouted Donna.

"Thanks!" yelled El as she came running in. Millie let out a high-pitched shriek and took off running again.

"Some things really never change," said Kai as they watched the two run around the lair.

Donna nodded in agreement.

Throughout this, Lea never took her eyes of the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>9.5 Movie(ish) Verse <strong>_Requested by __ZorinBlitzFan_

Donatello thunked his head against the wall. "I can't believe this," he moaned.

The turtles were once again in a variant loop. Only this time instead of ninjas hiding in the shadows, they were a group of superheroes who fought out in the open.

"I like it," said Mikey cheerfully, as he took a dramatic pose while holding up his cape up to his face. "The Turtle Titan strikes fear into the hearts of his enemies," he said in a dramatic voice.

Raph tugged off his Nightwatcher helmet and smirked at their baby brother. "You know you're ripping that name and costume off from your Ninja Time counterpart, right?"

"Really?" asked Mikey. He chewed on that for a moment, and then shrugged. "Dude has good taste."

Raph rolled his eyes, and turned to Leo. "What I'd really like to know is where your name and costume came from. The Ghost of the Jungle is an oddly specific name. Anything you want to tell us bro?"

Leo shifted a bit, and picked at his ragged cloak from his time in South America. "While I was on my training trip, I _may_ have made a name for myself fighting thugs and gangs that were attacking the nearby villages."

Raph scowled at his older brother. "So you mean to tell me that you gave me a hard time for my Nightwatcher gig, all the while you were doing the exact same thing on your little vacation, huh, jungle boy?"

Leo looked sheepish, but stood his ground. "Because what I was doing didn't run the risk of drawing attention to the rest of our family. And the area didn't have as good a police presence, so no one else could help."

Raph was still wasn't happy about it, but didn't say anything more. Leo knew he'd be paying for this one way or another.

Mikey however wasn't paying attention to his older brother's fight. He was too busy trying to cheer up Donny.

"Come on," said Mikey with a large cheesy grin. "I don't see why you're so blue about this loop."

Donny shot Mikey a dry look, and gestured down to the tacky purple wizard robe he was wearing. "You're not the one called Mr. Wizard," he grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>9.6 2012<strong>

It was a typical day in the lair. Master Splinter was meditating, Karai and Leo were sparing, Raph was feeding Spike, and Donnie was working in his lab.

Then a loud rumbling echoed throughout the sewer system. It was getting louder at the entrance of the lair, causing them all to stop what they were doing and run to see what was going on.

They saw Mikey round the corner of the subway tunnel and run as fast as he could towards the lair.

**"It's Squirrelmageddon!"** he wailed as he rushed past the entrance to the lair, and continued down the tunnel.

The source of the rumbling made itself known a second later, as a stampede of hundreds of regular, non-mutated squirrels ran along the tracks after Mikey.

The other inhabitants of the lair could only stare in shock and disbelief until the last squirrel scampered by.

Master Splinter sighed, and clutched his temple. "What has that boy gotten into now?"

"We'll go find out, Sensei," said Leo, as he and the rest of the teens vaulted over the turnstiles and took off down the tunnel.

"I can't wait to hear the story behind this," mutter Karai dryly as they went.

* * *

><p><strong>9.7 2003 Verse<strong>

Hun was _not_ happy. Stockman's Foot tech ninjas had been sent out of their test run to capture one of the turtle creatures that had surfaced recently, and had been causing problems with their plans.

At first the plan had seemed successful. The Foot tech ninjas had returned from their outing with an unconscious turtle in tow. They had just been about to strap him to the interrogation table when the turtle snapped awake, and had tossed blinding powder into their eyes.

Caught off guard and unable to see, Hun had been taken down by the turtle in an embarrassingly quick fashion. The last thing he saw before blacking out was the blurry sight of a two-toed, green foot flying towards his face.

He had awoken locked inside a large metal vault that he could not force his way out of. To add insult to injury, a pink tutu had replaced his clothing, and his hair had been dyed bright green with a glittery bow glued to the end of his braid.

But not even those insults could compare with the worst part of all this humiliation. No, the absolute worst thing about this was _who_ he'd been locked in the vault with.

"This is unacceptable," ranted Dr. Stockman, like he'd had been doing since awakening in this hellhole. "A man of my genius should not be treated like this."

Hun did his best to ignore him, but it was hard when the pompous genius would not stop pacing back and forth as he raved about the indignity of it all. Like Hun, Stockman had been dressed in a ridiculous outfit. For some reason the turtles had chosen to dress Stockman as a rodeo clown, complete with seemingly permanent face paint and shoes that squeaked loudly every time he took a step. As such his pacing was almost as irritating as listening to him talk.

Finally Hun had had enough. He slugged the clown in the face, knocking him unconscious and most likely breaking his nose.

It wouldn't get them out of there any faster, but it at least made Hun feel better.

At least until the two of them got out and had to report this failure to the Shredder.

Suddenly being locked in here wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>9.8 Equestria Verse <strong>_Requested by __ZorinBlitzFan_

When MB April and MB Raphael woke up in a brightly colored world as ponies, Raph declared that he knew he wasn't going to like this loop.

This was further proved upon when several colorful ponies in lab coats caught him in a net and dragged him away for a preset anger management course. Something he protested loudly against to no avail.

April could only stare in bewilderment as the turtle turned pony was dragged away.

"Sorry about that," said a voice behind her. She turned to see a purple unicorn walking over to her. "The 'Cowabunga' Raphael scheduled counseling for all his counterparts when he first came here, and after the, er, I think you call them Prime turtles, were such a hassle to get to counseling, some of the doctors decided to take more drastic measures in the future."

April looked at her in bewilderment. She'd heard over the communicators about the counseling, but- "You know that method of getting him there is only going to make him even more angry and disagreeable, right?" she asked.

The unicorn frowned thoughtfully. The two of them could still hear Raphael's shouting even though he was now a good distance away. "Good point," she admitted. "I'll reconsider it for future endeavors."

"My name is Twilight Sparkle by the way," added the unicorn when she realized she hadn't introduced herself yet.

"April O'Neil," said April. "So what am I supposed to do while I'm here?"

Twilight shook her head, and began giving her typical 'welcome to Equestria speech', "Equestria is a sanctuary loop…

Meanwhile in the counseling center, the psychologist began his session with his newest patient.

"Your counterparts told me your mother was a canister of glowing ooze," he said in his Freudian. "Tell me, how does this make you feel?"

Raphael only chewed on his toothpick and growled.

* * *

><p><strong>9.9 2003 Verse (Continued fro 7.1)<strong>

Bishop frowned in irritation as he entered the genetics lab and found his employees staring up at him, terrified. All of them were too frightened to get anything he asked done, and he couldn't for the life of him find out why.

After it happened four more times whenever he entered a room, he finally forced the answer out of a scientist.

It seems that once again the hacker was back. This time whoever it was wasn't focusing on annoying Bishop, but rather they seemed intent on frightening his employees into quivering, useless lumps.

Who knew playing the Jaws theme song before Bishop entered the room would be so effective.

Meanwhile within cyberspace, four Cybernauts fell onto their shells laughing.

"I don't know how you built this thing, Donny," said Mikey between guffaws, referring to the cyber portal, "and I don't care. This is too epic."

"I'll admit," said Leo. "It's fun to get back at Bishop this way. Especially since he can't bring trace it back to us."

"I can't believe ya kept it to yourself, Don," said Raph with a snicker. "Sticking it to Bishop is something we all want a piece of."

"I didn't think you'd approve," said Don sheepishly. "Plus at first I wasn't sure I could do it."

Mikey recovered from his laughter and got a scheming look on his face. "So what song should we use next?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Read. Review. **_**Please Give Suggestions! Particularly to a SAINW Loop. I want to do one, but I'm lacking in ideas for it. ALSO, in that or the Super Turtles Verse, who do you think should be the Anchor?**_

9.1- Sean Astin was Sam in the movies, and is the voice of Raphael now. How could I not do this? Though personally, if someone hadn't told me it was the same person, I'd never have seen it, since Raph and Sam have completely different personalities and ways of talking. Kudos to Sean Astin for that.

9.2- And now the other way around.

9.3- The UK in the 90s started to censor nunchaku, so for a lot of episodes in the middle of its run Michelangelo had to use a grappling hook called the Turtle Line, or he just fought without weapons. I always thought that was kinda silly, since lots of other characters seemed to have more dangerous weapons than his. This is also why Next Mutation Michelangelo used Tonfa instead of nunchucks.

9.4- Just an idea that's been kicking around in my head as I was thinking about gender bending loops.

9.5- I always thought it was a little hypocritical of Leo to get mad at Raph for his Nightwatcher thing, when Leo was doing roughly the same thing down in South America. I can get some of his points against Raph being the Nightwatcher, but it still felt very pot-calling-the-kettle-black to me. As requested by ZorinBlitzFan Sorry it took so long to write it. Let me know if you want me to do more with it.

9.6- Ever notice how squirrels in this show seem to really not like Mikey, and vise versa. Not just the Squirrelanoids, regular squirrels too.

9.7- Just some fun messing with the bad guys. Those two really hate each other. But I be now they hate the turtles even more. The Rodeo clown part was a slight reference to 6.10

9.8- Thanks again to ZorinBlitzFan for the suggestions.

9.9- Because messing with Bishop is fun. So what song should I use next, or is this getting old?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** Hey all. If I keep to my posting schedule, then chapter 12 will be posted on Valentine's Day. For that I'd like to do a chapter on Loops involving love. They can be sad, one-sided, happy, sweet, funny, anything is open to be a loop, they just need to involve romance in some way between two characters who are not OC (Or R rated). So break out the lovey-dovey suggestions, pretty please. Review if you have any suggestions or requests for that chapter, or any other chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>10.1 2003 Verse<strong>

April O'Niel listened captivated as the rat named Splinter told her the story of him and his son's origin. But when he got to the end where in introduced his sons by name, April had to blink in surprise.

"Wait, so you're _all_ named Donatello?" April asked in confusion as she looked over at the four masked turtles standing before her.

Master Splinter's ear twitched and he looked sheepish. "Yes. It seems my mind was not fully evolved when I chose to name them. By the time I realized my error the name had stuck."

The shortest and pudgiest of the four Donatellos stepped forward with a cheerful grin. "Don't sweat it April," he said. "At least we're easy to tell apart."

It was true, despite the fact they were all mutant turtles in purple masks wielding staff weapons, they all looked different from each other.

The second shortest Donatello, who was olive colored and only white could be seen through the eyeholes of his mask, gave her a shrug. "Despite all of us having the same name, we all have different nicknames," he said. "I'm Don."

He pointed to the short pudgy one. "He goes by his full name, Donatello."

Donatello waved cheerfully.

Don then pointed to the tallest and lankiest of the turtles, who had a gap in his teeth, and was looking at April with friendly red-brown eyes. "Just call him D."

"Hi, April," said D, blushing slightly.

And finally, Don pointed to the second tallest and broadest of the four turtles. "And this is Donny."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Donny.

"Don, Donatello, D, and Donny," said April aloud to try and get the four of them straight in her head. "That's not confusing at all," she muttered sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," muttered Splinter.

* * *

><p><strong>10.2 Movie Verse<strong>

Movie Raph could only stare up. He could sense the two turtles beside him were doing the exact same thing.

"What?" growled MB Raph, as he glared down at the other three turtles, annoyed by their staring.

"You're freakin' huge!" exclaimed Raph03, when he found his voice.

"And I thought this guy was bulky," said Raphael87 snidely, jerking his thumb at Raph03, who swatted it away in annoyance.

MB Raph just rolled his eyes. "You pipsqueaks are just short," he said gruffly.

"Hey, who you calling a pipsqueak," snarled both Movie Raph and Raph03 in unison.

Raphael87 rolled his eyes and looks over at you. "Great, stuck in a loop with a bunch of hot heads. How's that for turtle luck."

Movie Raph looked over at his other two namesakes. "Who's he talking to?"

Raph03 rolled his eyes and shrugged. "He does that. Ignore it."

"Weird," said MB Raph.

Movie Raph sighed. "Come on," he said with a wave of his hand, "we'll figure it out back at the lair."

The other three Raphaels nodded, and turned to follow him.

As they made their way though the tunnels a loud thunk and swearing was heard at the rear of their group.

They looked back to see MB Raph lying on his back and rubbing his head.

"The sewers in this dimension are too small," he grumbled.

"No, you're just freakin' huge," said Raph03. The other two nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>10.3 1987 Verse<strong>

When Michelangelo Prime woke up at the bottom of a familiar looking bunk bed, he groaned and covered his face with his pillow.

"Not this place again," he moaned.

"Wow," came a cheerful voice above his head. "Bunk Beds! I've always wanted a bunk bed!"

MikePrime stuck his head out of his bunk and looked up. A smiling freckled face looked down at him from the top bunk.

"Oh, hey monochrome dude!" said Mikey12 waving down at him.

Mike Prime frowned. "Aren't you the Michelangelo who got Sakura Syndrome?"

Mikey12 froze and shuddered as he remembered his time at Freddy's. "Not anymore," he muttered softly.

"Keep it down, dudes," came a surfer drawl from the bunk above Mike Prime, as a green hand reached out and waved at them. "I'm tryin' to catch some z's here."

Mikey12's grin came back at the sound of that voice. "Hey, is that the Cowabunga Mikey."

"It's Michelangelo or nothing, lil' dude," came the reply as Michelangelo87 stuck his head out of his bunk, blinking sleepily.

Then they became aware that there was still someone snoring on the four-level bunk bed.

"Zzzzz-Dude, Zzzzz-Dude," was how the snores went from the bunk under Mikey12.

Mikey12 got an evil grin on his face. He climbed down to where Movie Mikey was still snoring away and pulled a water balloon from his subspace-pocket.

He pelted it at the still sleeping turtle. Movie Mikey woke with a start as the balloon hit him in the face. He floundered and fell out of his bunk as a result.

"Gahh!" Movie Mikey yelped as he covered his head. "No more Birthday parties! _**No more **__**BIRTHDAY **__**PARTIES!**_"

The other three Michelangelos exchanged glances.

"Birthday parties?" asked Mike Prime in confusion.

The other two just shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>10.4 Prime Verse<strong>

Things were not going well in the Prime Universe.

This time there were four Leonardos all in the same loop, and all of whom were used to being in charge of their team.

Know what happens when you stick four leaders on a team and expect them to work together? Chaos, and a lot of yelling over who is right.

Master Splinter was no help. He simply told them to work it out amongst themselves, and left to meditate with earplugs in.

It was eventually decided that since it was his universe, Leo Prime would lead the team, but he would listen to the other's input and opinions.

Movie Leo was watching as Leonardo Prime and Leo03 set about planning to take out the Shredder for this loop, when he noticed that the fourth Leonardo was missing.

After a quick search he found Leo12 sitting in front of the TV flipping through channels and looking bluer than his mask.

Movie Leo sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Leo12 jumped and fumbled with the remote in his hand. "Oh, uh, it's just… This dimension doesn't have Space Heroes, my, um, my favorite show," he said quickly and insincerely.

Movie Leo raised an eye ridge at him. "What is it really?"

"No, that's all," Leo12 insisted.

Movie Leo rolled his eyes. "Come on, I have three younger brothers. You'll have to do better than that to lie to me."

Leo12's face fell at his words. "That's just it," he admitted.

"What's it?" asked Movie Leo, feeling like he'd missed something.

"I feel like the little brother. Like I'm the youngest one here," said Leo12 throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. "You and the other two Leos all seem like you're older and way more mature than I am. Compared to you guys, I feel like an immature goof."

Leo12's face blanked as a horrible thought occurred to him. "Oh Sewer Apples, I'm the Mikey of the group."

Movie Leo had to fight to keep his amusement contained, as he knew it wouldn't help make the smaller turtle feel any better if he laughed.

"I wouldn't go that far," said Movie Leo, once he was sure he could keep a straight face. He rubbed the back of Leo12's shell comfortingly. "To be honest, I feel a little intimidated too. All four of us are leaders who've led our teams through who knows how many crazy situations. It's a little scary to see how we all measure up to each other."

"Tell me about it," muttered Leo12 to himself.

"Also, I admit I envy you a little," said Movie Leo, making Leo12 stare up at him in shock.

"What?" he asked.

"You're light hearted, and optimistic about things," explained Movie Leo. "You've seen some of the worst there is, and you can still smile and tell bad jokes."

"They-they sound funnier in my head," said Leo12, rubbing his head sheepishly.

Movie Leo rolled his eyes, but smiled. "I can't do that so easily," he admitted, "and I don't think the others can either. The three of us are more jaded about the world, and it's harder for us to stay as positive as you do."

Leo12 was staring up at him in wonder. "You really think so?" he asked.

Movie Leo nodded. "Besides," he added. "It might not be so bad to be the little brother for just one loop. Let someone else be the responsible one for a change. What do you say?"

Leo12 mulled it over and then smiled. "So long as I'm not the Mikey."

Movie Leo grinned and pulled Leo12 into a noogie. "Not possible, only a Mikey can be a Mikey," he said over Leo12's squawks of protest.

A ways away, Leo03 and Leo Prime looked over to see the other two's antics.

"Lucky kids," muttered Leo Prime.

Leo03 just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>10.5 Movie Verse (Loop of Four Raphs Continued)<strong>

"I can't believe you talked us into trying this," grumbled Movie Raph to MB Raph, as he concentrated on what was in his hands.

"Hey I've tried this before," admitted Raph03 as he focused on his own project. "It does help, and I got to pummel Mikey with the end result."

"That's always fun," agreed MB Raph, not even looking up from what he was doing.

"The question is, why do I have this?" asked Raphael87, holding up his own project. "I don't have the anger issues you guys have."

"Shut up and knit your scarf," said the three more hotheaded turtles, not bothering to look up from their own knitting.

Raphael87 sighed, and went back to knitting his pink (apparently that was the only color that was left for him) scarf. "Well if this turns out alright, I can at least give it to Mona for Christmas," he says to you.

The other three ignored him. By now they were all too used to him breaking the fourth wall to take notice of it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>10.6 2003 Verse (Loop of Four Dons Continued)<strong>

Don examined his scaffolding by the pond in the lair, before calling the other three Donatellos over.

"Okay," he said once they had gathered around. "The next thing we need to do is meet and befriend Leatherhead. He should be swimming down in the tunnels somewhere right now, so who wants to go down and meet him."

Donatello and D both exchanged panicked glances before shouting "**NOT IT!**"

Donny, on the other hand, just looked confused. "Who's Leatherhead, and why are you two so afraid of him?"

"Leatherhead is a friend," explained Don. "He's a mutant crocodile with a great intellect. He's very kind, but sometimes his temper gets away from him. As for those two, I don't know."

"He's a good guy here?" asked Donatello in surprise. "In my universe, he hates our guts and keeps working with other bad guys to off us. He's also not all that smart."

"That doesn't sound anything like the Leatherhead I know," said Don in surprise.

"Well in my dimension he's on our side, and Mikey's his friend," D said reluctantly. "But he also likes to grab me by my face and shake me like a rag doll!" D pointed at his face for emphasis.

"Ouch," muttered Donny with a wince.

"He's not like that here," Don assured them all. "And we need to meet him and make friends with him. Right now Baxter Stockman is feeding him lies so he'll make a weapon for him. We need to help him see the truth."

The other three Donatellos exchanged a glance, before reluctantly agreeing to help.

Later…

"I _told_ you this would happen!" wailed D as Leatherhead (who'd been told by Stockman they were the enemy) clutched his face in one of his massive hands and swung him around.

"Sorry," was all Don could say as he and Donatello defended themselves against Stockman's robot.

Fortunately Stockman soon blabbed about working for Shredder, and things worked out. They even were able to keep Leatherhead from getting buried by rubble again. But after that, Donatello and D made sure to keep a safe distance from Leatherhead, despite the crocodile's numerous apologies.

* * *

><p><strong>10.7 Prime Verse (Loop of Four Leos Continued)<strong>

Smoke slowly filtered out of the lair as Master Splinter emptied the last of the fire extinguisher onto what had once been the kitchen.

The rat sensei then turned and glared at his four sheepish and mortified sons.

"I take it back," said Master Splinter, referring to an earlier comment that the boys had been eating too much fast food. "Order out as many meals as you want. But none of you are allowed to set foot in the kitchen again, except to clean up this mess."

"Hai Sensei," said the four Leonardos in embarrassment as they filed back into the kitchen to start cleaning it up from their disastrous attempt to make a home cooked meal.

As they went, Leo Prime couldn't help but look over at Leo03. "So how did you do that with the toaster?" the prime turtle asked. "I've never seen one explode at a touch before."

Leo03 glared at him. "Oh shut up."

* * *

><p><strong>10.8 1987 Verse (Loop of Four Mikeys Continued)<strong>

When you have four Michelangelos in one place, things are bound to get wild.

The Shredder and his hench-mutants found that out the hard way, as a take-over-the-world plot by them ended with all three hanging from the Statue of Liberty wearing chicken costumes.

Mikey12 hadn't been too thrilled about the last part, as it brought up unpleasant memories of a certain pizzeria.

Fortunately Michelangelo87 knew exactly how to distract him from such thoughts.

"So how come you and your bros got extra toes," he asked on the way back to the lair.

The question was so out of left field that they all stopped to stare at the one who asked the question.

After blinking in surprise for a few seconds, Mikey12 looked down and compared his feet to the other Michelangelos'.

Instead of the oddly shaped two toed feet like most of the turtles, Mikey12 had round feet with three toes.

"Whoa, they are different," said Movie Mikey, as he kneeled down to get a good look at them.

Mikey12 looked them over. "I don't know. But I've always had three toes. When I get to be really good friends with someone, I introduce my friend to all six of them," he said proudly.

"I bet your friends are thrilled by that," said Mike Prime sarcastically.

"Casey was," said Mikey12, not noticing the sarcasm. "April was a little freaked out about it, but she's cool with it now."

"I bet if Donny were here he could give a whole long winded, science-y explanation about why they're so different," said Movie Mikey

"Probably," said Michelangelo87. He then slumped. "I miss my Donatello, and my brothers."

Movie Mikey and Mikey12 both nodded in agreement, looking equally depressed.

"We'll see them again soon enough," said Mike Prime. "For now, let's just focus on getting through this loop."

Movie Mikey perked up. "And give the Shredder an ulcer while we're at it."

The other two Michelangelos nodded and smiled. "Sounds like fun," said Michelangelo87

* * *

><p><strong>10.9 2003 Verse (Loop of Four Dons Continued)<strong>

D had locked himself in his room and had refused to come out.

The other three Donatellos had no idea why he was so upset, but after a day of him moping they intended to find out.

Don opened the door to D's room, and he and the others filed in. D was lying on his bed with his pillow pressed over his face and his back to them.

Donny went and sat on the bed next to him. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Everything," was D's muffled reply.

"You're going to have to be more specific then that, Mr. Wizard," said Donatello, not noticing the face Donny made at the nickname.

D slowly removed his pillow from his face, but still didn't look at the rest of them. "Casey and April are dating," he stated quietly.

"Yeah," said Don slowly, not seeing the problem. "They always do that. They'll eventually get married near the end of this loop, and I've even met their future great-grandson."

D's face looked even glummer at that news. "Also, Donny said that they're together in his dimension too."

"Sure are," said Donny. "They'd be married by now as well, if it weren't for the time loops."

D didn't look pleased by that news at all. He just curled up into a ball and kept quiet.

"I'm not seeing the problem here, D," said Don. "Isn't a good thing they're together?"

"_**NO!**_" exclaimed D, turning to glare furiously at Don. When he realized what he was doing, he began staring at the floor sadly.

"Why is it a bad thing?" asked Donatello curiously.

D mumbled something too softly for them to hear.

"I didn't catch that," said Donatello, cupping his hand to his ear.

"I said **I LIKE HER! **_**OKAY!**_" D yelled. "I'm in love with my world's April O'Neil!"

"Oooohhh," said the other three turtles. Now everything made sense. April and Casey had just left on their first date when D had imposed his self-isolation.

"And it looks like I have even less of a shot with her than I thought," D ranted, ignoring the dawning comprehension on the others' faces. "If she always ends up with Casey, then what chance do I have?"

"No offence, but isn't she a little old for you?" asked Donny.

"The one here may be," said D defensively, "but the April in my dimension is sixteen. And our loops almost always restart at our fifteenth Mutation Day. And…" D trailed off and just looked depressed. "She kissed me once," he mumbled. "When I was preparing to give up chasing her. It was a _real_ kiss, not just one on the cheek- though I've gotten some of those too. I-I thought…"

He stopped talking and curled his knees into his chest.

Donatello shrugged. "Well it sounds to me like you may have a better shot than you think you do," he said.

D looked up at him his eyes hopeful. "Really?"

"The April in my dimension never ended up with Casey Jones," said Donatello pointing at himself. "She doesn't even like him that much. In fact, she thinks he's a violent nutcase."

"He _is_ a violent nutcase," the other three deadpanned in unison.

"Yeah, and my April isn't interested in that," said Donatello. "Besides, you said your April kissed you, right? How may times has she kissed Casey?"

D thought about that. "None to my knowledge," he said, a smile slowly stretching across his face.

"Well, there you go," said Donatello, his point made.

Don and Donny exchanged glances and shrugged. "They are called _alternate_-dimensions for a reason," Don admitted. "So things may play out differently in yours than it did in ours. Anything is possible, really."

"And while I can't see my April ending up with anyone _but_ Casey, I don't see why that has to be the way things happen in your universe," agreed Donny as he patted D on the shell. "So go get 'em Tiger."

D was smiling brightly now. His confidence restored.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Read. Review. **_**Please Give Suggestions! Particularly to a SAINW Loop. I want to do one, but I'm lacking in ideas for it.**_ Also my birthday was yesterday. Yay.

10.1- Now for four of the same turtle in a Verse. This ought to be fun. Donatello seems to have the most variety of nicknames in the TMNT franchise. In case you didn't get it. Don=2003 Donatello=1987 Donny=Movie and D=2012(Mikey calls him that sometimes)

10.2- Three hotheads and a joker, how do you think that's going to go.

10.3- How's that for a wake up call. Did you ever notice Movie Mikey snores like that in the 2007 movie?

10.4- Of all Leonardos, Leo12 is my favorite. He's adorable, he's funny when he tries too hard to be witty, and he actually acts like a teenager. But I think he'd feel intimidated around the more mature Leonardos. I've always gotten the impression those Leos were more young adults, not so much teens.

10.5- More knitting fun. Raph03 does do knitting in the mini episode Knit Fit.

10.6- It's fun to see all the different versions of Leatherhead there are in the TMNT franchise, and how they interact with the turtles.

10.7- Looks like Leo's inability to cook is universal.

10.8- Evil doers beware of the power and spazzy-ness of multiple Michelangelos

10.9- Poor Donnie had to find out about this sooner or later. But at least he's not giving up. Has April12 ever kissed Casey12 at all in the series? I can't remember if she has or not.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	11. Chapter 11

**11.1 1987 Verse**

At the start of a new loop, Donatello looked up in surprise when Raphael entered his lab and started examining his machines with actual interest instead of his usual unenthusiastic glance-over.

Hoping to keep his beloved lab from blowing up via curious turtle, he asked, "Raphael what are you doing?"

But Raphael didn't respond, nor did he even seem like he'd heard Donatello. He just kept examining Donatello's automatic pizza maker.

"What do you use to power this?" he asked, without even looking over at Donatello.

Donatello frowned as he gave the answer. His frown grew as Raphael politely thanked him and asked another technical question. Something was up with him, and Donatello was determined to find out what.

Just then Leonardo walked into the lab. "Hey, Donatello?" he asked.

"Yes," said both Donatello and 'Raphael' in unison.

Caught off guard, both Donatello and Leonardo looked at the red wearing turtle in surprise.

"Why did you answer for me, '_Raphael'_?" asked Donatello suspiciously. "And why are you even in here? My inventions bore you."

'Raphael' looked sheepish, but before he could explain Leonardo cut in.

"He's not the only thing that's weird," said Leonardo holding up the day's paper. "Time's gone in reverse. Today is the day we're supposed to save April for the first time."

'Raphael' perked up immediately. "April?" he asked eagerly.

It was then the clues clicked into place for Donatello. "You're not Raphael," he said pointing at the red wearing turtle. "You're the Booyakasha Donatello."

"Wait, what?" asked Leonardo in confusion.

Donnie12 in Raphael87's body nodded to Donatello. "It looks like I'm replacing him for this loop," he explained. "Most likely because our voices sound alike. The same thing happened to my Raph a few loops back. He got switched with someone named Sam Gamgee."

"Switched as in if I call up your universe on my communicator, I can talk to Raphael in your body?" asked Donatello thoughtfully.

"That's how it happened for Raph," said Donnie with a shrug.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" asked Leonardo, who looked completely lost now.

The other two turtles exchanged glances. This was going to be a mess to explain.

* * *

><p><strong>11.2 2012 Verse<strong>

Raph12 groaned and pressed pillows to either side of his head in hopes of blocking out the sound of laughter and bad jokes. In front of the TV Leo turned up the volume so he could hear Space Heroes over the racket.

Mikey, on the other hand, was in the other side of the lair laughing his shell off as Raphael87 in Donnie's body told him one wisecrack after the other.

Behind them, April exited Donnie's lab with a confused look on her face.

"Hey, what's all this dusty lab equipment for?" April asked Leo and Raph. "No offence, but none of you seems like the scientific type."

"It used to be Donnie's," said Leo in a grumpy tone.

A wicked grin spread across Raph's face, before he quickly hid it away. "Yeah, he used to be a super genius," said Raph in a falsely sympathetic tone. "But a little before we met you, he hit his head and all that nerdiness went poof. Gone."

"What?" asked April looking alarmed.

"Yup," said Raph with a nod. "Sad really. The big brain of the team, reduced to comic relief to entertain Mikey."

April looked sympathetic. "Is there any way we can help him?" she asked in concern.

Raph pretended to think it over. "Well, when we looked it up on the Internet, it said that if we tutored him on what he used to know it might come back to him. We tried, but like you said, we're not the scientific types. Whenever we tried to get him back to his old smarts, we'd put ourselves to sleep studying, and it wouldn't do Donnie any good."

April frowned thoughtfully. "You guys may not be sciencey, but I am. I could help him study."

Raph looked up at April like she had just offered him a million bucks. "You'd do that for him?" he asked.

"Sure," said April cheerfully. "I could use a study buddy for my homework, anyway."

"That's great," said Raph brightly.

April flashed him a grin, and went to drag a protesting Raphael87 away from Mikey and into the lab to help her with her homework.

Leo glanced over at his red wearing brother. "You are _evil_, you know that," he said.

Raph grinned at his older brother. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>11.3 Winx Club Verse<strong>

Musa huffed as she went to join her friends. The Winx Club fairies had taken a trip to Red Fountain to visit their boys. Unfortunately, one of the boys was missing.

"Still no sign of Riven?" asked Bloom in surprise.

"Nope," said the music fairy. "I did spot him across the courtyard. But by the time I got over there he'd vanished. He's avoiding me for some reason."

"Maybe he just didn't see you," said Flora in hopes of claming the irate fairy.

"Oh, he saw me alright," said Musa irritably. "When he did, I waved and said I would be right over. But then a bunch of freshmen walked between us, and by the time they were gone, so was he."

"It's not just you, Musa," said Timmy in concern. "He's been avoiding all of us lately."

"And Riven has been acting odd too," admitted Sky. "Like how he's switched his weapon of choice from his saber to a pair of ninjato."

"And he's been petitioning for our uniforms to be changed into something less flashy," said Brandon, looking amused. "Apparently he wants to wear something that would make him more stealthy."

"And half the time you call his name, he acts like he doesn't hear you, and when he finally does, he acts like he'd forgotten his own name," Timmy pointed out.

"And when we sparred in class yesterday, he was actually polite to me," said Sky, looking like he couldn't believe it even though he'd been there. "He wasn't trying to show me up or anything."

"That is odd," said Techna. It was obvious her mind was buzzing with ideas to solve the puzzle.

"Do you think the Trix have something to do with this?" asked Stella. "Maybe they spelled him or something."

"I don't know," said Bloom, thoughtfully. "We'll have to catch him and ask him about it. There has to be a good explanation for the way he's acting."

"Well, lets go find him," said Musa, eager to get some answers from her on-again-off-again boyfriend.

The group moved on, unaware they had been listened in on the whole time.

Leo03 groaned to himself in his hiding place. It was bad enough he was taking the place of this Raph like Riven character, but apparently he was doing a very bad job at doing it.

Not to mention he was stuck in a world magic schools of fairies, witches, and heroes in silly uniforms. This loop was definitely going on the list of ones he was never telling his brothers about. They'd never let him live it down.

At the very least he was getting some training out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>11.4 Teen Titans Verse<strong>

Mikey12 was having the time of his life fighting off bad guys with his nunchaku. He had replaced a superhero named Beast Boy of the Teen Titans, and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Beast Boy! Behind You!" yelled Robin.

"Like a turtle do," Mikey called back as he jumped and shape shifted into a regular turtle. Gravity caused him to slam his shell onto the approaching bad guy's head, and knock him out cold.

With that the fight was over, and Mikey shifted back into Beast Boy. "Booyakasha!" he cheered.

Cyborg frowned at that. "It's Booya, and I'm the one that says that," he said. The cybernetic teen was a little miffed at Mikey, as he had taken out some of the bad guys he had been aiming for.

Mikey just grinned at him. "You're welcome to your boring old Booyas, but Booyakasha is cooler and way more fun to say."

"Is not," said Cyborg indignantly.

"Is so."

"Not."

"Is so."

"Is Not!"

Raven sighed as she and the others watched the two have their pointless argument. This would probably take awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>11.5 SWAT Kats Verse<strong>

Dr. Viper watched in horror as his latest mutant monstrosity was shot down by the Turbokat, and he was sent falling to the ground and into the hands of the Enforcers.

From within the Turbokat, T-Bone grinned as he watched the reptilian like cat get dragged away.

"I'm loving the new upgrades you've made on the Turbokat, Razor," he said to his co-pilot. The two of them had out on a test drive of the upgraded weapons Razor had added to the jet when Dr. Viper had decided to attack.

Donatello87 in Razor's body grinned. "What can I say, I'm a genius. Besides, that Dr. Viper gives us mutant reptiles a bad name."

"Wait? What?" asked T-Bone in confusion.

Donatello just grinned. "Never mind."

* * *

><p><strong>11.6 Ratchet and Clank Verse<strong>

As the lombax entered the Dreadzone arena, the crowd erupted with a roaring combination of laughter and booing.

"How does that pipsqueak intend to win the fight?" yelled one of the jeering crowd members. "Those swords are bigger than he is!"

The rest of the crowd vocalized their agreement. It looked like they were going to see blood in this round.

In the lombax's ear, his comm. buzzed. "Be careful," said Clank from the other end.

Movie Leonardo smirked and pulled his swords from their sheaths. "Aren't I always?" he asked.

The fight was over before it'd started, and the crowd's opinion of him changed just as fast.

* * *

><p><strong>11.7 Phineas and Ferb Verse<strong>

Candace stewed as she held the door to Seeds, Weeds and Wackers open for her mother. It was bad enough that the dry-cleaners had mixed up her clothes with that of some goth chick's, but her mother was making her go out in public wearing them. This day could not get any worse.

"Hey Candace, love the outfit. Are you going goth?" said the familiar voice of Stacy behind her.

On second thought, maybe it can.

Candace let go of the door to turn around and started to stammer excuses at her best friend.

Only to stop dead with her jaw dropping to the ground at the sight of Stacy.

Stacy's signature bow was gone, as was her typical blue outfit and most of her hair. Her long black hair was now cropped short and dyed blond on the underneath parts. She was also dressed in a dangerous looking spiky coat and was wearing heavy make-up on her face.

Karai12 (who had replaced Stacy) smirked at the sight of the redhead's gob smacked expression. "Close your mouth, Candace, you'll catch flies."

"But-but-buuuuhhh," was all Candace managed to get out as she tried to regain control of her jaw.

Karai grinned, and struck a pose. "Do you like it?" she asked.

"It looks great on you, Stace," said Candace dazedly. "But why didn't you tell me you were going goth?"

"I wanted to surprise you," said Karai with a wicked grin. "And the look on your face is totally worth it. Besides, you didn't tell me you were going goth either."

"Oh no no no," said Candace waving her hands in denial. "This isn't mine. You see, there was a mistake at the dry-cleaners and-"

"Whoa, Candace? Stacy?" came a male voice behind them, making both girls turn.

Jeremy was standing a few feet away looking at them in bemusement. "Are you guys goth now."

Karai had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud as Candace once again began stammering at the sight of her crush. With a high-strung best friend like this, plus her creative little brothers could only mean one thing. This loop was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>11.8 Battletoads Verse<strong>

The three Battletoads watched in shock as Princess Angelica pummeled the Dark Queen with a combination of martial arts moves and an array of spells they'd never seen before.

"Did you program that in?" Rash asked his fellow toads.

"Not me," said Zitz, shaking his head.

"Nope," said Pimple, equally clueless. "But I like it."

With one final kick, Venus stormed away from the downed Queen. "Who's a damsel in distress now," snapped the shinobi turned princess.

* * *

><p><strong>11.9 Lord of the Rings Verse (Continued from 9.1) <strong>_Requested by Smiley-Nami_

When the Fellowship had been cornered in the mines of Moria, and orcs had been pouring in on all side, they had prepared themselves for a difficult fight.

They had not expected one of the hobbits to take out more orcs than all of them combined, nor for him to seem to be enjoying himself while doing it.

"I could do this all night," Raph shouted gleefully, as he stabbed another orc in the face. Despite having taken out a great number of them, the orcs never learned, and continued to charge at him.

"Such fire in one so small. At the rate he is going, I would not be surprised if he could," stated Boromir more to himself than anyone else.

"I would hope we won't have too," said Legolas dryly as he shot an arrow into his opponent.

Just then the cave troll lumbered in. Raph grinned at the sight of it. "I call dibs!" he yelled as he darted towards it.

"You're welcome to it, laddie," called Gimli gruffly as he continued his own fight.

The troll didn't know what hit it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Read, Review, Give Suggestions. Valentines Day loop next time.**

11.1- Leonardo's awake just in time for some more of the old switcheroo. As most Turtle fans know, Rob Paulsen is the voices both Raphael87, and Donnie12, as well as many many other characters over the years. As such, I had been planning this switch since I started this looping fic.

11.2- And now the other way around. Poor Raphael, Raph can be a troll when he wants too.

11.3- Leo03 is voiced by Michael Sinterklass, who also voiced Riven in the 4Kids dub of Winx Club.

11.4- And of course Greg Cipes voiced both Beast Boy and Mikey12

11.5- Anyone else remember SWAT Kats? I used to love that show, and I wish it had gone on longer. Anywho, Barry Gordon was the voice of both Razor and Donatello.

11.6- James Arnold Taylor is the voice of both Leo and Ratchet (in all the games but the first one). When I saw that I had a head-smacking duh moment. I should have realized they were the same voice sooner.

11.7- Kelly Hu is the voice actress of both Karai and Stacy. I can see Karai enjoying this loop.

11.8- Lalainia Lindbjerg was the voice of Venus and Princess Angelica in the Battletoads TV series.

11.9- More Raph as Sam, and all the fun it brings.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.1 2012 Verse **_Requested by RobinLost_

"Okay boys," said Karai smugly as she addressed her three looping brothers. "You know the plan?"

"Yes," said Leo, looking at Karai nervously.

Raph just grunted in agreement while glaring daggers at the snake girl.

"Yup," said Mikey a little too cheerfully. "Operation Turtledoves is a go!"

"Operation Turtledoves?" asked Karai with a grin. "Nice name."

Mikey gave a small bow. "Thank you."

"Good, then everything better go according to plan," said Karai with a dangerous grin. "Or _else_."

The three turtles gulped nervously, and scrambled to get into their positions.

"So what's she got on you?" asked Mikey to his brothers. They were all being blackmailed by Karai in order to do this.

"Nothing you will _ever_ find out about," growled Raph.

"Same here," agreed Leo. "Let's just get this over with."

Mikey looked disappointed at his brothers' brush-off, but he shrugged and ducked into the kitchen to begin cooking.

Later…

Donnie (Who wasn't awake for this loop) was working in his lab when his T-phone pinged that he had a text. When he saw that the message was from April, he could hardly contain his glee.

"She texted me. Yes!" he cheered with a fist pump.

His happiness was only increased when he saw that she was asking to meet him later that evening at Murakami's restaurant. He happily sent a reply that he'd be there, and retuned to his projects in a gleeful bliss.

He was so happy about it, that he failed to notice that Leo had snuck into his lab, and snatched his T-phone off the desk.

Once Leo had slipped back out of the lab, he dialed Raph's phone.

"Okay, phase one worked perfectly," said Leo, once his brother answered. "How are things on your end?"

"April hasn't even noticed I stole her phone," Raph replied, as he watched April study in her room through her window. "We need to tell Sensei to step up her training on being more aware of her surroundings. I'm barely trying here."

"We'll work that out later," said Leo, with a roll of his eyes. "Did you delete the text history?"

"Yup," said Raph. "Just give me a minute to put it back."

Raph hung up, and silently slipped back into April's room and put her phone back where he'd snatched it from before slipping back out the window. April was none the wiser.

A second later her phone chimed that she had a new message. Looking at it, she saw that it was a text from Donnie asking her to come to Murakami's later. Seeing no reason to turn him down, she replied that she'd be there.

"Well that was surprisingly easy," grumbled Raph.

Later that evening, Donnie arrived at Murakami's and walked into the restaurant. Murakami looked up when he heard the door open. "Good evening," he called.

"Good evening, Murakami-san," Donnie replied.

Murakami's face lit up at the sound of his voice. "Ah, Donatello, you've arrived."

Donnie raised an eye ridge. "You knew I was coming?" he asked.

Murakami looked like he was privy to an inside joke. "A certain young lady said you would be here," he said vaguely. "She asked me to prepare a table in the back."

Donnie's face lit up. "April?" he asked.

Murakami made a non-committing sound, and busied himself with making more pizza gyoza.

Donnie figured that was a yes, and sat down at the table Murakami had indicated.

A few minutes later the door opened again and April walked in. After calling a greeting to Murakami, she walked over and joined Donnie at the table.

"Hey Donnie," she said. "What did you want to talk about?"

That broke through Donnie's happy haze. "What do you mean?" he asked in confusion. "You asked me here."

April frowned. "No, _you_ texted _me_, and asked to meet here," she said.

Just then Murakami came over with a large tray of pizza gyoza, drinks, one of Mikey's homemade desserts (not mixed with pizza), and a candelabra. He placed it down on the table between them, and turned to leave. "Have a lovely evening, complements of your family," he said cheerfully as he walked into the back of the restaurant.

Donnie's face turned beet red. "I'm going to kill them," he growled.

"Save some for me," said April, not looking pleased.

Donnie looked at April imploringly. "I swear I had no idea they were planning this. I am _so_ sorry," he said in embarrassment.

April gave him a searching look. Then she shrugged, picked up he chopsticks, and helped herself to some pizza gyoza. "I believe you," she said after she'd eaten one.

Donnie blinked in surprise. "What are you doing?" he asked.

April gave him a sly smile. "The way I see it. We get a delicious free meal and good company. We can get back at the others later. For now lets just enjoy the evening, and plot our revenge."

Donnie turned red again, but this time for an entirely different reason. "O-okay," he stammered happily as he reached for his own chopsticks. Suddenly he didn't know if he should stay angry with his siblings, or if he should thank them instead.

What the couple didn't know was that when Karai had talked Murakami into letting them do this, she had also left a hidden camera to watch their whole evening back at the lair.

Karai and Mikey smacked a high five/three. "Operation Turtledoves is a success," said Mikey cheerfully.

Behind them, Raph held his hand out to Leo. "She didn't walk out. Pay up," said the red wearing turtle with a smug grin.

Leo frowned, but handed Raph a five-dollar bill. "How'd you know?" he asked.

Raph shrugged. "I kept ragging on Donnie that it would never work between him and April, and he kept proving me wrong. So I decided to stop underestimating them."

Leo looked thoughtful at that.

"Indeed, this was an impressive trick you all pulled on your brother," came a deep voice behind them all.

They all jumped and saw that Master Splinter had walked in on them, and was looking at video screen attentively.

The three turtles all shifted nervously, but Karai just smiled.

"Thank you, Father," said Karai smugly. "We try."

"I assume you were the ringleader of all this, my daughter," said Master Splinter, eyeing her with an amused expression. "How did you manage to convince the boys into helping you?"

Karai's smirk widened, and the turtles all looked like they wanted to pull into their shells in embarrassed. "Never underestimate the power of blackmail," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>12.2 Next Mutation Verse<strong>

Venus had been meditating in her room when a shout pulled her from her trance.

"Yo, Venus, come out here!" called Leonardo's voice.

Wondering what he wanted now, Venus stood and exited her room and entered the main area of the Lair.

Standing before her in a row were all four of the other turtles. Each appeared to be hiding something behind their backs, and the expressions on their faces were a wide variety. Leonardo was bashful, Michelangelo was grinning in excitement, Donatello looked smug, and Raphael looked like he wanted nothing more than for the floor to swallow him up.

"What is going on?" she asked in confusion.

The four turtles exchanged glances, then with a flourish they all revealed what they'd been hiding. "Happy Valentine's Day, Venus!" they chorused, each holding out a gift. Leonardo held a bouquet of roses, Michelangelo presented her with a pink teddy bear, Donatello held out a bottle of perfume, and Raphael reluctantly gave her a large heart-shaped box of chocolates.

Venus blinked in surprise, then beamed at the four of them. "Thank you all," she said as she took the gifts, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek as she did.

From his seat, Master Splinter watched these proceedings with amusement. "Kids," he chuckled softly to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>12.3 2012 Verse (Mentioned in 7.9)<strong>

Karai had just been passing Leo in the Lair, when Michelangelo came flying out of nowhere and kicked the two of them into a supply closet. Before either of them could recover their senses, they heard the telltale sound of the door being locked, and something heavy being placed in front of it.

"I'm going to kill him," said Leo, as he shoved a bucket off his head and glared at the door.

"Not if I kill him first," hissed Karai, as she pulled herself to her feet.

Despite their combined efforts the closet door remained stubbornly closed.

"What'd he put in front of this?" asked Karai in exasperation.

Just then they heard a loud growling snore from the other side of the door.

Leo listened closely to the sound of the snores, and made a face. "My guess would be a napping Leatherhead."

"Great," said Karai sarcastically. It had taken the combined effort of all of them to carry Leatherhead to the lair when they'd first met. They'd never get out of this closet with just the two of them.

The two sat down in defeat. They both knew that Leatherhead could sleep through anything short of a Kraang invasion, and both Donnie and Raph were not likely to come to their rescue out of weariness of the croc. Splinter was out meditating, and would not be back for hours. That left Mikey, he was the only one who dared approach the crocodile for any situation, but he was also the one who'd put them in the closet in the first place. They weren't likely to get out until the youngest turtle got bored with his joke.

Karai shot Leo a sidelong look. "You do realize why he locked us in here right?"

With her enhanced vision, Karai could clearly see Leo turn scarlet despite the darkness of the closet.

Karai smirked at the sight. "Still stupid and adorable I see," she teased.

"You-you still think I'm adorable?" asked Leo in surprise.

"You're only proving me right about the stupid part," said Karai.

Leo ducked his head bashfully.

"Well I think you're beautiful," he muttered softly.

Unfortunately for him, she heard it. "Really?" she asked, a bittersweet smile spreading across her face.

Leo flinched at being caught, but managed to nod his head. Then he froze as he heard the sound of Karai shifting herself into her serpent form. He felt her tail wrap around his torso and arms, and could barely make out her serpentine head as she leaned in close to his face.

"Do you ssssstill think that?" asked Karai, purposefully drawing out her S in a hiss. Her forked tongue tickled his face as she spoke. It was clear she was trying to scare him, and make him reconsider his opinion of her.

"Yes," said Leo with conviction, not missing a beat. "You are beautiful, Miwa, even like this."

Karai froze at the sound of her real name and at the answer Leo had given.

Leo shrugged as best he could, despite Karai's tail pinning him in place. "After all, I'm a mutant turtle. Who am I to judge someone based on their looks. I can only give my own opinion, and to me you _are_ beautiful."

Karai was silent for a long moment. Then she burst out laughing.

Leo shifted uncomfortably at being the cause of it, and due to the fact that her laughter had made her grip on him tighten almost painfully.

When she finally stopped laughing, she loosened her grip, but didn't let Leo go. Instead she curled herself around him till her head was resting on his shoulder.

"You really are adorable," she said softly in his ear.

Leo once again found himself turning red, and he had a silly grin on his face.

They sat there for a minute in silence before Leo had to ask, "Are you going to get off me?"

"Hmmm, no," said Karai in a cheeky voice. "You're comfy."

Leo only rolled his eyes and did his best to get comfortable. He walked into that one.

An hour later, Leatherhead finally awoke from his nap and left. Only then, did Raph dare to go to the closet to free their older siblings, despite Mikey's protests to leave them in there.

When Raph unlocked the door and peered inside, a wide grin spread across his face. He wordlessly motioned for his brothers to join him.

Inside the closet lay Leo and Karai curled up together and fast asleep.

"Awwww," said all three turtles in unison (though Raph's was more mocking than his brothers').

Just then, Karai's eyes snapped open, and zeroed in on Mikey. With an angry hiss, she unwrapped herself from Leo and shot towards the youngest turtle. Mikey let out a terrified shriek and bolted, Karai hot on his heels.

Leo had been jostled awake and sent sprawling when Karai dropped him. He slowly picked himself off the ground, and reluctantly faced his brothers.

"Sooo," said Raph with and evil grin on his face as he leaned against the doorframe. "Anything good happen?"

Leo scowled at his brother, and shoved him aside. "Shut up," he growled.

"I'd go sleepover at Casey's tonight if I were you," said Donnie teasingly. "I'm pretty sure you wont want to be in the Lair when Master Splinter finds out you were sleeping with his daughter in the closet."

Leo blanched at the thought, and rushed away to pack an overnight bag. His brothers' laughter followed him as he went.

* * *

><p><strong>12.4 2003 Verse<strong>

Casey fidgeted with his tie, and glanced down at the flowers in his hand. "You guys really think she'll like 'em?" he asked nervously.

He was visiting the turtles while they were out on patrol before his date with April. He'd planned to take her to a fancy restaurant, and was feeling out of his depth. He was looking for advice, but what romantic advice he expected to get from four mutant turtles (who'd never had a date in their lives) was beyond them.

Raph rolled his eyes. "For hundredth time, _**Yes!**_ She'll love them. Now stop stalling, and go give them to her already."

"You'll be fine Casey," said Don encouragingly, giving their friend a thumbs up.

Mikey snickered. "You can take on Purple Dragons, Foot Ninjas, and the Shredder, but you're scared of sweet ol' April?" he asked with a grin.

Casey gave Mikey a dry look. "Oh yeah? I dare ya to say that to her face. Then we'll see who's scared."

Mikey thought it over, and gulped. "Touché," he said.

Leo shook his head in exasperation. "You'll be fine, Casey. Just be yourself, and treat her right. You have nothing to worry about."

"Now get goin'," said Raph, giving Casey a shove. "Or you're gonna be late. Then you _will_ have something to worry about."

"I'm goin', I'm goin'," said Casey as he left.

The four turtles were watching him go, when Don noticed that someone else was watching the vigilante.

Don frowned at the badly dressed punk who was watching Casey from across the street. He seemed to have a little too much interest in him to just be a bystander, especially when the punk began to follow Casey at a distance.

Pulling out his binoculars, Don took a closer look at the punk.

"Uh oh," he said, as he lowered the binoculars.

"Uh oh?" asked Mikey looking over at him. "What uh oh?"

Don pointed to the punk. "Looks like we have a Purple Dragon scout. From what I can see, he's tailing Casey and sending info over his cell phone. I'd bet money, he and some of his friends are planning an ambush for Casey to walk into."

Leo frowned. "Looks like Casey'll need some help to get to his date on time."

His brothers nodded in agreement and took off.

A few blocks away, a dozen Purple Dragons stood in an alley waiting for their prey to fall into their trap.

"What's takin' that hokey-faced freak so long to get here?" asked one impatiently.

The leader of the group shot the complainer a glare. "Our boy said he'll be walking down that street any minute, so shuddup and be ready."

Just then their scout was thrown at their feet unconscious and tied up. His cell phone was tossed out next to him with a shuriken imbedded in it.

Four dark shapes melted out of the shadows with weapons at the ready.

"Sorry boys," said the red masked turtle menacingly. "Looks like you're getting us instead."

The alleyway quickly descended into chaos, and the gang members were sent running home to lick their wounds.

Meanwhile, Casey arrived at The 2nd Time Around, oblivious of the fight his friends had gotten into in his place.

He knocked on April's door, and gaped at the sight of her when she opened it.

"G-goongala," was all Casey could say as he handed her the bouquet of flowers.

April smiled and smoothed down her long gold dress. "I'll take that as a complement," she said. She then took the flowers and smelled them. "Thank you Casey, they're beautiful."

Casey rubbed his head sheepishly as April went to put them in water. "Thanks," he said. "The guys helped me pick them out. I don't know what I'd do without them."

April returned and wrapped her arm around his. "I know what you mean," she said. "Shall we?"

"We shall," said Casey with a goofy grin. And the happy couple headed out into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>12.5 2012 Verse<strong>

Living out in Northampton, there were some things that you could count on. For one, you were (as Raph so astutely puts it) in the middle of bum fuck nowhere. The distance between houses was wide, and you could spend your whole life never knowing who your next-door neighbor is. Because of this, Northampton is the perfect place to go if you want no one to know if you even exist.

So imagine the residents of the O'Neil house's surprise when they received a letter in the mail one fine afternoon.

April placed the mysterious letter on the dining table, and all the teens stared at it apprehensively.

"I don't recognize the return address," said Leo as he examined it.

"It's addressed to all of us," said Casey as he squinted at the writing on it. "Even you guys."

"Someone knows where we are?" squeaked Mikey in alarm.

"What if it's a trap," said Raph, fingering his sai. He looked like he wanted to stab the letter just in case.

Donnie had been examining the letter, but he stopped and gave Raph a deadpan look. "How do you put a trap in small envelope like this?" asked he dryly.

"By lacing the contents with poison," said Karai matter-of-factly. "Then when it's opened it spreads through the air or is received through skin contact."

The rest of the teens stopped and stared at the snake girl.

Karai blinked at the scrutiny and shrugged. "Well that's how I would do it," she said.

Everyone took a giant step back from the letter.

Donnie ran out to the barn and returned with one of his gadgets and scanned the letter. "I'm not picking up any traces of poison," he said as he analyzed the results. "I'm ninety percent sure that there isn't anything harmful inside."

"Ninety percent?" asked April doubtfully.

Donnie nodded. "Well, ninety point three continuously to be accurate."

"Well then you can open it, genius," said Raph scornfully.

Donnie scowled, but he reached for the letter. He pulled out a pair of tweezers and carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the contents.

Inside the envelope was a white lacey card. Donnie lifted it up to read. His face turned an even greener shade than usual. He dropped the card and raced from the room. "My eyes!" he wailed as he ran. "They _**burn!**_"

The remaining teens cautiously leaned over to look at the card on the floor, before recoiling in disgust and getting a safe distance from it.

Written on the card in fancy calligraphy was an invitation to the wedding of Bigfoot and The Finger. Included with the invitation was photograph of the happy couple wrapped in a loving embrace as they kissed each other passionately.

There were just some things that can never be unseen.

* * *

><p><strong>12.6 1987 Verse<strong>

Mona Lisa snuck over towards the line of party goes set to board the cruise ship. All she needed was to find someone who will let her pretend to be his date so she could stop Captain Filch's plan.

As she scanned the crowd for an opportunity, a voice rang out behind her.

"There you are! I was beginning to think you wouldn't make it!"

Mona Lisa jumped and wheeled around. Standing behind her was someone dressed in a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle costume. He walked up to her and presented her with flowers.

He gave her a wide smile and Mona Lisa began to get an inkling that it might not be a costume he was wearing. Or if it was, it was a very good one.

"The name's Raphael," he said brightly with a small bow. "Would you care to join me for a lovely evening tonight? I have tickets for the cruise if you're interested."

Mona Lisa couldn't believe her luck. She also couldn't help feeling a little guilty. This sweet guy must have her thought she was his date.

"I'm sorry," she said, and tried to give the flowers back. "I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

Raphael would have none of it. He pressed the flowers to her hands and said, "You are Mona Lisa, right. The amazing mutant who stands against Captain Filch."

Mona Lisa nearly dropped the flowers in shock. She gave the turtle a suspicious look, but he quickly waved it away.

"This isn't a mask you know," he said pinching his own cheek to prove it. "I really am a ninja turtle. Me and my brothers already got Filch arrested this evening, so I thought maybe you'd like to have some fun?"

Raphael gave her a winning smile and held out his hand in invitation. "So why not? It's not often I get to take a cute girl like you to a fancy party like this."

Mona Lisa's face melted into a large smile, and she slipped her hand in his. "Lead the way, doll," she said.

Raphael beamed at her, and for the first time since her mutation, Mona Lisa felt pretty again.

* * *

><p><strong>12.7 2012 Verse <strong>_Requested by ZorinBlitzFan_

Donnie wasn't sure if he should like this situation, or if it should creep him out.

For this loop, he wasn't the only one to be in love at first sight. For some reason, April had fallen head over heels for him the second he'd saved her from the Kraang.

The only problem was, she was acting as enthusiastic about her pursuit of him as he'd been in the baseline loop (at least until Bigfoot showed him how it felt to be on the other side of it, and he toned it down a notch).

"Hey Donnie-boy," said April flirtatiously as she poked her head in his lab. "Mikey and Raph said they found a section of the sewers with water clean enough that we can go swimming in it. Wanna come?"

She then stepped in the lab, revealing that she was already wearing her bathing suit. A sight that made Donnie turn bright red as he stammered that he was coming.

Maybe he did like it a tiny bit, but her behavior was so un-April like that he couldn't wait for the next loop where she would hopefully be back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>12.8 Usagi Verse<strong>

It was a typical snowy, winter day for Mariko, at least until there was a loud knock at her front door. She knew it could not be her husband, as he was to be busy in the village the entire day. Nor could it be her son, Jotaro, as he had gone off with his friends for the day as well.

Mariko answered the door cautiously, but was surprised to see that no one was there. She pushed the door open further and stepped out to look around. There wasn't a soul in sight.

It was then that she looked down in search of footprints, and saw something that amazed her.

There at her feet was a vase full of red roses in bloom. In wonder, she kneeled down to touch one of the petals, only to draw her hand back in shock when she realized that the flowers were fresh.

That was impossible. It was the middle of winter and snow was still falling. Roses could not, and would not flower for months.

Then who could have left them?

Mariko again searched for the one who put them there, but saw no one, only the faint impressions of footprints that were already filling with snow.

From a safe distance away, Usagi watched from his hiding place as Mariko gently picked up the vase of roses, and carried it into her house. Once the door was shut, he sighed and walked away.

Even after so long, the rabbit samurai could not help but still carry a torch for Mariko. Especially after living a few loops where she had been _his_ wife rather than Kenichi's. His memories from those loops were some of his greatest treasures.

After hearing about this particular holiday from his kame friends, he could not resist leaving her with a token of his affection, even if she was unaware of what receiving it on this particular day would mean.

He knew, and that was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>12.9 2012(ish) Verse <strong>_Requested by RobinLost_

Karai was not happy. Once again she was stuck in a loop where she had to constantly wear a stifling floor length dress, and people expected her to act ladylike. She also appeared to be the only one awake for this loop.

But that wasn't the worst of it. No, the worst was that she actually was Oroku Saki's daughter in this loop. Or rather, she was Saki Capulet's daughter.

Karai wanted to bang her head against the balcony she was standing on. She was in a Romeo and Juliet version of her world, and from the looks of things, she was supposed to be Juliet.

If she died over a boy in this loop she was going to kill someone.

Of course, that begged the question that if she was Juliet… "Then who's the Romeo I'm supposed to fall for?" she muttered aloud.

"I take thee at thy word:" a voice cried. "Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo!"

Karai whirled around to see a chubby boy in a turtle costume clinging to the edge of her balcony.

The _Pulverizer_ was supposed to be her Romeo?

Karai stared at him in utter disbelief for a few seconds before she shrieked, "Oh _HELL_ No!" and shoved him off the balcony.

A few days later, Verona was in an uproar about the latest scandal. The Capulet heiress had abandoned her family, and run off with a rogue swordsman named Leonardo, and his band of brothers. In light of that news, Saki Capulet transferred all his hatred towards Leonardo's family, and all but forgot about his blood feud with the Montagues.

Oddly enough, Timothy Montague the Pulverizer went missing from the public eye not long after that as well.

* * *

><p><strong>12.10<strong>

Raphael is in red,

Leonardo wears blue,

All the Turtles want to say,

Happy Valentine's Day to you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Here's my Valentine's Day loop. I hope you enjoyed it. Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Also, don't forget to Read, Review, and leave Suggestions. **

12.1- Thank you RobinLost for the suggestion for this loop. It was a lot of fun to write.

12.2- Venus gets Valentines from her boys, awww.

12.3- Donnie mentioned this happening in his phone conversation with Don03 back in 7.9. I thought it'd be a good one to add to this. I meant for it to be a short and funny little thing of Karai teasing Leo while they're in the closet, but it turned into something a little deeper.

12.4- I like 2003 Casey and April. Especially since their romance can be chronicled throughout the series, but it's never too in your face. It's cute, and you can really see them fall for each other over the seasons.

12.5- the 2012 series has a lot of fodder for romance stuff. I thought The Finger and Bigfoot were hilarious, but I would not want to go to their wedding. Karai's comments are loosely inspired by an episode of NCIS

12.6- I really wish they'd done more with Mona Lisa in the 1987 series. I think she and Raphael were cute. Plus she was pretty cool in her own right.

12.7- ZorinBlitzFan wanted Donnie to have a little more luck with April. I think this might be a little more than luck, but oh well.

12.8- Mariko is Usagi's childhood sweetheart, and after a brief romance Mariko got pregnant with his son. Without knowing this, Usagi left to become a samurai, and Mariko married his rival instead. It wasn't until later that Usagi found out that he had a son.

12.9- Again, thank you RobinLost fro suggesting this post. I'm sorry I didn't get to the Midsummer Night's Dream suggestion, but I don't know that play as well as I know Romeo and Juliet. I have a book on the complete works of Shakespeare, so I'll read the play and try to post a loop on that later.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.1 2012 Verse**

It was looking to be an ordinary day, and everyone but Mikey was lounging around the Lair.

They should have known that could only mean trouble.

_**"FREEDOM!"**_ cried Mikey as he streaked through the Lair.

It took a moment to register what they had just seen, but when it did, everyone's jaws dropped in shock. Even Master Splinter did a spit-take with his tea.

Mikey had apparently found away to get out of his shell without hurting himself.

And he had just run past all of them, _naked_.

* * *

><p><strong>13.2 MB Verse <strong>_Requested by RobinLost_

April snapped awake just as she was about to drop the turtles and Splinter down the sewer.

She looked thoughtfully down at her soon to be mutant charges. While she knew they would be safe for the next fifteen years until they met again, she didn't want to be separated from them for that long.

Also, now that she thought about it, it couldn't have been easy for Splinter to raise the four turtles by himself all these years. In fact she could remember several stories he'd told her about the hijinx the four of them got into over the years during rare quiet moments.

Maybe he could use some help…

April knew she had awoken too late to save her father, and her mother had died years ago. All that awaited her here on the surface was being shipped off to foster care. It'd be better for her to stay with her only remaining family where she could actually do some good.

With that idea in mind, April stepped away from the drain, and instead found a manhole (which she was barely able to open, and did so with great difficulty), and started her new life.

_A few months later…_

Splinter pinched the bridge of his nose trying to fight off the oncoming headache.

Before him, holding baby Michelangelo was April. The girl glared up at him stubbornly, heedless of how the turtle cooed and played with her hair.

"I greatly appreciate all that you have done for us, April," Splinter said, trying his best to reason with the girl. "But the sewers are simply no place for a child. I implore you to return to the surface, and your life there."

April raised an eyebrow at him. "It's no place for a child?" she asked. Then she held out Michelangelo so that he was right under Splinter's nose. "Then what do you call him? What do you call Leo, Raph, or Donnie?"

Mikey squealed at the movement, and tried to tug on Splinter's whiskers.

Splinter gently brushed the baby's hands away, and looked at the girl sternly.

"As much as I wish I did not have to raise my sons down here, we have no other choice in the matter. You, on the other hand, have your whole life waiting for you," he said.

April only held Mikey to her chest and began rocking him. "Then it can keep waiting. I'm not going anywhere."

Splinter drew himself to his full height, and glared down at her. "I will force the issue if I must, April O'Neil."

"NO!" came a shout near their feet.

They looked down to see Raphael toddle over and wrap his tiny arms around April's leg. "No!" he shouted again, looking up at Splinter.

April stared down at the turtle with fondness. "Why am I not surprised that that's his first word," she asked redundantly.

Leo and Donnie were not far behind Raph in his sentiment, and had joined him in hugging April's legs. Mikey seemed to get in on the action as well, as his playing turned into a firm grip of April's hair.

Splinter found himself on the receiving end of five stubborn, but pleading stares.

The large rat sighed, and rubbed his hand across his face. "May I at least convince you to return to school?" he asked in defeat.

April cocked her head to the side. "Why? If I can hack into the Shredder's funds to support our family, then what can school teach me that I don't already know?" she asked. She was extremely grateful to Donnie (both from this dimension, and others) for teaching her how to hack a few loops back.

Splinter threw up his hands in defeat. "Kids," he said with a scoff.

* * *

><p><strong>13.3 2003 Verse<strong>

When the next loop started, neither Leo or Raph came to Don to let him know they were awake, so the purple wearing turtle assumed he might be alone for this loop.

Then a ruckus from the couch caught his attention. Raph and Mikey were fighting over the remote again, and Leo was out training with Master Splinter, leaving Don to be the peacemaker.

"Give it, Lamebrain," snarled Raph as he tried to put Mikey in a headlock, and snatch the remote from him at the same time. "All you've been doing is watching the news."

But Mikey wouldn't give up the device with out a fight. "No way, dude! I'm watching this. Go make out with your punching bag."

That was the wrong thing to say, as Raph quickly abandoned his attempts to get the remote, and turned his attention to tightening the headlock he had Mikey in.

"What'd you say?" he growled.

"I said, your punching bag misses you," Mikey replied, not even trying to save himself.

Don rolled his eyes, and made his way towards the two of them. Looks like it was time to intervene.

Raph growled. "Says who?" he asked, adding a noogie to his headlock.

"Says the Battle Nexus Champion!" Mikey crowed.

That stopped Don in his tracks. They wouldn't go to the Battle Nexus for months. There was no way Mikey could have even heard of it unless…

Raph looked so flummoxed by Mikey's response, that he didn't even realize that he'd released him. "Battle what-now?" he asked.

Mikey looked crestfallen at his brother's confusion.

"It's a video game he wants me to download for him," Don intervened. "In fact, I need to talk to you about that, Mikey. You mind stepping into my lab for a minute?"

Mikey looked hopefully up a Don, and abandoned the remote in his haste to get to Don's lab.

Raph looked at the two of them like they were nuts, before shrugging and snatching up the remote to turn the TV to wrestling.

Don meanwhile, sighed and headed after Mikey. Looks like he was going to have to give the looping lecture, again.

* * *

><p><strong>13.4 Harry Potter Verse <strong>_Requested by_ _thegirlwholived91_

Harry couldn't help but be amused by the sight before him. The Weasley twins had been attempting to prank the newest batch of loopers to show up at Hogwarts.

Unfortunately for the two of them, the four newest loopers had yet to fall for a single prank.

Harry watched in amusement as Fred and George walked past, stewing over their latest failure. Rolling his eyes at the duo, he went over to talk to the four brothers.

Movie Leonardo looked up when he noticed Harry approaching and waved. Despite the sheer number of loops Harry had gone through, it was still odd to see a Slytherin greet him in a friendly fashion.

Leo's three brothers turned to see who he was waving at, and gave their own greetings as well. Each of the brothers had landed themselves in a different house, but they were not letting the inter-house rivalries get between them. Raphael was in Gryffindor, Donatello was in Ravenclaw, and Michelangelo was right at home in Hufflepuff.

"Hey dude, what's up?" asked Mikey when Harry reached them.

"Fred and George are sulking about how they can't prank you four, but other than that, not much," said Harry.

Leo shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint them-"

"Not," Raph cut in.

"-But we're ninjas. They'll have to step up their game if they want to sneak around us," Leo concluded, giving Raph an amused look.

"Plus we've lived with him all our lives," said Donny, jerking his thumb at Mikey. "Live with a prankster long enough and you get a sixth sense for when they're coming."

Mikey grinned mischievously. "And that gives me a challenge for when I want to pull one over on them. I know what to do to fool my brothers, those guys don't."

Raph raised an eyebrow and pulled Mikey into a headlock. "Oh really? You know how to fool us, huh?"

Harry watched them amused. "Still I'm surprised you haven't retaliated their attempts."

The four brothers gave him innocent looks that let Harry know they already had done just that.

Just then, Harry heard the Weasley twins let out cries of alarm. They all rushed towards the sound.

When they found the twins, Harry tried and failed to stifle his laughter.

The Weasley twins were dripping wet and there was bits of popped balloon hanging off them. But the funniest thing about the scene was that both twins were bright pink, hair, skin, clothes, and all.

"You get that from Booyakasha Donatello?" Harry heard Raph whisper to his Ravenclaw brother.

"Mm-hm," said Donny in agreement. "With a little something extra to keep them from getting it off with magic, courtesy of Venus."

Harry grinned, and headed off for his next class. This loop was going to be interesting at the very least.

* * *

><p><strong>13.5 Percy Jackson Verse <strong>_Requested by_ _thegirlwholived91_

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were once again making their way through the Labyrinth to find Luke and his army. It was a task that never got easier, no matter how many times they did it, even if they manage to get Daedalus' help before hand. The Labyrinth had a mind of its own, and seemed to enjoy making things hard for the heroes.

Just when they were finally reaching a point that looked semi-familiar, the wall to their left exploded, showering the three with rocks and dust.

Once the dust cleared, the three Greeks stared up in shock as what looked like a giant, mechanical golf ball on treads drove by. On the top of the golf ball was what looked like a giant blue eye, which turned and looked down at the three of them.

Percy pulled out his pen, and got ready. Knowing his luck, they'd probably have to start fighting that thing.

But the eye seemed to decide that they weren't a threat. Instead, lasers blasted out of cannons on its side, and broke through the rock on the right side wall. Once there was a big enough hole, the golf ball continued its slow trek onward.

The three Greeks blinked, surprised that they managed to get out of that encounter without a fight.

Before they could wrap their heads around what they'd just seen, what looked like a Rhino and Warthog in punk clothing came running through one of the holes and chased after the golf ball.

"Wait! Come back!" shouted the Warthog.

"We said we was sorry, Boss!" yelled the Rhino.

Just as soon as the two vanished from sight, a turtle themed party wagon drove through after them.

The party wagon stopped in-between the two holes, and the window on the shotgun side rolled down.

Percy could only stare as a green turtle-like creature wearing a red mask poked its head out the window.

"Hey, you kids need a ride?" the turtle creature asked.

Percy and his friends could only shake their heads, too gob smacked to say anything.

The turtle shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said before turning to a second turtle who was sitting in the driver's seat. "Punch it, Michelangelo. The Shredder's getting away."

"You got it, dude," said the other turtle in a surfer drawl as he floored the accelerator. The van quickly drove out of sight.

Percy exchanged glances with Annabeth and Grover.

Just when they thought the Labyrinth couldn't get any weirder.

* * *

><p><strong>13.6 2012 Verse <strong>_Requested by kira. andrea_

"Mikey give that back!" roared Raphael as he chased his youngest brother around the lair.

Leo sighed and turned to Donnie. "Your experiment just _**had**_ to turn Mikey into a werewolf," he said in frustration as he watched a fluffy Mikey run past on all fours. Raph was hot on his heels, intent on getting his sai back. Mikey had apparently thought the weapon would make a good chew toy.

Donnie glared up at his older brother. "Technically, he's not a werewolf, he's a wolf/turtle mutant. And it's not like I _meant_ for this to happen. Mikey shouldn't have even been in my lab in the first place."

Leo gave Donnie a deadpan glare. "This is Mikey, we're talking about. Since when has that ever stopped him?"

The two glared at each other for a moment, before Donnie sighed in defeat. "I see your point. Either way, the sooner I come up with an antidote the better."

Just then Raph walked back in with a drool-covered sai held precariously between two fingers. "The fuzzy wonder has decided that the furniture makes a better chew toy than my sai. That's your department, chief."

Leo sighed and walked out of the room. "I'm on it."

Raph then turned to Donnie. "We need to get Mikey on a leash, no matter if he stays fuzzy or not."

"No arguments from me," said Donnie, returning to his work.

* * *

><p><strong>13.7 2003 Verse (Cyberspace) <strong>_Requested by Sparkypony9_

SAINW Michelangelo was beyond confused.

He was supposed to be dead. He distinctly remembered dying surrounded by Karai bots to buy his brothers time to defeat the Shredder.

But wherever he was, he was pretty sure it wasn't the afterlife.

He awoke to find himself on a road made out of a blue-white light. All around him were glowing shapes and streams of words and numbers flew by. Looking down at himself he saw that his skin looked like a black and blue circuit board, and his shell had taken on a blue tinge. He was also still missing his left arm, and his brothers were nowhere in sight.

"What the shell is going on?" he asked himself out loud, and was disconcerted to hear that his voice had taken on an echo like quality.

Before he could contemplate it anymore, a loud whoop drew his attention to another glowing rode below him.

On the rode he saw four vehicles racing each other at high speeds. But what really got his attention was the drivers. Despite the sci-fi armor they were all wearing, it was clear the drivers were four mutant turtles, all of whom were having the time of their lives.

Figuring they were his best chance at getting answers, Michelangelo jumped off his rode, and onto the one the four were driving on, landing directly in their path.

There was a nearly unanimous shout of "Whoa!" and the four vehicles screeched to a halt in front of him.

Poking his head out of what looked like a green glowing mini-tank, a turtle in red armor (most likely Raph) scrutinized him. "What the shell?" he shouted.

However the one in purple armor's eyes widened at the sight of Michelangelo. "Mikey!?" Don said in shock.

"Uh, I'm right here, Donny," said the Mikey in orange armor, but his purple wearing brother paid him no mind.

Don jumped off his bike, and ran up to the one armed turtle. "Is it really you?" he asked, sounding slightly desperate. "From that terrible future…?" he trailed off as he remembered that horrible place.

The other three armored turtles tensed up at that as they dismounted their own vehicles. They remembered when Don had shared his experiences with them about the world the Ultimate Drako had sent him to. Their genius brother had had nightmares about it for months afterward, and still had them from time to time to this day.

SAINW Michelangelo nodded. "It's good to see you again, Donny. But what is this place? The last thing I remember is dying."

Don looked pained at that remark, but did his best to focus on the task at hand. "This is cyberspace. I invented a portal so that my brothers and I can transverse it. As for why you're here, well, I have a theory."

"Does this have something to do with your loopy tree?" asked Mikey, who was still getting used to looping.

"Loopy tree?" asked Michelangelo in confusion.

"Yggdrasil," Don corrected. "The world tree in Norse myth. Except that it's not so much of a myth as it is real. Recently it took damage from some outside source, and to save it, a lot of worlds had to be put onto time loops. That means time goes up until a certain point, and then repeats itself."

Don looked over at Michelangelo reluctantly. "My working theory is that your world has finally started to join the loops, with you as the Anchor. The reason you're here is so that we can explain this to you before you're thrown back into the war zone."

Michelangelo's face darkened. "So you're saying I have to do it all again?" he asked.

"Not necessarily," said Leo. "Having foresight into what is to come will give you an unprecedented advantage over your enemies, if used properly. Things don't have to happen the same way they did previously."

"Just don't go too wild," said Raph, though he was mostly directing his attention at his own Mikey. "If things get too crazy you may end up crashing your loop, and that's all sorts of bad."

Mikey glared at his older brother. "I get it, I get it! Sheesh! One Mikey in the multi-verse goes nuts and crashes a loop, and suddenly all us Mikeys are flight risks."

"Just so we're clear," said Raph, unconvinced.

Mikey just stuck his tongue out at him.

"So you're saying I should use this as a second chance?" asked Michelangelo skeptically. "To make things right?"

"Yes," said Don fervently. "I don't know when your loops will typically start from, but you have a chance. You can make this work so that you all come out of it alive."

Michelangelo thought it over. Whether he wanted to or not, it looked like it would be happening to him anyway, so he may as well make the best of it.

"So what happens now?" he asked Don.

"Now?" Don said, a little caught off guard. "I'm not sure. It's in the middle of one of our loops right now. They don't usually end until a few weeks after Casey and April's wedding."

"Maybe we're supposed to take him home with us," said Mikey, scratching his chin. "I mean, if his world is as awful as you say it is, then maybe he's here in our dimension to take a break."

Michelangelo couldn't help but crack a smile at his younger self's idea. "A break actually sounds nice right now."

Don smiled up at him, and materialized a portal. "Then lets go home. Besides, ever since going to your world, I've worked on plans to prevent what happened there from happening here. We can look them over, and see if any can apply to your loops."

Michelangelo nodded as he followed them through. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>13.8 Prime Verse<strong>

The Shredder slowly approached the rooftop that he'd been summoned to. After all these years, someone had contacted him about his murder of Hamato Yoshi, and his Tang Shen. Why now after fifteen years?

As he got closer he could hear his opponents calling out into the night, taunting him to come out and face them.

"Shredder! Do you fear us?" yelled one of his opponents.

With a great leap he landed on the edge of the rooftop. "I am here!" he bellowed. "Come and face your-!"

He cut himself off as he caught sight of just who was waiting for him on the rooftop.

Standing before him were six brightly colored anthropomorphic ponies in ninja garb, and they were all glaring at him.

"Well it's about time you showed up," snapped the white unicorn as she tossed her purple mane. "Don't you know it's very impolite to keep a lady waiting?"

A bright pink pony ninja could not seem to stop bouncing. "Ooooo, this is so exciting! We're super awesome ninjas!"

A blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane looked Shredder over disdainfully. "This is the big bad guy we're supposed to fight? Lame."

"That just means we can take him easy," said an orange pony in a southern drawl.

"Do we really have to fight?" asked a shy looking yellow Pegasus.

However a purple alicorn stepped forward and stood as the leader of the rest. "Shredder," she said, "you are here for your crimes against our father, and the murder of Hamato Yoshi and his beloved Tang Shen. If you surrender now and turn yourself over to the authorities, we will not harm you."

The Shredder snapped out of his shocked stupor, and glared at the six for their insults and presumptions. "Freaks such as you harm me? We shall see about that. Foot… join me!" he yelled.

At his command, a squadron of elite Foot Ninja melted out of the shadows and surrounded the brightly colored group.

The alicorn didn't even bat an eyelash. "Are you ready girls?" she asked as she stared to glow.

"Ready!" they called in unison as they too started to glow.

"Attack!" roared the Shredder, as he and the Foot all leapt into action.

But before they could lay a hand on the mutants, they were caught up in a shockwave as the entire city became bathed in a rainbow light.

And so the Shredder was defeated by the power of friendship.

* * *

><p><strong>13.9 Pokémon<strong> **Verse **_Requested by Smiley-Nami_

Ash and Pikachu stared in surprise. It was time in their loop for Ash to catch his Squirtle, only he found himself staring at a very different Squirtle Squad than he normally saw.

There were only four this time, and they all wore red ninja masks instead of shades, and each of the wielded a weapon. Instead of a fifth Squirtle, they seemed to follow the orders of an elderly Raticate with a walking stick.

When the five pokemon caught sight of Ash, they all took on fighting poses and growled at him.

Ash sighed and scratched his head. It was going to be one of those loops.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Read, Review, GIVE SUGGESTIONS!** Good news. I got some of the original comics from the Library, so you can look forward to seeing more Prime loops once I finish reading them :)

13.1- Inspired by StarFox-Saiyan's picture on Deviantart called **Heroes Out A Half Shell**

13.2- I have no idea if April went to foster care, or if she lived with her mother or some other living relative. They never mention anything about it in the movie. So for this loop at least, it's foster care so she'll have less of a reason to stay. Thanks again RobinLost for the suggestion.

13.3- And Mikey's finally awake. I meant to loop him in awhile ago, but I kept getting distracted.

13.4- Sorry it took so long to do this thegirlwholived91. Also, those are the houses the turtles will go in, and I'm sticking to it.

13.5- I'd pay to see this happen. Thanks again thegirlwholived91

13.6- Thanks again for the suggestion kira. andrea. The way were-Mikey acts is kinda based on Theodore in Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman.

13.7- So SAINW will now be looping as well. Again, let me know if you have suggestions for those loops. They are really helpful. Thanks again to Sparkypony9 for the suggestion that made this loop.

13.8- Teenage Magic Ninja Ponies, enough said.

13.9- I thought the Squirtle Squad was the perfect way to bring the turtles in. Thanks for the suggestion Smile-Nami.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	14. Chapter 14

**14.1 Usagi Verse**

There was something fundamentally different about this loop. Usagi could feel it in his bones.

At first glance it appeared to be a standard loop. Gen was not awake for it, and things were progressing roughly the same as they always did.

Still Usagi could not shake the feeling that there was something new at play that had yet to surface, and the not knowing was setting him on edge.

Eventually he came to a village and heard something he hadn't on his previous travels. There were rumors whispered throughout the village of monsters within the nearby woods. Strange creatures with all the skills of ninja, but (for the rare few that managed to catch a glimpse of them) an appearance unlike any seen before.

However, for all the rumors about the monsters, few were of them being violent to the villagers. In fact most of the stories were about how the creatures saved travelers from the various perils of being on the road. The only ones who appeared to be in danger from the creatures were thieves and bandits.

It was due to this that the village had not taken any measures to chase the creatures away, but still its inhabitants remained weary.

Something about the story seemed familiar to Usagi, though for the life of him he could not figure out what. He decided to investigate the woods, just in case.

At first his journey through the trees seemed uneventful. There was not a sound except for the ones one would typically hear in a forest, and certainly nothing that sounded like a monster.

Then after an hour of searching, Usagi felt the prickle of eyes on the back of his neck.

He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword and called out, "Who is there?"

Whatever reply he had expected, it was certainly not the on he received.

"Usagi?" called a familiar sounding voice from somewhere in the trees.

Usagi's ears perked up as he recognized the voice. "Leonardo?" he called back.

"It is you," said Leonardo's voice sounding relieved.

"Indeed," said Usagi, lowering his guard and searching the trees for the kame. "What are you doing here, my friend."

"It looks like our loops are fused this time," said Leonardo. "I'm the only one of my brothers awake, even Don is sleeping for this loop."

"Because in this world I am Anchor," said Usagi as he caught on to what Leonardo was saying. "He is not required to be so, as I fulfill the role."

Leonardo hummed in agreement. "It's nice to see a familiar face," he said, fondness creeping into his voice.

"I wish I could say the same to you, my friend," said Usagi with a frown. "Why do you hide from me? Why not come out into the open?"

"Well," said Leonardo, his voice hesitant, "you've heard what the village has been saying about these woods, right?"

Usagi frowned as the pieces of the puzzle began fitting together. "Indeed," he said slowly. "They say there are creatures within these woods that preyed upon bandits and killers. I assume they were referring to you and your family. But why would they think that of you turtles?"

Leonardo let out a loud sigh. "It's easier just to show you," he said.

There was a rustling sound from a tree to his left, and a figure in bluish ninja garb dropped from the branches to the ground.

Usagi could only stare. Before him stood a human, like the creatures that populated Leonardo's world that he and his brothers hid from.

"Leonardo?" he guessed hesitantly.

The human nodded. "Yeah," Leonardo said. "It's me."

Usagi did his best to keep himself from staring. "I was not expecting for you to look so... different," he said, trying to keep his tone polite.

Leonardo's face twisted into a grimace. "Tell me about it," he said in a slightly bitter tone. "In a world where me and my brothers could walk around in daylight with our regular appearance, we instead look like the very ones we avoid in our own world. We're still the freaks who need to hide."

Usagi frowned at his friend's words. "Do you think I am so shallow as to reject you for your new form?" he asked. "I would think you know me better than that, my friend."

Leonardo looked startled at that, and shook his head. "No, I didn't mean that. I only meant that the irony of my current situation is not lost on me."

Usagi could only shrug. "Irony or no. It is still good to see you. Tell me, how have you and your family been thus far."

Leonardo's face melted into an easy smile, and he began to tell his rabbit friend all that had happened.

* * *

><p><strong>14.2 2012 Verse<strong>

The five reptile mutants stared down from their hiding place as they watched what the Kraang were doing in TCRI.

Many of the Kraang, both in endoskeletons or not, were doing various exercises, and playing sports. The Olympics theme song blared out of the speakers, and some Kraang with megaphones and whistles shouted instructions at the Kraang athletes.

"Well what do you know," said Karai incredulously. "They really are training for the Olympics."

"I told you so," said Mikey smugly.

* * *

><p><strong>14.3 Sly Cooper Verse<strong>

Sly looked over the purple masked turtle that was replacing his friend Bentley for this loop. They had just defeated Clock-La, and Sly had been unable to prevent the events that followed its defeat.

"How are you holding up?" he asked the turtle.

Movie Donny looked up at Sly with an expression that said he didn't know what to think. "Not too good," he admitted. "I-I know this will go away after the loop ends, but it's… I'm a ninja. It's my way of life. I don't know how I'm supposed to handle…" he gestured towards the wheelchair he was now confined to.

Sly winced. They'd known it was coming, but they still hadn't been able to prevent Clock-La's final act of cruelty, which had given the turtle a spinal injury. Donatello would not walk again for the rest of the loop.

"I'm sorry about all this," said Sly, feeling guilty. But before Sly could apologize further, he felt a sharp whack on the head from Donny's bō staff.

The turtle shook his head at the raccoon. "None of that. We did our best to prevent this, but we couldn't and there's nothing we can do about it now. I'll learn to deal with it. If nothing else, I know I'll be fine after this loop ends, but for now I'll make the most of it."

Donny shrugged. "I still have my arms, my brain, and my bō, so I'm far from helpless. And who knows, maybe I'll end up creating a new form ninjutsu."

Sly rubbed his head where Donny had hit him, and gave the turtle an encouraging smile. "Sounds like a plan. And you'll need it with what's going to happen next."

Donny leaned forward eagerly. While stealing was fundamentally wrong, he could not help but grow fond of this raccoon thief, and his band of colorful characters. "I'm all ears."

* * *

><p><strong>14.4 2012 Verse<strong>

The currently human Karai snickered as she took in the sight of her brothers.

Next to her Master Splinter was shaking his head in disbelief. "To think, all it takes is something so simple."

"I know right," said Karai with a mirthful grin.

Master Splinter glared at the piece of equipment Karai had brought as a gift, which had led to their current situation. "Had I realized this sooner, I would have gotten one myself when they were still small. Peaceful meditation would have been so much easier to achieve."

Karai patted her hand against the giant sunlamp she had brought home with her. "Well you know what they say about hindsight. Who knew that the kick-butt ninja turtles could be brought down by a little heat?"

Basking under the rays of the sunlamp, her four brothers snored on peacefully, oblivious to the world.

Master Splinter looked down at his daughter fondly. "Unfortunately it will not keep you out of trouble, now will it?"

Karai's eyes widened at that remark. She had specifically waited until one of her human loops to bring this out, so that it wouldn't be turned back on her.

Master Splinter only shook his head again. "I think I will take advantage of the quiet while I am able," he said as he left to meditate.

Karai stared after him as he went. "Father," she called.

Master Splinter paused at the door of the dojo. "Yes, my daughter?"

"How long have you been Awake," she asked, hoping her hunch was correct.

Master Splinter turned and gave her a mischievous smile. "Awhile," he replied. And with that he entered the dojo and shut the door.

Karai shook her head in exasperation. "Well, father has to get his kicks somewhere I suppose," she muttered to herself.

She then turned back to look at her sleeping brothers, and an evil grin spread across her face. Checking to make sure her father wasn't coming back, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a sharpie.

It took the four turtles the next three days to wash off all the ink from their skin and shells.

They still considered the sunlamp worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>14.5 Movie Verse (Turtles Forever, Continued from 8.7) <strong>

After fighting off the stone generals (made easier by the fact that there were now four times as many turtles than in the baseline), and sending the monsters back where they came from, the dozen dimension-hopping turtles took the brief moment of quiet after their victory to explain their situation.

"So you're saying that there are two Shredders working towards offing all ninja turtles throughout the multi-verse," said Movie Raph after hearing their story. It was a miracle he'd understood that much, as all twelve of the non-native turtles kept interrupting and talking over each other while giving the explanation.

"But your interdimensional device keeps dropping you in the wrong dimension," added Movie Donny, looking at the portal stick in fascination.

"Yup, that's it," said Leonardo87 brightly.

"We're trying to at least go back to our own dimension," said Leo03, gesturing to himself and his brothers. "That's where we know the Shredders are."

"And the four of us decided to come along and back them up," said Leo12. "After all, they helped us out of a jam back in our own dimension."

Movie Master Splinter stroked his beard. "It seems the same could be said for us as well. We appreciate your help with our recent ordeal."

"Well what were we supposed to do? Not help?" asked Mikey12 like the answer was obvious.

"Regardless," said Movie Leo politely. "It wouldn't have been as easy without your help."

Movie Raph elbowed his brother, and said, "What Leader-Boy here is trying to say is, you got room for four more in this fight?"

The twelve non-native turtles grinned.

"Wait," said Movie Mikey, looking like a light bulb had just gone off in his head. "I just got an extremely awesome idea."

The others all gathered around to listen.

**Meanwhile in the 2003 Verse**

The Shredder03 had grown impatient on waiting for the turtles to come and find him, so he raised the Technodrome above the ground and began rampaging through the city to lure the turtles to him.

It was imperative to his plans that he got all eight of the green menaces. Only then would he be able to gather enough data to find the source dimension and eliminate all turtles from all realities in one fell swoop.

Just then a blinding light erupted in front to the Technodrome. It shone so brightly that the Shredder03 had to shield his eyes from it.

When the light died down, the Shredder03 looked through the monitors to see a sea of green surrounding the Technodrome.

Outside glaring up at the round metal machine was an entire army of mutant turtles from all different dimensions.

At the head of the army stood the 2003 turtles. "You wanted us Shredder!" Leo03 yelled pointing his sword at the Technodrome, "You got us! All of us!"

With that the Turtle Saint rose up and knocked the Technodrome out of the sky before splitting back into four ninja turtles. With it on the ground, Shellectro used his electric powers to render the all the machinery within useless.

Shredder03 was furious. This was worse than when he'd seen them all in the portal, scores of turtles standing against him, vastly outnumbering his army of Foot, especially now that the robotic soldiers had been disabled.

Regardless Shredder03 led his now mutant army of ninjas out of the Technodrome and into the streets.

With a roar of various battle cries, the turtles charged into battle. The Shredder was overwhelmed with in seconds.

* * *

><p><strong>14.6 Harry Potter Verse<strong>

It was a good thing the Movie Turtles had warned Harry that there were multiple versions of themselves. Otherwise he'd have been very confused to meet another set of them that looked and acted slightly different, and had the addition of an older sister.

He'd managed to meet them as they were heading into the castle to be sorted, and was taking the time to explain to them about the Sorting Hat.

"Wait so this hat is gonna go inside our brains?" asked Mikey12 clutching his head and looking worried. "What if it decides it likes our brains and tries to eat them?"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Why are you always so sure that things are after your brain, Mikey?"

Mikey glared up at him. "Because that's what they always want. It's what the Squirrelanoids wanted, it's what the Parasite Wasps wanted, it's what the evil Pizzas wanted, _and_ it's what the bots at Freddy's wanted."

"Well you have nothing to worry about then," said Raph snidely.

"Really?" asked Mikey looking relieved. Then his face fell as he realized what Raph had been insinuating. "Hey!"

Leo cuffed Raph for the insult, and gave Mikey a reassuring look. "I'm sure it's nothing like that. Right?" he asked turning to Harry.

"The sorting hat does not eat brains, and has not for as long as I've been looping," said Harry to calm Mikey.

Karai smirked and leaned over to whisper in Mikey's ear. "There's a first time for everything," she hissed.

Mikey looked at her in terror and gulped.

They ended up having to drag Mikey up and force him to wear the sorting hat. The act of which embarrassed most of the Hamato clan, and left a lasting impression on the school for the rest of the loop. It was also no surprise that after Mikey was sorted, a chortling Miwa 'Karai' Hamato was sorted into Slytherin.

* * *

><p><strong>14.7 Movie Verse <strong>_Requested by RobinLost_

Leonardo woke up (though not that kind of Awake) in the jungle on the day he was supposed to return home from his training mission.

He sighed and lay back down on his sleeping mat. He had been looking forward to and dreading this date for weeks. On one hand he wanted so much to see his family again. He missed them all, and it had been hard for him to get used to them not being there. But on the other hand he couldn't shake the feeling that his training was incomplete. What had he accomplished out here that made him fit to return home as a better leader?

Nothing. He had accomplished nothing.

He couldn't go home a failure. So that meant he couldn't go home at all.

With that decision in mind he rolled onto his side and tried to go back to sleep.

"You seriously lived like this the whole time you were here?" said a voice behind Leo. A voice that belonged to someone that should not have been anywhere near his campsite.

Leo rolled over on his mat and stared across his campsite with a gob smacked expression.

Across from where he was lying stood Raphael, who was looking the campsite with disdain.

"Raph?" Leo managed to ask after gaping at his brother for what felt like an eternity (though really it was only a minute).

"No, it's Santa Claus. Of course it's me," said Raph sarcastically as he glared down at his brother with his arms crossed.

Leo opened his mouth to ask something else, but Raph held up a hand to stop him. "And before you ask," said the red wearing turtle, "you are not dreaming, or hallucinating on some jungle plant. I really am here."

Leo closed his mouth as that had been exactly what he'd been planning to ask. Instead he got to his feet and regarded his brother suspiciously.

"What are you doing here, Raph?" he asked.

Raph gave him a deadpan look, like the answer should have been obvious. "D-day," he said. "Training period's up, time to come home. So start packing."

Leo once again stared at his brother in shock. "You came all this way just to bring me home?" he asked in surprise.

Raph looked like he was starting to doubt Leo's intelligence. "What else would I come to this god forsaken jungle for? The flowers? Everyone misses you back home, and I told them I'd get you back." Raph bent down and began gathering up Leo's supplies from around the campsite. "So like I said, start packing. There's a cargo ship headed to New York that we gotta catch in a few hours."

It finally registered to Leo that his brother was serious. He was really here, and he was expecting Leo to come home with him.

There was just one problem with that.

"I can't go back," said Leo.

Raph looked up from where he was tossing things into a pack. He didn't look at all surprised by Leo's declaration. He just looked his brother in the eye and waited.

Somehow, that made Leo feel worse than if Raph had yelled at him.

"I-" said Leo, trying desperately to find the words to explain himself. "I haven't accomplished _anything_ while I was here. I don't feel like I'm stronger, or that I've grown at all as a leader. I can't go home like that, Raph. I can't go home a failure."

Raph crossed his arms and glared at him. "Did it ever occur to you that you may fail by not coming home?"

Leo frowned. "How does that make any sense? Master Splinter wouldn't have sent me out here if there wasn't something to accomplish."

Raph just rolled his eyes. "Then you failed, too bad, so sad. It's not the end of the world. Come home, and we'll figure out what went wrong and fix it."

Leo shook his head. If only it were that simple.

"I'm not going home until I succeed in this," said Leo firmly, "and that's final."

Raph brought himself up to his full height and glared at Leo. "Is that an order, oh Fearless One?" he asked sarcastically.

Leo didn't back down, and glared back at his brother with all the authority he possessed. "Yes. Now go home."

Raph smirked. "Just one problem with that, Jungle Boy."

At Leo's confused look, Raph's smirk widened. "_You_ gave up being the leader to me in order to go on this training period," he continued, poking Leo in the chest. "You don't _get_ to give me orders until we're back in New York."

Raph then slid into a fighting position. "And as the leader, I say we're going home. With you kicking and screaming if need be."

Leo once again gaped at him, too surprised to respond. Taking advantage of Leo's shock, Raph threw blinding powder mixed with a sedative into Leo's face.

Leo coughed as the powder overwhelmed his senses and caused him to collapse onto the ground. The last thing he was aware of before he lost consciousness was Raph lifting him into a fireman's carry, and hauling him away.

When he came too, he could feel the rocking of a boat beneath him, and he knew Raph had managed to sneak them onto the cargo ship.

He sat up and glared at his brother, who was looking down at him in amusement while keeping watch.

"You know I'm going to get you back for that once I'm leader again, right?" he asked redundantly.

Raph only grinned back at him. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

><p><strong>14.8 2012 Verse <strong>_Requested by changeofheart505_

Karai locked the door to her room in Tokyo and quickly began packing her things. It was the start of another loop, and Karai once again had to make her way to New York. Fortunately, she had become very good at making the trip to the other side of the world.

As she was packing, she noticed something she'd never seen before. It was placed on her desk, but she did not recall getting it.

Cautiously she reached over and picked it up. It was a cylindrical box with a brightly colored diamond pattern decorating it. On both of the round ends there was an image of Karai's face as a child.

At first Karai thought it might be some type of jewelry box given as a gift to her by the Shredder. But she dismissed that thought immediately. The Shredder was not one to give gifts at random, and the rare times he did they were more functional than a pretty box.

But then who could have left her the box?

Karai ran her fingers along the top of the box as she contemplated that question. Suddenly her fingers seemed to catch on something and the box began to open.

Karai got a brief glimpse of teeth in the box before memories began flashing through her eyes.

_She felt so small, even smaller than the loops where she had been a toddler. Her father, who was beaming down at her with a human face, was carrying her in his arms as sakura petals fell around them._

_Yoshi turned to his right and smiled at whoever was there. "I think she is enjoying the flowers," he said to his companion._

_He then turned and provided Karai with a clear view of who he had been talking to._

_Smiling sweetly down at her was a face Karai had only ever seen in photographs. The woman reached out a gentle hand and lovingly touched Karai's face._

_"My darling Miwa," said Tang Shen to her daughter._

Back in Karai's room, the teenager sat lost in distant memories. Tears streamed down her face, but she was heedless of them.

She didn't see a figure hover outside her window, before flying away.

Toothiana the Tooth Fairy Queen smiled at the sight of the girl caught up in her own happiest memories, before flying off into the night to collect more teeth.

There were other children who still needed a Guardian tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>14.9 1987 Verse<strong>

The Shredder was furious as he watched his latest take over the world scheme crash and burn, literally.

He turned to confront those accursed turtles who had ruined his plans, only to stop and stare.

Instead of the Ninja Turtles, before him grinning triumphantly were the Punk Frogs.

"What are you bozos doing here?" he demanded angrily.

"Kicking your butt," said Attila as he swung his flail at the Shredder's head.

As the other three Punk Frogs readied their weapons, the Shredder decided to cut his losses and run.

Once he was out of sight, April walked towards them holding a microphone. Vern reluctantly followed her holding a camera.

April faced the camera and signaled for Vern to start filming. "And now we return to Channel Six's newest segment- Life Swap. I'm here with Florida's own Punk Frogs, who have agreed to switch lives with the Ninja Turtles for a few months."

She turned to the frogs and held her microphone out to them. "Well Punk Frogs? How does it feel to be in the Turtle's shoes, so to speak."

"Well, babe," said Napoleon as he scratched his head, "It's a lot busier than what we normally have to do in the Everglades."

"Yeah," said Rasputin. "We never knew just how many times they have to save the day."

"Turns out it's every day," said Genghis.

April turned back to the camera. "And now lets cut to the turtles, and see how they're doing."

The video cut to Florida where the turtles were lounging around on the beach, looking relaxed and content.

"Well it looks like they're enjoying themselves," said April brightly.

"Lucky stiffs," muttered Attila.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Read, Review, Leave Suggestions! **Also, I'm thinking about expanding the time between updates of this. Putting them out every three days is starting to make me feel a little pressured. I'm not doing this for pressure, I'm doing this for fun. It'll probably be a bit longer between updates for the next one. The upside is, more time probably means more or longer loops.

14.1- I'm a bit mean on this note. On a world where the turtles would fit right in, they aren't turtles anymore.

14.2- Mikey has to be right sometimes, plus Master Splinter agreed with him about it.

14.3- One of the things that really inspired my choice to write Turtle Loops was reading **The** **Infinite Loops - Sly Cooper **by TrueZero3015, so I wanted to add a Sly Cooper loop for that.

14.4- All turtles love laying out in the sun, and being stuck underground the guys don't often get the opportunity. Also, if this Master Splinter has been awake for awhile now, who's to say the other Splinters aren't as well ;)

14.5- And thus ends the Biggest Turtles Forever Battle possible. The Turtle Saint is from Mutant Turtles: Chōjin Densetsu Hen, and Shellectro is one of the Super Turtles.

14.6- More Hogwarts fun. Please let me know if I'm wrong about the brain eating thing.

14.7- Thanks again RobinLost for the suggestion. This was fun to write. If I wasn't clear, Leo is not Awake for this loop.

14.8- Thanks again changeofheart505 for all your suggestions. I'll do my best to get to more of them. The scene in the flashback is from one of Master Splinter's flashbacks.

14.9- The Punk Frogs take center stage, and the turtles take a vacation.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	15. Chapter 15

**15.1 2003 Verse**

The turtles were preparing for their assault upon Shredder's lair, after returning to New York from their first trip to Northampton.

While helping April on the computer, Don watched as Leo practiced his katas with the Sword of Tengu, when something occurred to him that he hadn't noticed before.

"Hey Leo," he called, gaining the rest of the Lair's attention as he did so. "How are you even able to hold that sword?"

His question was met with puzzled glances.

Mikey scratched his head as he looked between Don and Leo in confusion. "Uh, Donny, he's using the glove to keep the sword from zapping him. Even I know that."

Don frowned. "Yes, a glove with five fingers," he pointed out.

Comprehension dawned on Splinter and April, and they both looked over at Leo with the same confusion Don felt.

The others still need some clarification. "So?" asked Casey. "It was built for humans."

Don gave him a dry look. "Which _**we**_ are not," said Don, holding up his own hand, displaying his three fingers. Three wide fingers that could not possibly fit within the five narrow digits of the glove. Leo shouldn't even have been able put the glove on, let alone grip a sword hilt with it.

Now everyone stared at Leo, as the lead turtle was looking at his own gloved hand like he'd never seen it before.

He carefully put down the Sword of Tengu and flexed his hand. All five fingers responded, and Leo was starting to look freaked out.

"Oooo-wheee-oooo," Mikey sang.

"That is messed up," stated Raph.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Leo muttered, quickly pulling the glove off of his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>15.2 Battle Nexus<strong>

The Ultimate Daimyo, and Master Splinter03 stared down at the finalists who would move on to the fighting arena.

The thing that had them so surprised was the large amount of green that colored the finalists.

Don03 smiled and waved over at the Prime, 1987, 2012, Movie, NM, and MB turtles. "Glad you all could make it," he said brightly.

"Thank you for sending us the invitation," said Prime Leo. "I've been wanting to try this."

NM Mikey nodded. "I don't know how you met up with Venus, but I'm not complaining."

"This is going to be so cool!" cheered Mikey12, Michelangelo87 cheered in agreement, and smacked a high three with him.

"And it'll answer a question that I've wanted to settle for awhile," said MB Raph. "Which turtle is the best in the multi-verse?"

And just like that, the atmosphere turned from friendly to competitive. One thing was for sure, this was to be a Battle Nexus no one would ever forget.

* * *

><p><strong>15.3 2012 Verse<strong>

Leo opened his eyes and saw that yet another loop had started. He then headed into the kitchen, which had become their customary meeting spot for anyone who was looping aware.

He got there in time to see Donnie, Mikey, and Master Splinter all approaching the kitchen as well.

"You guys awake?" he asked, and was relieved to see his question met with nods rather than confused stares.

"Looks like it's just Raph this time," said Donnie as he did a head count.

"No, I'm awake," said Raph as he stormed over to them. He clearly looked agitated by something.

"Dude, did you wake up on the wrong side of the loop, or something?" asked Mikey.

Raph only glared at his younger brother. "Spike's not here for this loop."

"Oh," they all said in unison. The rest of them may not be as fond of the turtle as Raph was (especially after he became Slash), but they knew how much Raph cared about his pet.

But Raph wasn't finished. "Instead he's been replaced by this," he continued, bringing his arm out from behind his back, and held up the replacement.

Hanging from Raph's hand was a small and adorable purple dragon. The dragon looked up at them all with big curious eyes, and waved friendlily. "Hi, I'm Spike," he said.

Mikey immediately waved and said hi back, before snatching the little dragon away and making fast friends with him. Donnie trailed after them out of curiosity.

Leo looked over at his hotheaded brother in confusion. "Your ordinary pet turtle was switched with a talking dragon, and you don't think it's the least bit cool?" he asked.

Raph only looked forlorn as he walked back into his room. "He's just not my Spike."

Leo opened his mouth to call after him, but Master Splinter placed the turtle's shoulder. "The bond between owner and pet is strong, my son," he said sagely. "It is not replaced so easily by 'coolness'."

Leo mulled that over, and then smiled up at his father. "I guess that's lucky for us then."

At Splinter's confused look, Leo explained, "If you hadn't been fond of us as pets, you might not have taken us in like you did."

Master Splinter smiled, and squeezed his shoulder fondly. "A decision I have never regretted."

Leo grinned, before running to distract Raph from his troubles. The bond between pet and owner may run deep, but never as deep as the bond between brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>15.4 2003 Verse (Continued from 9.9) <strong>_Requested by changeofheart505_

"_Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan - __**BANG!"**_

Bishop slowly lowered his gun after shooting the room's loudspeaker when it had started playing the Nyan Cat song.

He took a moment to seethe in fury. This Hacker was driving him up the wall. Nothing he or his employees did could keep the Hacker out, or stop him (or her) from playing the planet's most annoying songs wherever he went.

Bishop then noticed his employees were all staring at him in outright terror.

Bishop composed himself, and glared at them all. "As you were," he snapped, and they hurriedly went back to work.

Bishop then marched out of the room to get back to his own work. When he found that hacker there would be hell to pay.

The second the door slid shut behind him, the room's employees once again heard _"Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan ny - __**BANG!"**_

No doubt Bishop had shot the hall's speaker too, and would do so with any other speaker in his path.

Perhaps they should dismantle all the compound's speakers, and stick to old fashioned, un-hackable walkie-talkies.

* * *

><p><strong>15.5 2012 Verse<strong>

"Hey April, wait up!" came a voice behind the redhead.

April turned and waved as her new friend Irma hurried to catch up to her.

They say that a crisis can bring out the best and worst in people, and April had come to experience that first hand after the Kraang kidnapped her father.

The worst in people seemed to come out the most at her school. It hadn't taken long for the story of what had happened to circulate, and even less time for the vicious rumors to spread like wildfire. It seemed that one of the police officers April had talked to that night was the father of one of the students at her school, so it wasn't long before everyone knew what she'd said about the 'alien brains in robot bodies'. Overnight April O'Neil had become the freak of the school, who thought her missing father had been abducted by aliens.

Needless to say, most people began avoiding her after that. Associating yourself with a freak is a sure way to commit social suicide.

However, April had also had the chance to witness the best of people as well. The most prominent example being her four new turtle friends, who were going out of their way to help her get her father back. She couldn't be more grateful to them for that.

Another was Irma Langinstein. After the rumors had started spreading, and April found herself eating lunch alone, Irma had simply walked up and sat down next to her. Then without so much as a by your leave, she started chattering at April about some inane subject that April had been to surprised to really hear.

When Irma had noticed her startled expression, she had just rolled her eyes and proclaimed loudly that she didn't care what other people thought of her, she simply thought April could use a friend. And so friends they were.

The bespectacled girl pulled April from her musings, as she once again asked her most common question.

"So when are you going to introduce me to your other friends?" Irma asked

April sighed, she hated having to lie about this. But she also was a little annoyed that Irma couldn't take a hint and stop asking.

"I don't have any other friends," said April firmly. "You've seen how it is at school. No one but you wants to hang out with Alien April."

Irma gave April a dry glare. "School isn't the only place you can make friends. I know you hang out with someone at least in the evening. That's why you never agree to come when I invite you to a late movie night or ice cream run."

April wracked her brain for an excuse, but quickly realized she didn't really need one. She did have one friend who could be seen out in public, even if _friend_ was stretching it a bit.

April was still unsure about how she felt about Karai, the turtles' recently found long lost older sister. The two teenage girls were cordial to each other, and could work together if need be, though they had yet to do so in a crisis. But April couldn't shake the feeling that something about the snake girl's smug devil-may-care attitude rubbed her the wrong way.

Still, Karai could go out in public, provided she wore sunglasses or claimed she was wearing scary contacts. If introducing her to Irma got her school friend off her back, then all the better.

With that in mind, April smiled over at Irma. "Okay, you caught me. I do have a friend outside school."

Irma looked delighted. "I _knew_ it," she said, pumping her fist. "So when can I meet 'em?"

April fished her cell phone out of her pocket. "I'll ask her," she said, dialing the snake girl in question. She failed to see Irma look slightly disappointed when she said 'her.'

"_Moshi Moshi," _said Karai when she answered the call.

"Hey, Karai," said April a little too cheerfully in her attempt to pass them off as friends convincing.

"_What do you want,"_ Karai deadpanned back. She had immediately become suspicious of the forced cheer.

"A friend of mine would like to meet you," said April, toning down the perkiness at being found out. "Do you want to hang out sometime? We could have a girls' night, or something."

There was a pause as Karai seemed to be thinking it over. _"Which friend?"_ she asked finally.

April felt a small measure of relief at her response. At least it wasn't an outright 'no'. "My friend Irma, from school."

That seemed to flip a switch. _"Irma?"_ Karai asked, suddenly interested.

Now it was April's turn to be suspicious. "Yeah, why?" she asked.

Karai chuckled on her end. _"Oh nothing. Sure, I can meet up. Where are you?"_

Now April really felt that this was a bad idea, but she couldn't back out now. "We're near that playground I go to to study."

"_Gotcha,"_ said Karai. _"I'll come meet you there in a minute."_

April hung up her phone with a sense of impending doom.

A few minutes later, Karai arrived at the park. Her sunglasses were firmly in place, and she was wearing an oversized spiky coat.

April forced herself to wave pleasantly as the mutant girl approached. This was going to end badly, she just knew it.

Irma, however, was unaware of April's bad premonitions. Instead she got up, and made her way over to Karai to greet her.

"Hi," said the bespectacled girl, holding out her hand to shake. "You must be April's secret friend."

Karai only smirked and took Irma's hand in hers. But instead of shaking it, she gripped it painfully tight.

Irma struggled to pull her hand away in alarm. April started to run over to help, but stopped in shock as Karai's forked tongue flicked out in full view, and tested the air around Irma's face.

Irma shrieked at the sight, and struggled harder to get away.

Karai's smirk only widened. "Just as I thought," she muttered.

She then released Irma's hand with a shove that sent the other girl sprawling to the ground.

The mutant kunoichi then reached into her coat and drew out her tantō. Before either of the other girls could react, Karai severed Irma's head from her body.

April let out a piercing scream at the sight.

Irma's head rolled away, and her body slumped onto the ground. Karai positioned herself over it, looking like she was ready to attack if it moved again.

April stared at her, horrified. Karai had just committed cold-blooded murder before her very eyes.

Why was she still standing there?

But then April noticed the sparks coming from the stump of Irma's neck. Then she realized that there was no blood pooling from the body.

Where was all the blood?

April drew nearer, unable to look away. As she stepped closer she saw that the stump of Irma's neck was all metal and wires.

_**Familiar**_ metal and wires…

"It was a spy to gain your trust," explained Karai, not looking up the body. "Sent by the Kraang, but I could smell it a mile away."

Just then the body jerked back to life and made to attack Karai. But the snake girl was ready for it.

With a clean slice of her tantō, the body was cut in half, before falling to the ground a second time.

The stomach of the body opened and a Kraang wearing an eye patch popped out and scuttled away as fast as its tentacles could take it.

April felt like the floor had been pulled out from under her. The one friend she had managed to make at school had been faking it the entire time, and not the usual high school faking either.

April had trusted Irma. She had been April's rock of normalcy in the ocean of weirdness that had become her life. To find out that none of it was real…

Karai slid her tantō back into its sheath, before turning to April. The snake mutant looked the redhead over, and sighed.

"Come on," Karai called to her, snapping her out of her daze. "You said there'd be a girls' night. And from the looks of things, you really need one right now."

With that Karai began walking back out of the park, and April found herself hurrying to catch up to her.

"And from now on, I'm screening all your friends," said Karai flippantly. "I haven't met a Kraang yet who can hide from my sense of smell."

For some reason, that back-handed remark warmed April slightly. Maybe she had made a new friend after all.

* * *

><p><strong>15.6 Movie Verse <strong>_Requested by phoebe. gimenez. 7_

Raph surveyed his brothers as they ran across the rooftops on their nightly patrol. It was another loop where he was the only one awake, but with one fundamental difference.

Leo didn't exist.

Whether he was simply never born, or had been left behind at the pet store when they were babies, Raph didn't know. But the painful fact of the matter was that he wasn't there with them. Not even under the Shredder's helmet as Mikey had been in the loop he'd been missing.

Raph wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved by the last part.

It wasn't like the other times, when they'd thought Mikey was dead, Raph could at least still talk about him with his family. And in loops where he'd been shuffled and the others had been around the Turtle-Verse, he had at least had other turtles who knew what was going on. Now, no one was even aware that there was supposed to be a fourth turtle among them.

Raph couldn't help but miss his older brother, and couldn't wait for the loop to end in order to get him back. He had realized long ago that being leader wasn't all it was cracked up to be, and without Leo it had fallen to Raph to lead the team through all their adventures.

Raph was pulled from his musings as the sound of a woman screaming in an alley caught his and his brother's attention. With a silent hand signal the three turtles took off towards the commotion.

One thing was for sure in Raph's mind. He was not taking off to South America, no matter what Master Splinter said.

* * *

><p><strong>15.7 NM Verse <strong>_Requested by RobinLost_

Venus looked up when she saw Donatello storm into the lair, and glare at her.

"You got Dr. Quease arrested!" he demanded, drawing the attention of the rest of the Lair's occupants.

The female turtle shrugged. "He was a pompous windbag who was working for the Dragon Lord."

Don glared at her. "Not yet," he hissed so that only she could hear. "And if I never go to meet him, fifty percent of the time he never gets mixed up in our messes."

"And the other half of the time, he does," Venus snapped back.

"Oh, oh, are we having the intervention already," said Mikey, as the three still unawake turtles approached the arguing pair. "Aw, Donnie, why didn't you tell me. I had a banner and everything."

"Intervention?" Venus asked in surprise.

"Yeah," said Leo, scratching his head uncomfortably. "You see-"

"Ya gotta stop trying to coddle us," Raph snapped.

Leo and Mikey both nodded in agreement. "Precisely," Donnie said.

Venus frowned at the four of them. "I do not coddle you," she said indignantly.

Her response was met with four deadpan glares.

"Really," Leo sarcastically, "because I seem to recall the first thing you did when you got here was turn the Shredder into a newt."

Venus flushed. Maybe that had been a bit excessive, but it would keep him from coming back and causing trouble later. "It was our first meeting, I wanted to impress you."

"It was impressive," said Mikey with a nod. "It was also impressive how you were able to tip off the police about where that monkey guy, Silver, was hiding in the sewers."

Venus shrugged. "He was a criminal. The police were looking for him anyway."

"Yeah, and we look for criminals too," said Raph sullenly. "And it's a lot more fun to pound them before turning them over to the cops. I really wanted to kick that Bonesteel guy's butt, but you went and reported him to the PETA before I could."

"He was trafficking endangered animals, and carrying around a large number of illegal weapons," said Venus dismissively. "They needed to be notified so he wouldn't be able to do it again. Putting that man in a body cast wouldn't stop him forever."

"Well it's a lot more satisfying," Raph grumbled.

Donnie, meanwhile, looked at her with a critical eye. "I also heard that Astronema, the Princess of Evil was sent gift wrapped to the Red Ranger with a note saying that she was his long lost sister. You wouldn't know anything about that?"

Venus felt a little smug. It had taken a long time for her to train in magic till she was strong enough to beat Astronema, but after a hard battle it was worth it. "I have simply no idea what you're talking about."

The smug look on her face vanished, as Master Splinter made his way over to join his sons. "I too have a concern," he said. "Not long before Chung I sent you to join us, he contacted me with troubling news. It seems the portal the Dragons used to escape the mirror dropped them into an eel tank in the local aquarium."

Venus would have been amused if she wasn't worried. If Master Splinter had joined the other turtles on this, then maybe she should take it more seriously. Still…

"Dragons are repulsed by eels. I am not seeing the downside to that," said Venus, having learned that fact from Hiccup. She was not yet powerful enough to prevent the Dragons' escape, but she was able to mess with the destination where they came out.

Master Splinter gave her a scolding look. "Because Chung I informed me that the Dragons' destination was tampered with, and it held the hints of your magic."

Venus fidgeted. "I wasn't powerful enough to stop them from escaping," she admitted, "but I did try to make their escape as unpleasant as possible."

The turtles and their master exchanged glances. "Look, Venus," said Leo. "We appreciate your trying to protect us. But Raph's right-"

"There's something I never thought I'd hear him say," Donnie interrupted.

"And me without my video camera," said Raph with a snap of his fingers. "I'd want to preserve that moment forever."

Leo glared at the two of them. "_ANYWAY_," he said pointedly, "Venus, you don't have to take on all the bad guys on your own. The four of us are trained ninjas, we can help."

"Yeah, kicking butt is what we do best," said Mikey cheerfully.

"And it's no fun if you hog all the bad guys," Raph growled.

Venus looked ready to protest, but Master Splinter held up a hand to stop her. "When you came here, you became part of a team, Mei Pieh Chi. It is not the fact you are defeating our enemies that has my sons upset. It is the fact you are doing so without including them in your plans."

"There's no I in team," Donnie added.

"We just want in on the action," said Leo. "Even if it's only to see you blast them with a spell. Either way, we'd be there to watch your back."

Venus felt significantly humbled. "I-" she said in an attempt to voice her feelings. "I was simply trying to protect you all. I did not want to see those I care about get hurt."

"Awwwwww," Mikey cooed, and he gave Venus a hug.

Raph, however, didn't look impressed. "Look, we know we give you crap for being a girl and a shinobi, and all that. But in case you hadn't noticed, we give each other crap too. You've _seen_ how many times we all fight."

Mikey beamed up at Raph. "Aw, Raph, that was almost sweet," he teased.

"What Raph is trying to say is, in our own backwards way we care about you too," said Donnie.

"So let us in," Leo concluded. "Please."

Venus smiled brightly at them. "Well, if you really want you can help me now. Chung I contacted me earlier, and told me a vampire he sealed away has recently awakened, and will be coming here."

That brought smiles to the other turtles' faces, and they gathered around to plan.

When Vam Mi and her flunkies arrived in New York they were quickly set upon by rabid Twilight fans, much to the amusement of the turtles.

* * *

><p><strong>15.8 2012 Verse<strong>

From a dead end alley, Karai watched as the helicopter that held the Kraang's power source flew over the rooftops and out of sight.

"That's it," said Leo firmly as he turned towards the patrol buggies. "We're going to see Leatherhead."

Donnie (the only looper who was awake) winced at the mention of the croc. Even after all this time, he still couldn't get used to Leatherhead's customary greeting for him. "Do we have too?" he whined. "I-I already have a good idea where their headquarters is." The only reason he and Karai hadn't told them already was because they didn't have a convincing way to tell the others without the excuse of 'future knowledge'.

But Leo wouldn't budge on the subject. "And talking to Leatherhead will help you be sure. Now come _on_. You can stay on the other side of the room from him if you want."

Donnie slumped in defeat. No matter how much of a distance he kept, the croc would still find a way to grab his face.

"Don't worry, Donnie," said Mikey cheerfully. "Leatherhead's a pussycat." Mikey then snickered. "One who likes to grab you by the face and shake you like a rag doll, ha ha."

As usual, Donnie was not at all happy with Mikey's amusement at his situation.

"Why not give _him_ a taste of it," Karai suggested to him softly.

Donnie blinked at her in surprise, then grinned wickedly and reached for a controller strapped to his belt.

On the Patrol Buggy, Metalhead stood up and sent one of his rocket launching fists at the still snickering Mikey.

Mikey yelped as the metal hand grabbed his face in and iron grip, and launched him into the air.

"Still think it's funny?" called Donnie, as Raph and Karai laughed, and Leo tried to look disapproving (but failed to hide his own amusement).

* * *

><p><strong>15.9 Movie Verse<strong>

Raph was tied to a post as he watched his brothers walk right into Shredder's trap.

A net sprung up from below Leo, Donny, and Mikey, and the three were tangled in the ropes as Shredder ordered that they be impaled on a weapons rack.

Raph strained against the ropes, and cursed himself for letting the Foot capture him again. He'd had all his weapons taken away from him, so he couldn't cut himself loose.

Raph froze as that thought occurred to him.

Weapons. His brothers still had their weapons…

Wanting to smack himself for not thinking of it before, Raph glared up at his brothers and bellowed. **"**_**LEO**_**, YOU SHELL-BRAIN, ARE YOU GOING TO USE THOSE SWORDS OR NOT?"**

All the struggling within the net ceased as his brothers came to that same realization.

Looking incredibly sheepish, Leo reached behind himself, grabbed one of his swords, and cut them all free.

The Shredder looked furious, though it was hard to tell if it was at the turtles, or at himself for his own flawed trap. He raised his hand to give his next order, when an arrow flew through the junkyard and hit him in the eye socket.

In the following confusion, the four turtles escaped and met up with Master Splinter, whom had shot the arrow and rescued Dr. Perry.

As they were heading home, Master Splinter turned to Raph with an amused twinkle in his eye. "Pity, it seems we will not get that rap song this time."

Raph stopped short and stared at his father, before shrugging and continuing on.

"Whatever, it got old after awhile," he replied.

* * *

><p><strong>15.10 1987 Verse<strong>

The Shredder was not having a good day. In fact it was an extremely rotten day. Someone (most likely the turtles) had found his Technodrome, and had booby-trapped the entire place.

Doorknobs were burning hot, paint cans swung down from staircases, marbles and toy cars littered the floor, slippery ice covered entire hallways, while other hallways were coated in glue and sharp objects, unpleasant liquids were thrown in faces every few seconds, and everywhere one stepped had the chance of triggering something to pop out and hit the sucker in the nuts.

Needless to say, the Shredder, his flunkies, and Krang were practically at war with their own home. And the Technodrome was winning.

From their Lair, the turtles watched and laughed as they viewed the villains' misery on their TV (thanks to Donatello hacking the Technodrome's security cameras before they left).

"Man," said Michelangelo between guffaws, "we gotta put that McCallister kid on our Christmas list after this. His ideas were pure gold."

His brothers all voiced their agreement as they watched Shredder get flattened as a heavy chest of books fell on him.

* * *

><p><strong>15.11 2012 Verse<strong>

When April opened her eyes she saw that she was with her Dad, and several disguised Kraang were surrounding them.

Slightly freaked out that this was not where she had been a few seconds ago, April reached for her tessen, only to find it wasn't there.

Looks like April was going to have to use her fists for this.

The Kraang began to close in, and one of them slugged her father, rendering him unconscious.

That made April see red.

Furiously she kicked the Kraang nearest to her, and knocking it back and taking out another Kraang as it did so.

"She is so cool," said Donnie's star struck voice above her head.

She whirled around just in time to see all four turtles rush in and begin fighting off the aliens.

April immediately realized something was wrong as she watched them fight. Donnie and Mikey were not fighting as well as April knew they could. However, Leo and Raph's skills seemed to have vastly improved.

After sending one of the Kraang drones flying, Raph ran over to her.

"Good to see you're finally awake," he said softly. Seeing April's flummoxed expression, he waved a hand at her. "Leo and I'll explain later. For now, don't say anything about this to Mikey or Donnie, and pretend like this is the first time you've met us. Got it?"

April then noticed an un-mutated Snake attempting to sneak up on them. She caught the thug by the wrist and flung him into a dumpster.

"Yeah, I got it," she said, dusting off her hands.

She then noticed that the other turtles had finished taking out the Kraang, and were all staring at her.

"Nice moves," said Mikey with a thumbs up.

"I think I'm in love," said Donnie dreamily, only to turn scarlet when he realized he'd said that out loud.

Remembering she was supposed to pretend this was their first meeting, April waved at them and grinned. "Hi, I'm April. Thanks for the help."

* * *

><p><strong>15.12 2003 Verse <strong>_Requested by RobinLost_

After no one came to his lab to let him know they were awake, Don smiled wickedly. It was time to commence with an idea he'd had for awhile.

The next morning he waited until all his family was gathered at breakfast table, before he stood up and got their attention.

"I have an announcement," Don said, making sure to keep a straight face. "Yesterday I came to the conclusion that science is a lie, and I have decided to become a wizard."

There was a beat of silence as what Don said sank in.

When it did, his brothers all surged to their feet with a cry of _**"WHAT?!"**_

Master Splinter had an expression on his face like he had just been clubbed by a trout. "My son," he said hesitantly, "are you feeling alright?"

"Never better, Master Splinter," said Don, his face not betraying any of his amusement at his family's reactions.

"But-but-but…" said Mikey repeatedly, trying to wrap his head around his older brother's apparent bout of insanity.

Ignoring what Don had said, Leo leaned over and took the purple wearing turtle's temperature. "He doesn't have a fever," he told the rest of the family.

"Well there's gotta be something wrong. Don's talkin' nonsense. There's no way he'd give up his geek stuff other wise," said Raph, looking lost.

Don removed Leo's hand from his forehead, and gave them all a mock glare. "I'm _fine_, I'm not sick, I'm not insane, I've just come to a decision about what I want to do, and I'm sticking to it. Now if you need me, I'll be converting my lab to a potion making area, and reviewing my copy of Magical Drafts and Potions."

With that Don left the kitchen, and went back to his lab. His family stared after him in bewilderment.

"Do you think he's serious?" asked Mikey.

"Seemed pretty serious to me," said Raph.

Leo gave them a lost look. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe he'll snap out of it. Or maybe it's all an elaborate joke."

Master Splinter scratched his head thoughtfully. "I do not know my sons. However, Donatello is your brother, we must support him with whatever life choice he makes. No matter how strange that choice may be."

Mikey shrugged. "Who knows, maybe this wizard faze won't last."

"Some how, I doubt it," Raph replied.

Don's 'wizard faze' as they called it did last, and it soon fell to Raph to fix and maintain their mechanical equipment, as the only other one in the family who was mechanically inclined. While Raph complained about that he was no Donny, there was no denying he was good at it. He wasn't good at inventing new things, but the vehicles they had or gained continued to run like a charm.

Anything that was too sciencey for Raph was left to April. She didn't complain, but it was clear to all that she didn't believe in Don's magical pursuits, and often tried to convince him to take up science again.

The following weeks after Don's declaration his brothers would see him brewing potions in his lab, which had come to resemble a witch's lair. The potions were later instrumental in curing Quarry and the other people the Foot had experimented on.

A month after the declaration, Raph noticed an odd light shining out of the lab, so he went to investigate. What he saw made him cry out in shock, and draw Leo and Mikey to come look.

Leo blinked at the sight that met his eyes. "Don? Are you… _glowing?"_

Don cracked an eye open while remaining in his meditative pose. "It would seem so," he said sarcastically. The glowing purple lines that appeared when he manifested his chi stood out in stark contrast to Don's olive green skin.

"Cooooool," said Mikey appreciatively. "Teach me, teach me!"

Don merely grinned.

When the Shredder first revealed himself to the turtles, Don simply pointed at their armored foe and said some words that sounded like utter nonsense. It had seemed ridiculous until resulting flash of light turned the Shredder into a newt, which they had shipped back to Karai.

"I'll have to thank Venus for that one," the others heard Don mumble afterwards. His brothers also made more of an effort to avoid making Don mad at them after that. If Don could turn Shredder into a newt, then what would he turn _them_ into?

They found out later, when Mikey managed to tick Don off, and spent the rest of the day as a cat. Leo and Raph doubled their efforts after that.

When the all first went to Northampton, Don decided to test out something he had been working towards in his chi manifestation now that he had the open space.

When a blinding flash of purple light poured through the windows of the farmhouse windows, everyone ran out to see what had happened.

Whatever they'd been expecting, it was not to see a giant, green and purple dragon sitting in the lawn.

After the initial shock wore off, Leo asked cautiously, "_Donatello?_"

The dragon nodded proudly.

"Wow," was all the lead turtle could say breathlessly.

April fainted from shock (having retained her disbelief in Don's magic up to this point), and Casey looked like he would join her any second. Master Splinter only stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Dude! You are _so_ teaching me that!" cheered Mikey, thinking that this was the coolest thing ever.

"Me too," Raph demanded. He grinned at how easy it would be to crush their enemies as a dragon.

The thought of Raph as a dragon was too much for Casey, and he joined April in dreamland.

Of course the reported sighting of a dragon drew Dr. Abigail Finn like a moth to a flame. But that was okay, Don plans to deal with her too.

Who knew being a wizard could be this much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>15.13 1987 Verse<strong>

The Ninja Turtles could not stop staring at the sight in front of them.

In front of them was four different groups of mutants and/or aliens with remarkably familiar group dynamics.

To the right, the Street Sharks were shifting uncomfortably under the turtles' scrutiny. Mostly because the turtles had yelled at them earlier for chewing through a wall into their lair.

To the left, the Extreme Dinosaurs were chowing down Spike's latest salsa recipe, ignoring the rest of them after sending a friendly greeting to the Street Sharks.

Straight in front of them the Battletoads were crowded around a laptop watching an episode of Death Battle on Youtube.

"What'd ya mean that blue turtle can beat me?!" yelled Zitz in outrage, while his friends laughed at his misfortune.

The final group in the area were the Biker Mice from Mars, who were too busy trying to fix their bikes so they could get out of here to pay the turtles any mind.

"I'm starting to understand how the Prime turtles felt when they first met us," said Leonardo as he stared at the other groups.

"Wannabes," said Raphael in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>15.14 2003 Verse<strong>

Within the TCRI building, two disgruntled Utrom security guards headed down to decontamination.

As they made their way to the elevator, the male guard couldn't help but gripe at his companion. "Mortu so overreacts," he said bitterly. "I didn't even touch that guy in the Lobby."

"But you touched Newman," the female guard pointed out, "and he touched that guy in the lobby."

_"Newman,"_ grumbled the male guard as they boarded the elevator.

Suddenly an orange masked green face popped down from above and grinned at them.

"No way, are we on Seinfeld?" Mikey asked brightly to the startled guards.

From where he clung to the roof of the elevator, Don reached down and smacked his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Read, Review, Give Suggestions.**

15.1- This is a question I ask every time I see one of the episodes with the Sword of Tengu in it.

15.2- So which turtle do you think would win out of all the others? Give me enough votes, and I'll write more.

15.3- Oops, wrong Spike.

15.4- Thanks changeofheart505 for the awesomely annoying song suggestion. As for the Guest that suggested another song, I have plans for that one, don't worry.

15.5- The whole 'Irma is a Kraang spy' thing was a twist I never saw coming. I found it both awesome, and disappointing. Awesome because it was such an incredible twist, and it made the Kraang seem like even bigger bastards than they already were. But it was also disappointing, because I'd kinda liked Irma, and I thought it'd be cool if the turtles had her as a human friend.

15.6- thanks to phoebe. gimenez. 7 for the suggestion.

15.7- Thanks to RobinLost for the suggestion. I know Twilight wasn't around when the Next Mutation turtles were, but saying it was Twilight fans sounds funnier than saying it was Buffy fans. Though the Buffy fans would probably be more effective.

15.8- I'm starting to think Karai may be a bad influence on these turtles.

15.9- Takes place in Secret of the Ooze. I blame Honest Trailers for this. They pointed it out to me, and I just had to write this. Also we have confirmation that Splinter is awake.

15.10- Anyone recognize where the traps and kid are from? It's one of my favorite Christmas movies ;)

15.11- and April joins the party.

15.12- Thanks again to RobinLost for the suggestion. I got the book title from Harry Potter. Don's just having fun messing with the others with both the Chi stuff he learned from the Tribunal, what he's learned from Venus, future technology, and some of the school books given to him by turtles who've gone to Hogwarts.

15.13- Don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with Battletoads, Biker Mice from Mars, Street Sharks, and Extreme Dinosaurs. In fact I really liked Extreme Dinosaurs, and I used to watch Street Sharks back when it was on TV. It's just that they are, for the most part, a rip off of TMNT.

15.14- All the times I'd seen that episode, and I only just caught that reference when I re-watched it the other day. The perks of re-watchings.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey all. I recently got my hands on the first two volumes of the TMNT IDW comics, and I am in love. I kinda want to bring that verse into the loops, but I don't have the complete story, past those volumes. Does anyone know where I can find more of them? No store near me sells them, I got what I got at the Library and 2****nd**** and Charles, and that was all they had. I know where I can buy them virtually, but it's not the same as having my own hard copy, plus my computer can be slow when reading the virtual ones. Please let me know if you want the IDW comics to join the loops (and who would be Anchor, I'm leaning towards Casey), and if you know where I can read more.**

* * *

><p><strong>16.1 2003 Verse (Continued from 15.12)<strong>

The turtles and the Utroms stared in shock as the Shredder made his grand entrance at TCRI, looking as armored and formidable as ever.

"Didn't Donny turn you into a newt?" was the first thing out of Mikey's mouth once he stopped gaping.

"I got better," the Shredder growled before ordering his troops to attack.

* * *

><p><strong>16.2 Gravity Falls Verse<strong>

Dipper was reading in his and Mabel's room when a terrible smell hit his nose. He gagged, and pinched his nose to block it out, but it kept getting stronger.

The source of the stink ran into the room a second later. Mabel rushed in looking like a mess, and grinning like a lunatic.

"Dipper, Dipper, you gotta come see!" she said, grabbing her brother's hand and pulling him off his bed.

"See what?" Dipper asked as he frowned at his sister. "And why do you smell like you've been rolling around in a sewer?"

"Because I have," said Mabel brightly.

"WHAT?"

Mabel laughed at her brother's surprise. "My new bestie lives down there. Come on, I want you to meet him."

And with that, Mabel dragged a protesting Dipper out of the house and down into the sewers.

Eventually Dipper gave up struggling with Mabel, and just went along with it. Though, there was something he noticed as they walked.

"Gravity Falls isn't that big a town, why are the sewer systems so massive?" he asked aloud.

"Don't know, dude. But I'm not complaining, it makes it easier to hide," said a voice out of the darkness.

Dipper yelped and jumped back, but Mabel squealed in delight. "Mikey!" she cheered.

A flash of green darted out of the shadows and scooped Mabel off her feet. Dipper gaped in shock, as his sister was swept into a hug by a giant anthropomorphic turtle in an orange mask and pads.

"Mabel!" the turtle cheered as he hugged the girl. "You're back!"

"Of course I am, silly," said Mabel like it was obvious. "And I brought my brother, Dipper. Say hi Dipper."

Feeling that being in Gravity Falls should have better prepared him for surprises like this, Dipper reluctantly raised his hand and waved. "Uh, hi," he said, hoping that this wasn't another of Mabel's boyfriends.

The turtle waved back at him with much more enthusiasm. "Hey lil' dude. The name's Michelangelo, but everyone calls me Mikey."

"Michelangelo," said Dipper in surprise. "Like the sculptor?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah, my dad is a fan of-" he cut himself off when he noticed the look on Mabel's face. "What?"

Mabel glared up at Mikey impatiently. "You said if I introduced you to my brother, you'd let me meet your kitty."

Dipper slapped himself on the forehead when he heard that. He'd been dragged down here just so Mabel could see a cat?

Mikey, however, snapped his fingers. "Oh right, I almost forgot."

He darted back into the shadows, and returned a second later holding a cooler.

Mikey held the cooler out to Mabel and said in a dramatic voice, "Behold, the awesomeness that is…" Mikey opened the cooler with a flourish. "Ice Cream Kitty!"

Inside the cooler, a cat made completely out of ice cream poked its head out and meowed at them.

Mabel gasped and clutched her cheeks in aw. "It's the ultimate combination of cuteness and sugary goodness." Then she reached into the cooler and hugged the cat, regardless of the ice cream that was now getting on her already stained and smelly sweater. Ice Cream Kitty purred at the attention, and rubbed her cheek against Mabel's

Dipper could only watch as his sister and a giant turtle chattered away like they'd known each other their entire lives.

"Just when I thought this town couldn't get any weirder," he muttered to himself.

"Tell me about it," said a new voice to his left.

Dipper jumped and saw that another turtle had appeared next to him, this one wearing a red mask, and seemed meaner looking than Mikey.

The second turtle glanced down at the boy, looking exasperated. "Now it's like I've gotta put up with two Mikeys. As if one wasn't bad enough."

Dipper tensed as what the second turtle said sank in. Then he looked over at the chattering two that brought him down there, and saw how they seemed to be on the same wavelength. "Two Mabels… _great_."

Mabel heard what they said and rolled her eyes at Mikey. "They're just jealous that they didn't get a new bestie," she said with a scoff.

Mikey grinned and fist bumped with Mabel. "Who wouldn't be jealous of Team M & M."

Mabel squealed in delight at the name, while Raph and Dipper just groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>16.3 2003 Verse<strong>

April blinked as she entered the Lair. The place seemed deserted, despite the fact the fact the turtles had said they would be there.

Next to her, Casey voiced the question on her mind. "Where is everyone?"

April could only shake her head. "I don't know. They said they'd be here," she replied.

The couple made their way through the Lair searching for their friends. Suddenly, hands reached out of Master Splinter's room and dragged the two inside.

The two humans yelped at being manhandled, and struggled to get free.

Casey brought his elbow up and bashed it into the face of his attacker, only to hear a familiar yell of "OW!"

They looked up and saw that it had been Raph and Mikey who'd dragged them into the room, the latter of whom was now rubbing his bruised eye. The door they'd been dragged through was immediately slammed shut behind them by Master Splinter, and Leo shoved a heavy bookshelf in front of it.

"What gives?" Casey demanded.

His only response was four simultaneous hisses of, "Shhhh!"

"What's going on, guys?" whispered April, taking the hint to be quiet.

"We need to hide from Donny," said Mikey fearfully.

April and Casey exchanged glances. How did that make any sense? Don was the least aggressive, and most agreeable of all the turtles.

"Why?" asked Casey in a thankfully quiet voice. "The guy's all passive and stuff. It's not like he's Raph, or anything."

The four mutants exchanged glances (though Raph looked annoyed at Casey's crack at him).

April grew worried. "Did something happen to Don?" she asked.

"No, nothing like that," said Leo reassuringly. He then looked like he didn't know how to explain the situation. "It's just… We're about to give him some bad news, and he's likely to react… _badly_."

"That is putting it mildly, my son," said Master Splinter dryly.

Mikey grinned at his sensei. "At least you're awake now and can protect us, right sensei?"

Master Splinter remained silent, and stroked his beard.

"Right, sensei?" asked Mikey again, worriedly.

Raph smacked Mikey on the back of the head. "It's probably not going to be as bad as all that. But it's better we're clear of Donny till he cools down," the hotheaded turtle said to the now very confused humans.

"Cools down from what?" Casey demanded.

"Shhhhhhhh," the mutants hissed again.

Raph glanced over at Leo, looking apprehensive. "Well, Fearless? Now or never."

Leo gulped, pulled out his shell cell, and sent Don a text.

The occupants of the room listened with baited breath as they heard Don's shell cell chime from within his lab, where Don had fallen asleep the night before.

They all heard the shuffling as Don awoke from his slumber and pressed the buttons on his cell to read the message.

There was a beat of silence. Then-

_**"****WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS COFFEE?!" **_they all heard Don bellow.

That was followed by the sound of the kitchen being torn apart as the genius turtle searched desperately for the beverage.

April stared at the other four mutants in bewilderment. "What on earth is coffee?" she asked, having never heard of the substance before.

Raph only shook his head. "Something that doesn't exist that Don can't function without."

That statement flew right over the humans' heads.

"That makes absolutely no sense," Casey stated.

"Exactly," said Leo with a sigh.

Outside they could still hear the sound of the Lair being torn apart.

* * *

><p><strong>16.4 2012 Verse<strong>

Raph sat in his room and could only stare at the reptile in front of him.

"This is starting to become a bad joke," Raph grumbled.

Spike, the Triceratops from the Extreme Dinosaurs, was looking very cramped as he hunched in on himself. Raph's room was too small for him to stand up in, and he had to be careful not to knock something over.

"If this is a joke, I'm not laughing," Spike grumbled.

Raph just sighed, and began helping the dinosaur with the difficult task of getting out of his room with minimal damage.

It was going to be another long loop.

* * *

><p><strong>16.5 2012 Verse<strong>

The 1987 turtles (who had taken the place of the 2012 turtles) stared up at Stockman Pod, as the man gloated at them from within the suit.

"There's no way you turtles can stop me," Stockman ranted. "My battle armor makes me _**Invincible!"**_

"Hey Mr. Invincible, I've got a question," said Michelangelo, raising his hand.

Stockman looked annoyed at having his 'evil rant' interrupted. "What?" he asked angrily.

"Like, how do you go to the bathroom in that thing?" Michelangelo asked, pointing at the armor.

Stockman looked like he would berate the orange wearing turtle, but then he stopped as the question registered in his head. The more he thought about it the more uncomfortable he seemed to get.

"I-I've gotta _go_!" Stockman yelped as he took off to find the nearest toilet.

The 1987 turtles exchanged glances, and then burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>16.6 2003 Verse<strong>

Baxter Stockman looked down at the four turtles and his ex-assistant April.

"Congratulations on surviving, Ms. O'Neil," Stockman gloated. "But you'll never stop my Mousers-"

"Of doom," the 2012 turtles (who were taking the place of the 2003 turtles) deadpanned in unison, cutting him off.

Stockman blinked at them, taken aback by their interruption. Then he snarled and sent his Mousers to tear them apart.

Unfortunately for him, the turtles were victorious, and the Shredder was not pleased with Stockman's failure.

The next time Stockman saw the turtles in person was from within the confines of his new mech-suit.

"Whoa, Stockman-Pod 2.0," he heard the turtle in orange say.

Stockman took a moment to enjoy the look of shock on his 'master's' face.

"You'll all pay!" he ranted. "All of you! Not one of you will leave this room alive! You'll all be crushed by my new body-!"

"Of doom," the four turtles once again deadpanned.

The interruption threw the villains off guard for a moment, that the turtles took advantage of it to attack.

Once again, Stockman's plans were met with failure as he was blasted away by one of his own cannons.

After that incident, and the debacle at TCRI, Stockman found another mutant in the sewers. Only this one was more gullible than the turtles, and was willing to help him.

Once again the turtles found him, and this time, Stockman was sure to have his revenge. He set the robot he and Leatherhead had created on the turtles.

"Metalhead?" he'd heard the turtle in purple whisper from behind the others (he had been giving Leatherhead wide birth since meeting him).

Stockman grinned at the four freaks. "You four have met your match this time," he said. "There is no way you will defeat my robot-"

"Of doom," the four recited dryly.

Stockman glared furiously. "Why do you keep saying that?!" he yelled, shaking his fist.

"It's what you were going to say right?" said the lead turtle smugly.

Stockman seethed. "Yes, fine, my robot of doom, _alright!"_ he shouted. He then turned his attention to the robot. "Get them!"

The turtles were able to beat his robot, and this time it was Stockman's own mouth that was his undoing, as he let slip to Leatherhead about working for the Shredder.

He managed to escape, and was left to plot his vengeance, and those turtles would meet their _**doom**_…

Great, now he was doing it.

* * *

><p><strong>16.7 SAINW Verse <strong>_Requested by __phoebe. gimenez. 7_

Another day in the trenches.

Even with his new insight into the future, Michelangelo more often than not woke up too late to stop the Shredder's initial take over. However, he was better able to keep his family together. Sometimes he would even save Don from disappearing, though that was the hardest of all of them. Together they would take down the Shredder, and each time was quicker than the last.

It didn't change the fact they first had to go through hell in order to do it.

Mike hoped his family would start waking up soon. Things would be less lonely when they did. Until then, he at least had his dimensional communicator. The younger Don from the original timeline was always eager to help, and would even come with his brothers in tow if need be.

It didn't make it any easier to go through, but it helped.

Speaking of help…

Mike glanced up as his two brothers returned from their mission with a smaller, but familiar figure lagging behind them.

One glance at the younger Don was enough to let Mike know that this was not the one he'd been talking to on the communicator. This was the scared and confused Don from the baseline, before the universes needed to time warp to stay stable.

When the young turtle caught sight of him, his eyes widened in horror at Mike's stump of an arm.

Mike couldn't help but smirk at Don's reaction to the missing limb. He'd long gotten over it, but it was nice to know Don cared.

Mike got to his feet, and made his way over to the new arrivals. It looks like it's time to save the world, again.

And this time, Don was not going to watch them all die. Not on Mike's watch.

* * *

><p><strong>16.8 2012 Verse <strong>_Requested by changeofheart505_

When Karai woke up, the first thing she noticed was that she was once again a toddler.

The second thing she noticed was that she was in the waiting room of a hospital.

And finally the third thing she noticed was her (clearly unawake) father was pacing worriedly in front of her in his human form.

A quick glance at the nearest reflective surface confirmed that Karai was human as well.

That was when her loop memories finally caught up to her, and her eyes widened when she realized what they were at the hospital for. In this loop, her father had managed to save both her and her mother before fleeing to New York. They were at the hospital because…

A doctor walked into the waiting room, and her father instantly focused his attention on him.

The doctor smiled. "Mr. Hamato, your wife is fine, as are your sons. Would you like to come meet them?"

Hamato Yoshi let out a relieved sigh, before the doctor's words registered with him. "Son_**s?**_" he asked, surprised by the plural.

Karai felt a wide grin spread across her face at that.

The doctor grinned at him widely. "Congratulations, sir, you are now the father of quadruplets."

Yoshi seemed to be in a daze as he and Karai followed the doctor down the hallway.

Karai could barely contain her excitement. When they reached Tang Shen's room, Karai couldn't stop herself from running in, jumping up on the hospital bed, and embracing her mother. _Finally_, after so long, so many loops…

Tang Shen gave a tired, but happy laugh at her daughter's greeting, and hugged her back.

"It is nice to see you too, my Miwa," her mother said to her, before pulling away. "Would you like to meet your brothers?"

That was when Karai noticed the four blanket wrapped lumps, that she'd nearly squished in her haste to see her mother.

Four sets of eyes stared back at her. Dark blue, vivid green, reddish-brown, and baby blue eyes were all looking up at her. There was no doubt in Karai's mind that these were her turtle brothers in human form.

Then as one, all four of them started to cry, making her mother laugh as she and her father began coaxing the four back into slumber.

At least Karai wouldn't have to worry about finding mutagen this time.

* * *

><p><strong>16.9 2003 Verse <strong>_Requested by RobinLost_

In the year 2105, Leo stood before his brothers and sensei, who were all seated in a space shuttle. "Alright," he said, "before we do this, let's make sure we took care of everything. Dunn?"

"I hacked his computers, and 'accidentally' sent proof of some of his shadier deals to the police," said Don with a grin. "Then made it easy for them to find the rest of his crimes when they investigated him. I also made sure none of it would get Cody in trouble."

"And with him arrested, the Inuwashi Gunjin were found and set free," added Splinter.

Leo nodded. "Jammerhead?"

"Equipment fried and heading to the big house with all his little friends," said Mikey cheerfully. "Since the police were already looking for him, it didn't take too much to take him out."

"Zixx?" Leo asked.

"Anonymous tip to Bishop where he'd be," said Raph. "He's also on his way to the big house."

"Sh'Okanabo?"

"Using an Utrom transporter I built, I sent a specialized flash bomb into his ship," said Don proudly. "Let's just say he got a real bad case of sunburn. And without him or Dunn, our clones won't be created."

"Viral?"

"Another Donny special," said Mikey with a grin. "He hit her with his program thingy that took her out the last time."

"Triple Threat?"

"I got the officials snooping around on him," said Raph, looking smug. "Turns out steroids are just as illegal now as they were in our time."

"Armanzedo?"

"Tipped of galactic authorities where his ship would be," said Mikey. "With all the people he had hostage he's in _big _trouble."

"Stockman?"

"Another anonymous tip to Bishop," said Don. "I wouldn't be surprised if 'Mr. President' knows we're here by now, but he took care of Stockman."

Leo nodded at Don's reply. "Well, I think that's everyone."

Raph grinned, "And without Cody ever knowing he brought us here."

"Whoo Hoo!" cheered Mikey, "Road Trip!"

"Going boldly were no turtle has gone before," said Don gleefully as he started up their spaceship.

Leo quickly sat down and buckled himself in. "So what are we waiting for?"

And with that, the ship took off, and the turtles went on their next adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>16.10 2012 Verse (Continued from 13.1)<strong>

Leo carefully poked his head around the corner to make sure Mikey was where he was supposed to be.

Mikey sat in his room, unawake and oblivious. He was content reading a comic and sipping on a soda. It had been a loop since the prank he had pulled, and his brothers were about to get their revenge now that Splinter was away.

Leo then glanced over at his other three brothers who were hiding next to him. "Are we really going to do this?" he asked skeptically.

Raph smirked. "You chickening out?" he asked.

"No," said Leo quickly and indignantly.

Donnie, despite being on board, couldn't help muttering, "This shouldn't be possible."

Raph slapped his genius brother on the shoulder. "Who cares, it'll be fun."

Meanwhile, Mikey was absorbed in his comic. Just then, Raph and Leo darted past his room, shell-less and naked.

"Woooo! FREEDOM!" crowed Raph.

"This is AWESOME!" cheered Leo.

Donnie ran after them at a slower pace, but equally naked. "This is so embarrassing, impossible," he shouted, "and so EPIC!"

The second that what had happened registered in Mikey's mind, he spat out his soda in surprise. Then he jumped to his feet and ran to the door.

Looking out of it into the living room, Mikey saw all three of his brothers lounging around the TV looking perfectly relaxed, and (more importantly) with their shells on.

Leo glanced up when he sensed Mikey watching them apprehensively. "Hey, Mikey. Something wrong?" he asked nonchalantly, drawing the other's attention.

Mikey gaped at the three of them for a moment, before turning around and walking back into his room.

Once he was out of sight, the other turtles slapped a high three and collapsed laughing.

Meanwhile…

"I wonder why the guys told us that under no circumstances should we come to the Lair today?" said April as she and Karai got ready to have a sleepover in April's room.

Karai only sent the redhead a smirk. "I think I know," she said. "And trust me, there are some things you just don't want to see."

"So it's a dumb boy thing," April deadpanned.

"Pretty much."

* * *

><p><strong>16.11 MB Verse<strong>

After saving New York (again), April invited the turtles and Splinter to her apartment for a celebratory pizza, which the Mikey enthusiastically accepted.

They were all laughing, and having a good time (even Vern, despite still being freaked out by the day's events).

Then the door to the apartment opened, and April's roommate walked in. Everyone froze at the sight of her, unsure of what to do.

At first the girl didn't notice them, as she was too busy talking on her phone. "I'm serious, Mom, she was planning a war or something in her bedroom last night. Can I please just come ho…?"

She broke off when she noticed who (and what) was occupying the apartment.

There was a moment of silence, as they all stared at each other, too shocked to even move.

Then the girl's phone slipped and fell out of her hand and clattered onto the floor. The sound startled the girl out of her stupor, and she let out a piercing shriek.

She then bolted out the door leaving her phone behind.

April winced at that, and hurriedly picked up the phone, as the girl's mother on the other side was offering to call the police.

"No, no, it's fine," April assured the girl's mother quickly. "Everything's fine. She just- saw a-a _rat_ in the apartment, and it, uh, kinda scared her…"

Master Splinter sent April a dry look at that.

April could only send him a shrug. It was the truth, sort of…

When she finally hung up the phone, she turned to face her friends. "Oops," was all she could say.

* * *

><p><strong>16.12 AU <strong>_Requested by changeofheart505_

It was bad enough that Movie Raph was a turtle tot this loop, but it seemed he was stuck in an alternate loop where being a mutant turtle was actually normal.

This led to his biggest problem in this loop. Master Splinter was sending him and his brothers to freakin' _kindergarten._

To make matters worse, he was the only one in his family awake so there was no one else to share in his misery.

So with a with a Space Heroes (whatever that was) lunchbox in hand, Raph and his brothers were dropped off for their first day of kindergarten.

A kindergarten full of small turtle tots in red, orange, blue, and purple masks. Familiar turtle tots, despite their small size.

As if on cue, a mini version of Michelangelo87 ran over and pulled him away. "'Bout time you got here, dude," he said as he pulled Raph towards the group of world Anchors. "Bossy ol' Leonardo Prime says we gotta plan and stuff."

Well at least Raph was not alone in his misery anymore. Though now he kinda wished he was.

* * *

><p><strong>16.13 2003 Verse<strong>

Zanramon the Triceraton Prime Leader was outraged.

The terrapin creatures once again stolen his personal cruiser, but this time his troops got it back in (relatively) one piece.

However, the condition the cruiser had come back in was the source of Zanramon's rage.

It had been painted hot pink with orange flowers and green hearts posted on the sides, and silly eyelashes attached on top of the windshield. Said windshield had 'Mikey Wuz Here ;)' spray painted on it.

The inside was just as much a disaster. The walls were papered with pro-Federation and hippi posters, and everything else was covered in ankle deep purple shag carpeting.

Also, the radio would not stop playing an annoying song about how '_Barney was a dinosaur_'.

Zanramon fumed at the sight of it. "I WANT THOSE TURTLES' _**HEADS!"**_ he roared.

On the other side of the galaxy, four turtles laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>16.14 Sailor Moon Verse<strong>

Miyamoto Usagi swore upon his honor that none would ever hear about this loop.

He wasn't sure what was the worst part of it. The fact he was a human girl, the cat who followed him, er, her everywhere saying she was the 'Champion of Justice', or the fact he could not use his swords to fight, as he had not thought to put them in his subspace pocket.

Then she saw what she had to wear while fighting evil. _That_ was definitely the worst.

None who knew him could _ever_ find out about this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Read, Review, Give Suggestions. **I'm doing another Voice Actor chapter next. Let me know if any turtle shares a voice actor with a character you want them to be.

16.1- I couldn't resist, who doesn't love Monty Python :)

16.2- I was watching Gravity Falls and it occurred to me that Mabel and Mikey12 would totally be BFFs, and cause headaches to all around them. Plus the turtles and their weirdness would fit right in at Gravity Falls.

16.3- It seems to be agreed that Don is a coffee person. And when coffee people are deprived of said coffee, things turn ugly. Poor Don is stuck in a loop were it doesn't exist. And Splinter is awake.

16.4- Let me know if you can think of any other characters named Spike if you want this to become a running gag.

16.5-This is a question I wonder myself.

16.6- Re-watched Baxter's Gambit. I couldn't resist. Donnie was to busy with Leatherhead to notice the robot last time.

16.7- Thanks to phoebe. gimenez. 7 for the request. This was mostly to establish that despite the loops, an unawake 2003 Don can still show up to help out. I am still open for suggestions about this world.

16.8- Thanks changeofheart505 for the request. Tang Shen lives! And now Karai has to put up with human versions of her brothers. I may do more on this later.

16.9- Thanks to RobinLost for the suggestion. If anyone has ideas of what the turtles will do on this adventure, let me know.

16.10- This is based on the sequel comic on DA to the first one I mentioned in 13.1. Once again it was done by StarFox-Saiyan, and is called **Heroes Out A Half Shell – Aftermath**.

16.11- Poor April's Roommate. She had some of my favorite lines in the movie.

16.12- Thanks again changeofheart505 for the suggestion.

16.13- The Prime Leader is a douche, and he nearly fried Don's brains. He deserves worse than this. Let me know if you have ideas on how to stick it to him

16.14- I've been wanting to do this forever.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	17. Chapter 17

**17.1 2012 Verse**

Movie Raphael was not having a good day. For one thing, he was small, pink alien inside a robotic body. For another, he was a lot of small, pink aliens in robotic bodies.

Before him stood the four turtles and Karai native to this universe, who were all looking at him skeptically.

"So what you're saying is you, _all_ of you, are the Go Ninja Raphael," said Leo.

"Yes," Movie Raph said. The response sounded echoing, as there were three of him in front of the turtles, and they all spoke at once. He winced at the sound, this was too weird.

"And how do we know you're really that other Raphael," said Mikey, giving him the stink eye. "What's the secret Ninja password?"

Movie Raph gave him three simultaneous deadpan glares. "Are you looking for a pounding?" he (they?) asked.

Mikey stared at him for a second, before shrugging. "Meh, sounds Raph enough to me," he said.

Raph12 rolled his eyes, and shoved his little brother aside. "What's the thing the Big Raph taught you and those other two Raphs to practice your focus and help calm your tempers," he asked, having heard about it over the communicators.

"Knitting," said Movie Raph in response.

Raph12 nodded at that. "He's the real deal," he told his brothers.

Mikey promptly collapsed laughing at the thought of any version of Raph knitting.

Karai, Leo, and Donnie on the other hand were still weirded-out at the thought of Movie Raph in the Kraangs' bodies.

"Well on the bright side, now the Shredder is the biggest threat we need to worry about," Donnie pointed out.

* * *

><p><strong>17.2 2003 Verse<strong>

When Leonardo87 woke up as a Krang-like alien in a human disguised robot body, he had a mini freak out.

Then his loop memories kicked in, and told him that he was Mortu. He was the leader of a ship of aliens called Utroms that crash landed on Earth hundreds of years ago, and was working towards going home.

Something about the word Utrom sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't quite remember what.

Seeing as the Utroms were peaceful, and only wanted to go home, Leonardo decided to play his role and help them out. Who knew, maybe being an alien could be interesting.

At least until he heard the reports from the Guardians that there were Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in the city, and they were fighting against the Shredder.

That was when Leonardo remembered where he'd heard the word Utrom before. The 2003 turtles had mentioned it in their first dimension-crossing meeting.

He still thought it sounded Swedish.

Still, with the other turtles around, things just got a lot more fun.

* * *

><p><strong>17.3 Animaniacs Verse<strong>

The younger two Warner siblings were starting to get concerned about Yakko. Their older brother was not taking part in their zany schemes like he usually did. To make matters worse, he was instead doing boring things like _studying_. Yakko had always been the smartest out of all of them, but never at the cost of fun.

Donnie12 hid himself behind his book, and did his best to focus on the words on the page. He didn't know what to think of his new siblings for this loop. Wakko and Dot seemed friendly and nice enough, but everything they did was just so _silly._ The two of them were worse than Mikey on a sugar high (and he hadn't thought that was possible). He thought it would be best to study and get a feel for this world before trying to interact with them.

Dot finally had enough of his avoiding them. She snatched the book from his hands, and tossed it out the window (which somehow caused a car alarm to go off, and scare a cat). She then sat herself onto Donnie's lap. "Yakkooo," she said in her cutest voice. "You've been reading those dumb books all _day._ Will you please do something with us now?"

She finished off her request with her cutest pout, which was sure to make anyone (especially her brothers) do whatever she wanted.

Donnie, however, shrank back into the chair as far as he could, having no idea how to deal with this situation. "Er, uh, no thanks," he said finally.

Dot stared at him in utter disbelief. No one had ever denied her pout before.

She jumped off his lap, and rushed over to an equally confused Wakko. "He's gone rogue," she whispered into his ear.

Wakko nodded in agreement, and pulled out a strait jacket.

Donnie glared at them. "Really?" he asked dryly.

The younger Warners gave him evil grins and pounced.

Next thing Donnie knew he was wrapped in the strait jacket and strapped down to an examination table while Dr. Scratchansniff was examining him.

"Hmm…" the doctor said thoughtfully as he peered into one of Donnie's ears. "I vill have to examine his brain to get a better idea of vhat's vrong. Nurse?"

The nurse walked. "Yes, Doctor."

"HellOOOO Nusre," sang Wakko who jumped into the lovely nurses arms, before looking at Donnie for a reaction.

Donnie just stared back at them blankly. Sure the nurse was beautiful, but his heart belonged to April.

The others didn't know this, and they stared at Donnie in disbelief (the Nurse even dropped Wakko in disbelief).

"It is vorse than I thought," said the Dr. Scratchansniff. "Nurse, my tools."

"Here, Doctor," said the Nurse, handing him a buzz saw.

Donnie stared in horror as the Doctor began revving up the buzz saw, and aiming it for his head.

"WAIT!" he yelled desperately. "Wouldn't it be easier to take an MRI?"

The doctor stopped to think, then turned the buzz saw off. "Good idea, let's do that instead."

Donnie breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how much longer he would last in this dimension.

* * *

><p><strong>17.4 2012 Verse (Continued from 17.1) <strong>_Requested by Minnow the SeaWing_

Raph stared up at his recently mutated pet turtle.

"So you're telling me, that you're the Go Ninja Donatello?" he asked Slash's mammoth form.

"Yes," said Slash in a far less menacing voice than he usually used.

Raph felt like banging his head against the wall. "Great," he muttered, pinching his brow to fight the oncoming headache. "First a bunch of weirdoes take Spike's place, then your Raph takes the place of the Kraang, and now this."

Movie Donny looked down at Raph in surprise. "My Raph's here?" he asked curiously.

Raph nodded, and gestured for Donny to follow him. "Come on big guy, let's go talk to the others."

As they left Raph's room, Raph couldn't help but mutter, "At least I don't have to worry about you trying to kill my brothers this loop. But the Mighty Mutanimals are in for a surprise."

"What?" asked Donny.

"Nothing," Raph replied with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>17.5 YuGiOh 5D's Verse<strong>

Jack Atlas was looking Yusei over with a critical eye. It was the first time they'd seen each other since Jack had stolen Yusei's duel runner and Stardust Dragon card.

Now a very different Yusei was before him with a new duel runner, ready to race. Needless to say, he was surprised by the difference.

"Why did you start talking in that accent, Yusei?" Jack asked in an arrogant voice. "And since when do like to play with knives?"

Raph03 smirked back at him, and twirled a sai in one of his hands. The other hand revved his new bike. He'd known from the moment he'd seen the bike that he was going to enjoy this loop, even if the card games were more of a Mikey thing than his.

"I wouldn't be so high and mighty about accents with one like your's, Fancy Pants," Raph called back, his Brooklyn accent loud and clear. "As for the sai…" Raph stopped twirling the sai, and pointed it at Jack. "Let's just say I got some anger issues."

He then revved his bike again. "So are we going to race or not?"

Jack revved his own bike, and got ready. "Let's duel!" he called back.

* * *

><p><strong>17.6 Avatar Verse <strong>_Requested by __ZorinBlitzFan_

April12 had been warned about waking up in other worlds by her friends, but that had not prepared her for when it actually happened.

She would be blown away by how amazing the world she had awoken in was, if she wasn't so _cold_. Waking up in the South Pole could do that to you.

Still there was a plus side. Water Bending was definitely cool.

April did her best to keep her focus as she began moving the water around her. She had found that if she tried bending the water while going through ninjutsu forms she had a better chance of getting the water to do what she wanted.

However, her efforts resulted in the water cascading down on her head. Looks like she still needed more practice. At least she still had her tessen in her subspace pocket if she needed to defend herself.

"Katara!" yelled a voice behind her.

April turned at the sound of the name she'd been given this loop. She saw Sokka (the brother of the girl she was replacing) wave for her to join him in his canoe.

"Stop playing with your magic water and come help me fish!" he yelled at her.

April huffed as she went to join him. She hoped something interesting would happen soon. As pretty as the South Pole was, if she stayed here the entire loop she'd get bored stiff.

Meanwhile…

Movie Splinter sighed as Prince Zuko (who was apparently his nephew in this loop) refused his meditation exercises to control his temper, and insisted upon sparring with other crewmembers instead. During said spars he managed to get into an argument with Lieutenant Jee over a trivial matter.

And he had thought Raphael had a bad temper.

* * *

><p><strong>17.7 Animaniacs Verse (Continued from 17.3)<strong>

The Brain could not believe it. It had seemed that Pinky had gone even farther off the deep end, and had decided that instead of being Brain's goofy sidekick, he'd be the hero to Brain's villain.

It hadn't been very obvious at first. When Brain's schemes fell through, he had assumed it had simply been Pinky's usual stupidity.

Then he began noticing that the jokes Pinky would tell were less brainless puns, and more sarcastic humor. He also began to realize that when plotting his evil schemes, Pinky would occasionally ask intelligent questions amidst his many stupid ones.

Despite noticing these changes, Brain shrugged them off. Pinky, despite his stupidity, had always been loyal to Brain. He even flattered himself to think that it may be that his great intelligence was finally rubbing off on the other mouse. Stranger things certainly had happened.

That theory was thrown out the window when Brain walked in one day, and saw that Pinky was purposefully sabotaging his latest take-over-the-world scheme.

Brain gaped in shock at him. "Pinky what are you doing?" he demanded.

Pinky jumped in surprise at his sudden entrance, and looked sheepish. "Oh, er, I was-"

"Tampering with my invention that will assure me world domination," Brain supplied dryly, not at all fooled.

Raphael87 knew then that the jig was up, so he dropped the act. "Okay fine, I was," he said.

Brain was glairing at him furiously. "Dare I ask why?"

Raphael tapped his forehead. "Lets think. Because world domination is wrong, and evil, and frowned upon in proper society."

Brain crossed his arms. "You never had a problem with it before," he said plainly.

Raphael shrugged. "Things change. And friends don't let friends become evil dictators."

"You stop my conquest, and yet still call me friend?" asked Brain sarcastically.

Raphael gave him a smug grin. "Why not? You're cool. You'd be cooler without the evil."

Brain rolled his eyes at him. "Unfortunately I do not feel the same," he said, as he easily fixed Raphael's sabotage. "I am afraid this is where we must part ways, Pinky. Do not try to stop me again."

"Or what?" the other mouse asked confidently.

"Or I will destroy you," said Brain matter-of-factly, poking Raphael in the chest.

Raphael smirked. Then he grabbed Brain's wrist in mid-poke and flipped him over his shoulder.

Brain was winded by the blow, and by the time he caught his breath, Raphael had him securely tied to a mouse-sized rolling chair.

"I'd like to see you try," said Raphael smugly, as he began pushing Brain along. "Now lets go home and talk about alternate career choices."

Brain could only sit and stare at him in utter disbelief. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that this would, or could ever happen.

As they rolled through Warner Studios, they passed Yakko being dragged along by his younger siblings.

"Oh hey, Booyakasha Donatello," Raphael called. "How's it going?"

Donnie12 shrugged as best he could with Wakko and Dot pulling on his arms. "Hey, Cowabunga Raphael. Scary as it is, I'm think getting used to them," he replied jerking his head at his 'younger siblings'.

"That's the spirit," Raphael called after him as he was dragged out of sight.

Now Brain was certain that the world had gone mad, well, madder than it already was.

* * *

><p><strong>17.8 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Verse<strong>

The monkeys of the Hyperforce stared in confusion at their supposed chosen one. The one Antauri said was supposed to take Mandarin's place and lead them.

"Are you sure we got the right kid?" asked Sprx softly to the others.

"He does seem more… energetic than I expected," said Gibson skeptically, while trying to be polite.

"Aw, he's a cute kid," said Nova with a laugh.

"Yeah, I like him already," said Otto.

"He is the one," Antauri confirmed sagely.

Mikey12, meanwhile heard none of this. He was too busy fanboy-ing over the Super Robot, and the situation he was in.

"This is _So __**COOL!"**_ he gushed as he bounced around and looked over everything. "It's like I'm in an episode of Super Robo Mecha Force Five! Only it's **REAL!** My bros are never going to believe this!"

He then turned towards the five monkeys, his eyes shining. "Does this mean I'm like Dash Coolstar? _Please _say I can be Captain Coolstar."

Mikey then blinked and studied the five of them. "Wait, does that make all of you Squeekums?"

Sprx frowned. "Is that an insult?" he asked.

Mikey frowned. "Nah, and you sound more like Slash," he said, pointing at Sprx.

Sprx was still unsure whether he'd been insulted or not.

Antauri stepped forward to defuse the situation. "It is a pleasure to meet you, young one," he said. "I am called Antauri. These are my teammates, Sprx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto."

Mikey beamed at them all. "I'm Mi- uh- Chiro. But call me Mikey. It's easier to call me Mikey."

"How do you get Mikey out of Chiro?" Otto whispered to Gibson. The blue monkey shrugged in response.

Antauri got busy explaining the Hyperforce's purpose to Mikey and asking him to lead them. Mikey enthusiastically agreed to help them up until Antauri offered to teach him the Power Primate.

"Uh, can't I learn the Power Turtle instead?" Mikey asked.

The Hyperforce blinked at him. "Power Turtle?" asked Nova in bewilderment.

"Yeah," said Mikey brightly. "No offence, but monkey stuff is more Dr. Rockwell's thing. I'm more of a turtle," he added, placing his hand over his heart.

The team stared at him for a few seconds, before Sprx once again turned to Antauri. "Are you absolutely _sure_ this is the right guy?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>17.9 Buffy the Vampire Slayer Verse<strong>

Leo12 strapped his swords to his back, and snuck out of his 'parent's' house.

This loop he had woken up as a boy named Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne. He quickly found that he was without his brothers, and was living in a town where various monsters existed (he was also in a band, which was cool).

Both his morals, and wish to be a hero would not let him stand by with this knowledge, so he had started to run patrols every night.

Along the way he'd seen others who were also fighting the monsters, but his ninja skills made sure they never saw him. He didn't want to reveal himself just yet. But maybe someday…

A woman's scream cut through the night, drawing him from his musings and back to the matter at hand.

Swiftly and silently Leo moved through the shadows to where he saw the woman cowering as a vampire went for her neck.

His swords sang as they were pulled from their sheathes. The vampire had just enough time to turn his head, before Leo sliced through his neck.

The creature turned to dust, and the woman shrieked again, before running off into the night.

"You're welcome!" Leo called after her in frustration. Even when he looked human, people couldn't stop to give him a thank you. Typical.

* * *

><p><strong>17.10 Jonah Hex Movie Verse<strong>

MB April had never felt so angry or embarrassed in her entire life.

She had woken up in a world set in the Wild West as a prostitute named Lilah.

A _prostitute!_

This was a hundred times worse than her coffee foam news stories.

If this was Simultaneous' doing, she and him were going to have words. Then she'd kick him in the face.

But there was one thing she knew for sure. She was not staying here and living this life. She was _so_ out of here.

That was when she saw a man with half his face horribly scared walk into her 'place of management'. Her loop memories told her who he was, and that he would most likely help her without any payment other than cash.

"Hello ticket out of here," she muttered to herself as she made her way towards Jonah Hex.

* * *

><p><strong>17.11 He-Man Verse<strong>

Skeletor glared at his nemesis as he raised his sword and yelled, "By the Power of Greyskull!"

A blinding flash followed, as Prince Adam changed to his alter-ego, He-Man.

"I Have the Turtle Power!" he yelled.

Skeletor had to blink at that. "Turtle Power?"

Leonardo87 grinned. "Turtle Power," he confirmed, before running into battle.

* * *

><p><strong>17.12 HtTYD Verse <strong>_Requested by Minnow the SeaWing_

Hiccup clutched his head as he tried to process what he'd been told.

"Okay," he said pointing to his father. "You say you're that Raphael turtle who wears the red mask, right?" he asked.

"Right," said Movie Raphael in Stoick's body.

Hiccup then turned to Heather, who had recently washed ashore. "And you say your real name is April, and you're from a world with, er, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as well. But you're not one of them."

"Yup," April12 confirmed.

"But neither of you are from the same dimension," Hiccup said.

The two exchanged glances, and nodded. "Nope," they both said.

"And neither of you is from the same world as Venus," Hiccup added for clarity.

"No," was both of their replies.

"But you have met each other before," Hiccup finalized.

Raph made a face as he remembered his time as all of the Kraang. "Yes," both he and April said.

Hiccup sighed and exchanged a confused glance with Toothless. "Just so long as we're clear," Hiccup said dryly.

* * *

><p><strong>17.13 Prime Verse<strong>

Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo stared at their oldest brother critically.

"So what you're saying is you're rabbit boy, and you've done the switching thing that's been going around," said Raphael critically.

Usagi in Prime Leonardo's body looked very uncomfortable as he nodded. "Yes, Prime Raphael-san. It would appear so."

With that confirmation, Raph nodded and went to get his communicator to see if he could ring up their Leo.

"A samurai forced to play the part of a ninja," said Don thoughtfully. "Well this should be interesting at least."

"If by interesting you mean a total train-wreck," said Mike. "No offence Usagi, but the your fighting style, your honor code, and the way you see the world is completely different from us. Not to mention the fact that you're from a whole different world and century than us."

Usagi winced, and nodded. "Believe me, I am well aware of that. However it is only for one loop. I'm sure we will manage. If nothing else it will give me a better understanding of how the four of you live."

Mike and Don shared a glance.

"Like I said," said Don. "It'll definitely be interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>17.14 Usagi Verse<strong>

Gennosuke studied his rabbit friend as he spoke on his communicator with Prime Raphael.

Once the turtle turned rabbit hung up and looked at him, he asked, "So you and that monochrome Leonardo have switched places?" he asked.

Prime Leonardo winced and nodded.

Gen grinned at that response. "Excellent! That means I won Usagi and mine's wager."

Leo blinked at the rhino in surprise as Gen clapped him on the shoulder. "This call for a celebration," Gen said. "Come shell-back, I'll buy you a drink."

With that Gen dragged Leo off to the nearest tavern, leaving the turtle to wonder what he had gotten himself into.

* * *

><p><strong>17.15 Goonies Verse<strong>

The Goonies were having a weird day. First, it was their last weekend before their houses foreclosed. Then they were off on a treasure hunt in hopes of saving said houses. But the strangest thing of all was it seemed that Mikey and Mouth had switched bodies.

Mouth's personality seemed to have taken a one-eighty. While still sarcastic, he was talking like someone way smarter than your average thirteen year old, and wasn't playing jokes on his friends every chance he got. When Mrs. Walsh asked him to translate for Rosalita, he did so accurately and politely, making the woman think he was a sweetheart.

On the other hand, Mikey had not touched his inhaler all day, had not stumbled over his words even once, and had started wrinkling his nose in distaste every time someone said his name. Instead he seemed to develop a hot temper over night, and was looking for any excuse to get in a fight.

When Mikey declared he was changing his name to Raph, Mouth had stared at him in surprise, before dragging him into a corner to talk privately. The others could only watch as the two got into a heated whispered discussion. When they came back Mouth said he as changing his name as well, and for them to call him Donny.

The rest of the Goonies didn't know what to think of it. Brand thought it might be the stress from the upcoming move, but Chunk was insisting they had had their brains messed with by aliens, Data just thought they might have gotten hit on the head when he crashed through the screen door onto them.

Things continued to be strange throughout their adventure to find One-Eyed Willy's treasure. The two of them defended the others from the traps, and showed off athletic abilities that made Brand jealous when maneuvering through Willy's tunnels. And when Data wanted to go back and set his own booby traps, Mouth, uh, Donny came along and set his own, which were far more inventive and restrictive than Data's Bang Snaps. And when they all landed in the underwater cave after going down the waterslide, Mikey, er, Raph couldn't help but say, "A pirate ship, and no spirit-ninjas or Fishface in sight, this is looking better already."

But the strangest and most amazing thing that happened on the Goonies' bizarre day was when the Fratellis caught up to them on the pirate ship.

Mikey and Mouth kicked their butts.

Data, Brand, Andy, and Stef's jaws dropped as the two of them displayed incredible martial arts skills and took down the two crooks twice their size, and their even more unpleasant mother.

Before they knew it, the three criminals were unconscious at their feet, and the two began tying them up to hand over to the police.

"Booyakasha!" cheered Raph, clapping a high five with Donny.

"Go Ninja! Go Ninja! GO!" Donny called back.

"I'm starting to be on board with Chunk's alien theory," Brand whispered to the others, who all nodded in agreement.

Just then Chunk showed up with his new friend Sloth.

"Hey guys, did we miss anything?" Chunk called up to them. His eyes then widened as he saw the ship. "This is great, guys! You found the rich stuff!"

The rest of the Goonies exchanged glances. What they'd seen was way more unbelievable than any of Chunks tall tales. No one was ever going to believe this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Read, Review, Give Suggestions. **This chapter was a lot of fun, and in doing research for it I have enough to do another chapter later on. But I'll wait a bit on that. Let me know if you know of a TMNT character sharing a voice actor with someone else, and you want to see them in a loop.

17.1- Nolan North is both Raph in TMNT 2007, and all of the Kraang but Prime and Sub Prime in the TMNT 2012 series. Kudos to him, if Wikipedia hadn't told me, I wouldn't have known.

17.2- Dan Green voiced both Mortu, and Leonardo87 in the Turtles Forever movie.

17.3- Rob Paulsen was also the voice of Yakko. Poor Donnie getting caught up in their crazy universe. I know Rob Paulsen also voiced Dr. Scratchansniff, but that's a tale for another loop.

17.4- Corey Feldman was the voice of Donatello in the first and third Ninja Turtles movies, and Slash in the 2012 series. It's fun to see how many people who voice in the 2012 series also worked in previous incarnations of TMNT. Thanks again to Minnow the SeaWing for pointing it out.

17.5- Greg Abbey was the voice of both Raph03 and Yusei. It's hard to believe the difference an accent makes. But with the motorcycles, I think Raph would enjoy this Verse.

17.6- Of course Mae Whitman voices both April12 and Katara, and Mako Iwamatsu voiced both Iroh and Movie Splinter in TMNT07.

17.7- Rob Paulsen was also Pinky. I think Raphael87 would have some issues with being the sidekick to a wannabe evil dictator.

17.8- Greg Cipes also voiced Chiro in SRMTHFG. I know Corey Feldman, was also the voice of Sparx in this, and Clancy Brown, the voice of Bradford/Dogpound/Rahzar was the voice of Otto. But like Dr. Scratchansniff that's a story for another loop.

17.9- Seth Green played Oz in BtVS, and is the new voice of Leo12. Leo's not one to stand by and let people get eaten by monsters, so I can see him taking action.

17.10- I know the obvious thing for me to do would be put MB April as Mikaela Banes from Transformers. But I think I'll save that for another loop. Besides, Lilah is good with a gun. Skills that might come in handy for April later, since she's no ninja.

17.11- Cam Clarke voiced both Leonardo87, and He-Man in the 2002 series. I couldn't resist.

17.12- Nolan North also played Stoick in the HtTYD TV series, and Mae Whitman played Heather in that. Thanks again Minnow the SeaWing

17.13- Usagi in the 2003 is voiced by Jason Griffith, who also voiced Leo Prime in the Turtles Forever movie. He also was the old voice of Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehogs in some of the games and the anime, but I'll save that for another loop.

17.14- And now the other way around with Usagi and Prime Leo. When Gen heard that everyone was doing the switcheroo, he bet Usagi that he would switch with a version of Leo. Usagi didn't think it was likely, but agreed to the bet to humor Gen. Looks like Gen won.

17.15- Sean Astin (the voice of Raph12) played Mikey in the Goonies, and Corey Feldman played Mouth. I might do another loop where Slash is Mouth instead, but we'll see.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


	18. Chapter 18

**18.1 IDW Verse**

Casey Jones didn't know what was going on, but he was pretty sure it wasn't good.

One second he's hanging out with his friends, the next he's getting wailed on by his deadbeat father.

"Get _UP_, Ya Piece of Garbage!" his father yelled, grabbing Casey by the collar of his shirt.

"Lemme Go, Dad!" Casey yelled back, both wondering how he'd gotten there and why the whole situation he was in felt very familiar, well, more familiar than the other times his father used him as a punching bag.

Arnold Jones continued to yell at him, but before the man could punch him again (or Casey could punch him back), the door was kicked in and drew their attention.

"Raph?" Casey couldn't help but mutter in surprise as he saw his best friend stand there in his old jacket, and without his mask.

"You know what I hate about jerkface stinkin' bullies?" Raph asked Arnold angrily, putting his fists up to fight. "Let me show you _how much! _Put the kid down now!"

That's when it hit Casey why this scene was so familiar. It was the first night he'd met Raph all over again. Right now his buddy was homeless, amnesic, and oblivious to the fact he had a family out there looking for him.

While he was processing this, Raph kicked his father to the curb. Then turned to look at Casey with a guarded expression.

It took a minute for Casey to realize that Raph was waiting for him to scream or call him a freak because of his appearance. That clued Casey in that whatever time warp he was going through, Raph was not part of it.

Casey did his best to play things cool. No matter what was going on, it was important he and Raph go out and get into that fight with Old Hob, so Raph could find his family.

Then after that he could freak out about what was going on.

One thing was for sure, his life had never been this weird before Raph kicked down his door, and came into his life, but he didn't regret it.

* * *

><p><strong>18.2 2012 Verse <strong>_Requested by Guest_

When Raph woke up for another loop, he was greeted by the sound of Spike crunching on his leaf.

He smiled and turned to look at his innocent, non-mutated, pet turtle.

The smile fell off his face as he saw the reptile in his pet's place.

A green baby stegosaurus was chewing on its food, before looking back up at him. Raph couldn't be sure, but it seemed like the dinosaur gave him a lazy grin.

"Let me guess," said Raph dryly. "Your name is Spike."

The dinosaur nodded, and went back to chewing his food.

Raph let out an exasperated sigh. "Well at least this dinosaur doesn't talk back," he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>18.3 2003 Verse (Conitnued from 8.6) <strong>_Requested by Minnow the SeaWing_

Raph sighed at the sight of his double-mutated brother shifting restlessly in his glass cage.

He didn't know why he was the only other one awake for this loop, but they picked the wrong turtle for the job. He was no good at being comforting, like his brother so desperately needed right now. It would have been better if his brothers, or his father were awake in his place.

It was hard and heartbreaking to watch Don fight for control of his own mind and body. He was doing better than expected, a definite improvement from the baseline, but his new instincts from his second mutation were difficult to control, and it was always clear when he slipped.

The first time he slipped was after they'd left April's and gone to see if Leatherhead could help him. While they were talking to the crocodile, Don's control snapped and he pounced on Mikey.

Their youngest brother let out one of his girly screams as their enlarged brother snarled and snapped at him with razor sharp teeth.

Raph, Leo, and Leatherhead had been about to jump in when Donny seemed to regain control just before biting into Mikey's leg.

Don had dropped Mikey like bad habit and had shrunk away from all of them, whimpering pitifully. It was clear to anyone he was ashamed of what had just happened.

Then before anyone could get their bearings on what they'd seen, Don had darted into his and Leatherhead's containment unit, and locked himself inside. After which he refused to come out, or let any of them open the door to reach him.

They had taken the cage back to their Lair. Every chance they got, someone in their family would sit outside his cage and talk to him through the glass with encouraging words, and various topics.

Most of the time Donny would just listen, but they could always tell when he lost control, as he would roar and shake his prison in a violent rage.

Then the rage fit would cease, and Don would act ashamed of himself for loosing control, and look pitiful for hours after.

It was all Raph could do not to storm Bishop's base himself, and shake the cure out of his slimy hide. But he knew that wouldn't work, as they would need both Leatherhead and Stockman to create the cure.

Still, it didn't stop him from nagging Leo about it. Unfortunately, Leader-Boy didn't think they were that desperate just yet.

Yet another reason why it'd be better if a different turtle had been awake. There was no other solution but to go to Bishop, Raph knew that for certain.

Still, that didn't stop him from trying, until Leo finally nodded in agreement.

"Alright," The blue turtle said reluctantly. "It may be a deal with the devil, but it looks like we don't have another choice if we want to save Don."

Raph gritted his teeth in determination, and left to get ready.

As he passed Don's cage, he placed his hand on the glass, and sent his brother his most encouraging look.

Don only stared back silently, and Raph knew he was hating himself for making his brothers have to do this.

But unless the loop ended then and there, they had no other choice in the matter.

* * *

><p><strong>18.4 2012 SAINW Mix Verse <strong>_Requested by_ _thegirlwholived91 and Sparkypony9_

How could this have happened?

That was the thought running through Donnie12's mind as he stared in horror at the world around him.

It was somehow worse than when the Kraang had taken over New York. There were similarities to that time. The empty streets, the destruction, the fear. But at the same time it seemed different, more horrifying. When the Kraang took over, there was a foreign concept to the mess. It was evil aliens from another dimension were taking over the world. It had a them or us mentality to it.

This time it was a native human responsible, and that just made the shock of it hurt worse. The Shredder's announcements sounded from every working speaker, Foot Ninja patrolled the streets, and those were just the ones that could be seen. There was a constant feeling of fear that filled the air till it was suffocating.

Donnie shuddered at these thoughts, and hoped this alternate (or fused, depending on how you look at it) loop would end soon. But until it did, he had to find his family.

Fortunately, they found him first.

Donnie could only stare at the large figure as it stepped out of the shadows towards him. "Mikey?" he asked softly.

Before him stood his baby brother, looking older, battle weary, bitter, and most importantly, missing his left arm. "Hey Donnie," said Mikey in a suspicious voice, "long time no see."

That was all Donnie needed to hear to know his brother was not awake. Suddenly, he felt a lot more alone.

* * *

><p><strong>18.5 Harry Potter Verse <strong>_Requested by changeofheart505_

The door to the room of requirement burst open, and the members of DA spilled out in a panicked rush to escape the room.

Fortunately, Umbridge and he flunkies were nowhere nearby, which saved the group from discovery.

Only seven remained in the Room of Requirement. The Golden Trio stared flabbergasted at the sight that sent their club members screaming. Harry even took off his glasses, and cleaned them to make sure what he was seeing was real.

The other remaining four looked sheepish under the giant Patronuses they had conjured.

Four enormous vaguely turtle-like dragons flew around the room in a lazy fashion, their creators watching them in fascination.

"No offence," said Harry when he found his voice. "But usually your counterparts' Patronuses are, you know, big turtles."

The 2003 turtles exchanged glances, and shrugged.

"Blame the Ninja Tribunal," said Raph. "They're the ones who taught us how to manifest our avatars like this."

Mikey's face lit up. "Hey, do you guys think we could turn into dragons without the medallions now? That'd come in real handy."

"We can," said Don. "It took a lot of meditating and practice, but I was able to do it one loop when I was the only one awake."

"Then you can start training us to do that tomorrow," said Leo, looking eager.

The Golden Trio exchanged dubious glances at hearing this. "Well, at least Hagrid will be happy," muttered Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>18.6 1987 Verse<strong>

It was a typical day at the Lair until Donatello ran out his lab looking delighted.

"Hey guys!" he called excitedly. "You gotta come see this!"

Curiosity peaked, the other three turtles followed the genius turtle back into his lab.

Donatello led them to his computer. "I found these great videos on the internet. Check them out."

They all crowded around the screen, and Leonardo read the video title over Donatello's shoulder. "TMNT Mini eps?" he asked questioningly.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," said Donatello by way of explanation. "T, M, N, T."

"So these videos are about us?" asked Michelangelo.

"Sort of," replied Donatello, looking amused. "More specifically they're about our Ninja Time counterparts."

Raphael grinned at this. "Well what are you waiting for, Mr. Wizard. Play it."

Donatello shared his grin, and played the video called Aerial Assault Training.

Watching the minute long video had the four turtles in stitches of laughter, which only continued as Donatello kept playing more.

"The best part is, I can see these actually happening," said Michelangelo joyfully.

"Yeah," Raphael agreed in a giddy voice. "Like with that Knit Fit video. I remember Ninja Time Raphael mentioning something like that happening. This is too good."

"Ready to watch another one?" asked Donatello.

"Do you have to ask?" said Leonardo.

Donatello just smirked and clicked the next video.

* * *

><p><strong>18.7 2003 Verse (Continued from 15.4) <strong>_Requested by Minnow the SeaWing_

"Do not disappoint me, Stockman," snarled Bishop, once again in an extremely foul mood.

Normally, Stockman would attempt (futilely) to demand more respect from his 'employer'. But even the pompous brain in a jar could see that now was not a time to try Bishop's patience.

Besides, listening to the song 'Everything is Awesome' on constant repeat was annoying to him as well.

"Let's see," said Stockman, as he examined the computer screen in front of him. "This program I developed should at least flush this hacker out of our systems, and hopefully give us time to keep them out."

"Do it," snapped Bishop, his fingers pressed into his ears in a vain attempt to block out the sound.

Stockman started the program, and waited on baited breath as it did its work.

Just as the program reached one hundred present, the song cut off.

Bishop and Stockman both let out sighs of relief as the blessed silence filled the room.

Then the speakers squawked, and belted out _"What does the Fox say?-"_

Bishop instantly clapped his hands back over his ears, and glared daggers at the brain. "Stockman," he growled.

Stockman gave a nervous laugh, and quickly began typing on the keyboard in an attempt to salvage the situation.

"J-just a minor setback," Stockman tried to assure both Bishop and himself. "I-I can still-"

The music on the speakers crackled and changed in mid 'fox' howl to blaring out, _"I can't see me lovin' nobody but you for all my life. When you're with me, baby, the skies will be blue for all my life-"_

"STOCKMAN!" Bellowed Bishop, and the brain scientist wilted at his employer's ire.

"Just-just a setba-" Stockman started to say, but broke off and bolted from the room as Bishop began reaching for his gun.

* * *

><p><strong>18.8 2012 Verse<strong>

Mikey grinned evilly, and rubbed his hands together in anticipation as he examined the basket on the kitchen counter in front of him.

"Within this basket are key ingredients that chef Michelangelo must use in his dish," Mikey monologue to himself as he opened the basket.

"And we have," said Mikey dramatically, reaching into the basket and pulling the ingredients out one at a time, "A bag of popcorn, cotton candy ice cream, a jar of worms and algae, and… Oh sweet, day old pepperoni, avocado, and gummy-worm pizza."

Mikey grinned, and placed the ingredients in front of him.

"And now lets hear a word from our judges, on chef Michelangelo's cooking options. Do they think he will make a delectable dish, or will he be _chopped?_ Judges…?" Mikey finished his monologue with a dramatic turn to face his brothers and sister.

Said siblings were sitting on stools watching him in utter disbelief.

"You're crazy," Raph declared.

"Not on your life," Karai deadpanned.

"I am _NOT_ eating anything you make with those ingredients," stated Donnie.

"That's it," said Leo firmly. "No more cooking channel for you."

* * *

><p><strong>18.9 2003 Verse<strong>

"How did Mikey talk us into this, again?" Raph asked, as he and his brothers snuck into Purple Dragon HQ to prank Hun.

"Because Hun is a terrible person, and doesn't get enough licks for it," said Mikey innocently.

"Because Mikey hit us all with his puppy-dog eyes, and none of us has built up an immunity for it yet," Don deadpanned.

"Come on, it's not like you don't wanna do it too," said Mikey with a roll of his eyes.

"Whether we want to do it or not isn't the problem here," Leo said firmly. "The problem is that this is an unnecessary risk."

"And yet here we are," said Mikey, lowering his voice as they approached Hun's office.

"Touché" Leo whispered back.

As they got closer to Hun's office, they started to overhear what was going on inside.

Mikey froze in his tracks as the familiar sounds reached his ears. "Wait, is that SuperQuest?" he whispered aloud.

The turtles quietly opened the door to Hun's office, and saw the back of the giant facing them as the man hunched over a computer.

Unable to resist, Mikey snuck up behind Hun (oblivious too, or simply ignoring his brothers' frantic motions for him to come back).

Peering around the thug, Mikey's jaw dropped at what he saw on the screen.

"NO **WAY!**_You're _the _**Elfinator!**_" He exclaimed, causing Hun to jump in surprise, and his brother to smack their foreheads in exasperation.

Then what Mikey said registered in their minds. "Wait, _Hun_ is an gaming geek?" Raph asked incredulously, before he and the others burst out laughing.

Hun turned red in embarrassment, and angrily rounded on Mikey for broadcasting his secret. But he stopped in surprise when he saw the orange wearing turtle pouting up at him like Hun had just kicked his puppy.

"And I thought the Elfinator was a cool dude. But this is not cool, not cool at all," said Mikey in disappointment. He turned and trudged back out of the office. "I'm going home, and unfriending you."

Still hooting, the rest of the turtles followed Mikey out of the office, leaving Hun to wonder what the heck just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>18.10 2012 Dimension X Verse<strong>

'_Well, this loop is off to a great start,'_ thought Karai sarcastically.

It was definitely one of their weirder loops. For starters, they were living in Dimension X, protecting the innocent Kraang civilians from invading humans, who wanted to terraform the wacky dimension into another Earth.

For another thing, her (not awake) family still was made up of mutants, and since the mutagen originated in Dimension X there was no need for them to hide, and could live out their lives among the Kraang without fear of dissection. However, their roles had changed a good bit from the norm.

First off, their fearless leader, Michelangelo, was right at home in the weird pink dimension. The world seemed to be his oyster, as everything he did, no matter how nonsensical, would work out and lead the team to victory.

Raphael hadn't changed much. He was still the hot-tempered muscle of the group, only he took great pleasure beating up human invaders, rather than Kraang ones.

Donnie was still the big-brained genius of the group. But with a better understanding of Kraang technology and Dimension X physics, he was able to use it to build sleeker, and more impressive looking gadgets than the ones he built from junk.

Leo, it seems, had taken up Mikey's role as the unpredictable one that made the most mistakes. That, unfortunately, was because he kept trying to impose Earth logic on situations, only for them to blow up in his face (sometimes literally). He did not appear to be enjoying his role at all.

Master Splinter was still the same, having come to Dimension X with her brothers years ago as a refugee seeking sanctuary after he stopped a canister of mutagen from falling into evil human hands, resulting in their mutation.

That left Karai, and her story had a few similarities to her original one. She'd been kidnapped as a baby by the Shredder, who was one of the leaders of the humans trying to teraform Dimension X. Unlike in the baseline, Karai hadn't been Shredder's highly trained lieutenant, but instead his pampered and naive daughter, whom he'd practically kept in a ivory tower. Then she had found out the truth about the Shedder and the invasion. After learning this she had run away and willingly mutated herself in order to join her family in Dimension X, thus joining their fight to beat back the humans.

All in all, this loop was weirder than usual, but Karai could live with that.

At least until she saw who Shredder had sent to steal her back from Dimension X.

Standing before Karai and her brothers, and dressed in ninja garb was a familiar redhead. She glared at the five of them, and readied her tessen, which bore the Foot symbol rather than the Hamato one. Flanking her were several Foot soldiers, ready to follow her every command.

"_April?"_ Karai asked incredulously.

"That's a pretty name," said Donnie dreamily, earning him an elbow in the gut from Raph.

April scowled at them. "I don't know how you freaks know my name," she said harshly. "But I don't care. Give me the snake girl, and I'll let you leave with your hides."

Obviously that was not going to happen, and the Hamato siblings readied their weapons.

Definitely one of the weirder loops.

* * *

><p><strong>18.11 MB Verse (Continued from 16.11) <strong>_Requested by Fox Boss_

Fortunately (or unfortunately, depending on who you ask) after bolting from the apartment in a panic April's roommate had tripped and hit her head, knocking herself out.

Because of this, April managed to convince the girl that the turtles and Splinter were a trauma-induced dream, and all she'd see was a normal rat. The girl had bought the story like a life line, especially since the ninjas were gone when they returned to the apartment, and April's explanation was far more sane than hers.

After that, things returned to normal (or as normal as one's life can be with ninja mutant turtle teenagers in it).

However, April noticed that her roommate seemed to constantly be on edge. She would jump at shadow, and seemed to constantly be looking over her shoulder.

When April finally asked what was wrong, her roommate broke down and told April everything.

"I think I'm loosing my mind," she said miserably. "Ever since that giant rat and turtles dream, I keep seeing things. Like a shadow on the wall shaped like them, or I'd think I see green out of the corner of my eye. I don't know what to do…"

April spent the rest of the evening comforting the girl. When she finally fell asleep, April pulled out her cell phone and dialed the turtle's number.

"You guys wanna tell me why you're tormenting my roommate?" she asked sharply when one of them answered the phone.

There was silence on the other end, before Mikey sheepishly said, "Because it's fun."

There were three simultaneous exasperated groans of _"Mikey!"_ and the sound of said turtle crying out as someone (probably Raph) smacked him.

April's roommate was no longer haunted by a green shadow after that.

* * *

><p><strong>18.12 2003 Verse<strong>

Leo12 sighed as he searched for Raph03. He had taken the place of the local Leo for this loop, and was having a hard time getting his 'brothers' to follow his orders, particularly Raphael.

Using a device Don had given him to track Raph through his shell-cell, Leo stared in surprise at the small apartment it had led him too.

It wasn't April or Casey's place, nor did it belong to any human he knew.

Deciding to play it safe, Leo snuck into the apartment through the window. Making his way towards the kitchen, his jaw dropped at the sight that greeted him.

Raph was sitting at the table with an elderly, blind woman making pleasant conversation and drinking tea.

As Leo watched in shock, the phone rang in the next room, causing the woman to excuse herself, and go answer it.

Once the woman left the room, Leo cleared his throat and gained Raph's attention.

The red wearing turtle froze with a teacup halfway to his lips at the sight of him.

"Er-" Raph started to say in embarrassment.

Leo just shook his head in amusement. "Don't you know you're supposed to hold your pinky out when drinking tea," he remarked.

Raph sputtered, and Leo took that as his chance to slip back out the window, laughing silently along the way.

Raph wasn't so much of a problem after that.

* * *

><p><strong>18.13 Prime(ish) Verse<strong>

When Mike started writing his own stories in his spare time he'd never thought he'd end up living them.

Maybe he should have thought twice before putting himself as the heroic main character. That had just been asking for trouble.

Besides, looking back, the story had been cheesy anyway.

But here he was in a loop set in ancient Japan, separated from his brothers and off to save a princess from a corrupt lord.

"I really shouldn't have put so many actions scenes in this," Mike grumbled to himself as he defended Princess Tai from another batch of Orkai's guards.

In the scuffle Tai was dragged away, and Mike took off after her once he finished fighting the guards.

He arrived to see Tai tied between two posts, and stopped short when he saw what was guarding her.

He groaned in dismay. "I just had to write in an evil dinosaur," he said to himself when he caught sight of the large snarling reptile. "That's it! After this I'm never writing again, or at least not till these loops are over."

* * *

><p><strong>18.14 2012 Verse <strong>_Requested by thegirlwholived91_

Donnie was disappointed that MB April had take the place of his April for this loop. Still, he tried to be polite, and not let his disappointment show too obviously. She was still an April, just not _his_ April. He still wanted to be friends with her.

Also, watching Casey crush on a woman way out of his league was hilarious.

When it came time for Casey to find out about Donnie and his brothers (again), Donnie couldn't help but notice April frowning in confusion when she heard Splinter tell the hockey jock their origin story.

They had not bothered to tell April their origin, as they assumed she already knew some version of it. But seeing the confusion on her face made Donnie think that may not be the case.

After Casey left, April decided to stay for dinner. Donnie asked her about it over their meal of Pizza Gyoza.

April looked sheepish and replied, "It just surprised me just how different your story is from my turtles. My Splinter mutated from a lab rat, not a man, and I've never heard of anyone named Hamato Yoshi."

The mutants all looked thoughtful at that.

"But wait, then how did they learn ninjitsu?" asked Mikey in confusion.

"And all the other dimensions have some version of our father." said Karai. "I asked, and the other Anchors confirmed it."

April shrugged. "Maybe there is a separate version of Hamato Yoshi in my world, but none of us have met him (yet anyway). As for how my friends know ninjitsu, my Master Splinter found a book on it and used it to teach himself, then he taught the boys."

Master Splinter choked on his gyoza, and the mutant teenagers all stared at April in disbelief.

"A book?" asked Leo, thinking he had not heard her correctly.

April nodded in confirmation.

"A _book?_" Leo repeated, still not believing it.

"Must be one heck of a book," said Raph sarcastically.

"Maybe I can read it and become a super ninja," said Mikey eagerly.

Karai pinched her forehead. "And I thought the logic in _our_ world was skewed."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Donnie. "No matter how many books you read on a subject, it's not a substitution to an actual teacher. I could read all the books I want on brain surgery, but that doesn't mean I could actually perform it."

Master Splinter looked pained, and excused himself from the table. "I need to meditate upon this."

"I bet he's gonna use his 'secret' stash of sake to help him with that," whispered Raph to Donnie conspiratorially.

April shrugged sheepishly. "Sorry, but that's how it happened in my world."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Read, Review, Give Suggestions.**

18.1- And I'm bringing in the IDW comics into the loops, with Casey Jones as the anchor. Let me know if you have suggestions for those loops,s especially if it's for introducing Casey to the multi-verse. I really am starting to love these comics, please let me know if you know where I can get my hands on more. I'd really love to read the **City Fall** arch, from what I've heard about it sounds really good.

18.2- It may be hard to tell, but this is the Spike from the Land Before Time movies and series. He's a quiet and mellow guy, who just likes to eat. Thanks again to the Guest who suggested this. I got plenty of responses to continue the Spike switch running gag, and I'll try to get to all of them.

18.3- Minnow the SeaWing wanted a continuation of Don being awake during his second mutation. I feel bad for poor Don.

18.4- When two people ask for it, you just know you have to do it. I'll probably add to it later from Karai's point of view. Thanks to thegirlwholived91 and Sparkypony9

18.5- changeofheart505 asked for this. It was fun to write in any case.

18.6- I love the 2003 Mini Eps. They always make me laugh. My favorites are Hide and Seek, and Feel the Twirl.

18.7- Thanks for the song suggestions, Minnow the SeaWing. Also, I found out the group who does that last song is called the Turtles, that might be why Mikey was singing it.

18.8- Looks like Mikey's been watching too much Chopped. Let me know if you want him to actually go on that show.

18.9- In the episode SuperQuest, Mikey and Hun become online friends in an MMORPG, unaware of who each other was. I can imagine Mikey getting disappointed if he found out who Elfinator really was.

18.10- What'd'ya think? A loop where the Kraang are good, and the humans are bad, and how I think living in Dimension X would effect the group dynamic. Let me know if you want to see more of this, and if you have suggestions.

18.11- Thanks to Fox Boss for the suggestion, that was fun.

18.12- I though Raph03 interactions with Mrs. Morrison was sweet, and I wish she'd shown up again. Leo knows how it feels to be caught at a tea party, and couldn't help but add his two cents.

18.13- In the original comics #17, Michelangelo writes his own story with him as the protagonist, but you don't know it's just a story till the end. Of course with how nonsensical a lot of it is, you can guess. But with Ninja Turtles you never know.

18.14- Thanks to thegirlwholived91 for your suggestion. I admit, it will be funny to see the other Splinters react to this news that MB Splinter learned ninjitsu from a book. I'm gonna spread it out over various loops. When I saw that part in the movie, I couldn't help but think 'Really, they're going with that for an explanation.' Bring back Hamato Yoshi, Michael Bay!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._


End file.
